El destino
by the eternal silence
Summary: (AU) Sakura luego de pasar por algunos apuros económicos, decide dedicarse a un trabajo socialmente inapropiado, está dispuesta a pasar por ello en la más absoluta soledad hasta graduarse, pero sus planes se vendrán abajo cuando conozca a aquel hombre de los ojos de miel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de hacer fanfiction y vaya he decido hacerlo y tirarme a la piscina esperando que se diviertan tanto como lo hago yo cuando leo alguna de vuestras historias.**

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

La brisa del viento era suave y fresca, removía a su paso las hojas que el implacable otoño hizo que cayeran de las copas de los árboles. Con ese clima templado, Sakura avanzaba rápidamente hacía su lugar de estudio, la Universidad de Tokio. Ella vestía una blusa de color blanco, y unos jeans pasados de moda. Esta tenida era poco llamativa y ocultaba una figura que se quisiera cualquier modelo, por algo su madre se dedico en sus años mozos al modelaje. Su cara de tez clara, pero no blanca, no tenía vestigios de maquillaje y sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda, eran escondidos por unas gafas gruesas cuyo negro marco últimamente se había puesto de moda. Su cabello castaño no era muy largo y estaba firmemente amarrado en un moño.

Mientras caminaba de forma apresurada, se maldecía en silencio, ya que el despertador había sonado a las 6:00 A.M. tal y como ella lo había programado, pero tonta y somnolienta decidió dormir solo "5 minutitos más", los cuales se transformaron en más de una hora. Su trabajo de noche la estaba matando, pensó.

Su entrada era a las ocho y según su reloj, sólo quedaban quince minutos para que el tiempo se cumpliera, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día en la Universidad, no quería seguir siendo la misma que durante toda su vida de estudiante había sufrido para llegar antes que el maestro.

Finalmente y ya casi corriendo, nuestra amiga, distinguió la enorme fachada de la Universidad y su rojizo color, hacía juego con sus mejillas sonrosadas por "su deporte matutino". Ingreso y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala B-11. Ella ya había visitado la universidad un día anterior, porque en el fondo sabía que el primer día casi no tendría tiempo para buscarla. Su primera clase sería cálculo I, había decidido que estudiaría ingeniería comercial y negocios.

No conocía a nadie, porque desde que su padre había fallecido ella y su hermano Touya habían casi perdido el contacto. Por lo cual había decidido emigrar de Tomoeda, las deudas obtenidas por el tratamiento cáncer de cerebro, que poseía su padre había mermado todos los ahorros familiares, su casa fue rematada y todo fue vendido y aún así no alcanzó para saldar todos los compromisos contraídos. ¿Su madre? ella había muerto mucho antes, cuando ella sólo contaba con tres años de vida.

Pero así estaba bien, quería pasar desapercibida por la universidad, su trabajo era complicado y prefería que nadie supiera a lo que se dedicaba.

_Flashback_

_– Sakura te doy un plazo de tres días para que me pagues el alquiler del departamento – informó el señor Kisuke Urahara. Era su casero y dueño de una extraña tienda, donde casi nadie entraba. Él decía que aquella tienda sólo algunos podían encontrarla, Sakura nunca comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería._

_– Señor Urahara, he tenido problemas pagando la cuota impuesta por el hospital, para saldar la cuota de mi padre, usted sabe mi situación, pero prometo pagarle a la brevedad – prometió la castaña en un tono avergonzado y bajando la mirada._

_– Sakura de eso ya van dos meses – musitó Urahara –pero tengo una idea, un trabajo que te reportará mayores ingresos que esa tienda de productos de limpieza en la que trabajas, tienes 18 años, joder, tu empleador se aprovecha de ti, pagándote menos del mínimo legal. Y vaya que te exprime cada día, mira esas ojeras – apuntó con un gesto desaprobatorio._

_Sakura se emocionó, notaba que el Señor Urahara, se preocupaba por ella, como lo hubiese hecho Touya en otros tiempos. Kisuke Urahara fue el único que la apoyo cuando llego a Tokio y vagaba por las calles buscando trabajo y un lugar en el que vivir. Los tres primeros días la Ojiverde había convivido en un albergue para aquellos menos privilegiados en la sociedad, hasta que conoció al señor Urahara, quien le ofreció un pequeño departamento por un mes gratis, mientras buscaba trabajo._

_El departamento era pequeño, aunque ella prefería decir que era acogedor y casi estaba carente de muebles, por lo cual ella pensaba que casi no tardaría en ordenarlo. Prefería tomarse las cosas de forma positiva, tal y como Fujitaka Kinomoto, su amado padre que siempre poseía una dulce sonrisa, se hubiese enfrentado a los problemas._

_–¿De qué trabajo se trata? – preguntó Sakura con las cejas arqueadas._

_Fin flashback_

De eso había pasado más de un año, ahora contaba con 19 años y su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado.

…

Mientras tanto, cerca de ella, se estacionaba una limusina de un reluciente color negro y vidrios polarizados, era un vehículo del año. Todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí en ese momento, se detuvieron ante tal acontecimiento. Del vehículo se bajaron tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros, micrófonos de miniatura que llevaban en una oreja y gafas oscuras, todos denotaban una seriedad a toda prueba.

Posterior a ellos descendió un joven de unos 20 años, de aspecto duro. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que en esos momentos destilaban fuego, su cabello estaba desordenado y era de color castaño, su contextura era delgada, pero a pesar de traer puesto unos pantalones de vestir oscuro y una camisa azul clara, se notaba que realizaba ejercicios y que era fuerte.

Muchas chicas alrededor comenzaron a suspirar, a la vez que el joven comenzaba a avanzar hacía su sala, refunfuñando algunas blasfemias en chino, con el ceño fruncido. Mientras sus guardaespaldas le seguían, observando todo de manera minuciosa.

Shaoran era el nombre de este joven, y su enojo aumentaba a cada instante, no quería que a su primer día de universidad asistieran sus guardaespaldas, no quería ser el mismo que había sido durante toda su educación.

_–"Seguro que con este contingente espantaré a todos o peor atraeré a los indeseables"_ – pensó el joven castaño. _–"Maldita la hora en que mi madre se enteró que hoy era mi primer día en la Universidad"_ – agregó.

Enfurruñado avanzó por los pasillos, ya casi era la hora de entrada, ¿Cuál era su sala?, _–_ahh si la B-11 – se contestó a sí mismo. Se había inscrito en la facultad de Economía y Negocios, la carrera de Ingeniería Comercial y Negocios, ya que como heredero de la fortuna Li, tenía que prepararse para cuando llegase el momento.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba cuando en la intersección de un corredor con otro, sintió que un cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, cayendo ambos, el cuerpo quedando encima de él, en el suelo. Fue un instante pero pudo ver los ojos más preciosos que hubiese visto jamás y además eran de su color favorito, verde. Velozmente fue levantado por sus guardaespaldas.

_–¿_Se encuentra bien señor? – preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas de manera formal y educada.

_–_Sí, Wei gracias_–_ respondió atónito.

_–_Señorita no debe correr por los pasillos, podría haber provocado un percance mayor – murmuró el segundo guardaespaldas, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

_–_Lo siento – dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y se dirigía a la víctima de su negligencia. _–_Siento haberle causado problemas, espero que no se haya hecho daño – susurró, con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Shaoran miró a la mujer y se le secó la boca, muchas veces había leído de que cuando encuentras a tu persona destinada, el mundo parecía detenerse, eso era justamente lo que él percibía.

_–_No hay problema – tartamudeó y se sonrojó por lo temblorosa de su voz. _–"Maldita sea Shaoran, no es momento para ponerse como idiota"_ – pensó.

El tercer guardaespaldas, le entregó las gafas a Sakura, quien se las puso a la velocidad de la luz, quería escapar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre cuyos ojos parecían miel, le parecía inaudito lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Al momento de caer se quedó como un boba mirando esos ojos, eran los más bellos que hubiese visto alguna vez, no sabía cuánto rato se había quedado como imbécil arriba de él, si no hubiese sido por aquellos hombres que vestían de negro, quizás aún estaría encima de él, sin decir nada. Luego se levantó y disculpó con aquel dueño de esos ojos hermosos. No fue capaz de verle nuevamente o corría el riesgo de no dejar de verlo, por eso cuando le entregaron sus gafas, recordó que las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Hizo una reverencia sin verle la cara al hombre de ojos de miel, volvió a disculpase y se fue a paso rápido como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones. Huyendo de esa fuerza que percibió en aquellas orbes casi doradas.

Shaoran por su parte, no encontró el habla para despedirse, Wei le recordó que llegaría tarde, fue el momento en que se arregló la ropa y siguió su camino, también muy apurado.

Sakura llegó al salón justo antes que el maestro, un viejecito rechoncho y de cabello cano, al comenzar la clase, el profesor dio su nombre, su e-mail y sus horarios de consulta en su oficina. Iba a comenzar la clase cuando unos leves toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Shaoran se encontraba enrojecido su piel era casi color carmín, cuando el maestro abrió la puerta, lo observó con reproche y le señaló que entrará al salón de clases con un gesto en la mano.

_–_Señor Li, le exijo que esta sea la última vez que llega con retraso a mi clase, ser uno de los herederos más importantes del país vecino, no le da privilegios por sobre sus compañeros – le espetó.

_–_Sí señor – respondió con un tono casi militar, las risillas en el salón no se hicieron esperar.

_–_Y esto va para todos, una vez que yo llegué al salón nadie más entra, ¿quedó claro?_ –_ preguntó el maestro a la audiencia, recibiendo una afirmación.

Shaoran busco con la vista un asiento desocupado, al final distinguió uno detrás de la castaña que era culpable de su desgracia, ella estaba como un farol muy colorada, luego de un breve contacto visual, ella bajo la mirada. Avanzó hacía aquel puesto y se sentó detrás de ella.

La clase avanzó rápido y sin darse cuenta, Sakura casi no prestó atención a lo que expuso el maestro, ya que durante la mayor parte del tiempo sentía esa mirada profunda en su espalda, la tensión era palpable y se sentía muy culpable por la reprimenda que había sufrido su compañero.

Los otros estudiantes abandonaban el salón, la ojiverde reunió todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz y se puso de pie.

_–_Li esto…bueno…yo…quería reiterar mis disculpas y siento que te hayan regañado por mi culpa – diciendo las últimas palabras de forma atropellada y sin pausas, es por eso que quiero invitarte a tomar un café o un helado, para reparar en algo el daño.

Shaoran había estado cabreado durante toda la clase, por culpa de la chica de delante, lo habían avergonzado delante de toda la clase y ella no había sostenido siquiera su mirada. Su enojo se fue rápidamente cuando la castaña con sus mejillas sonrojadas le había invitado a tomar algo en compensación.

_–_¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó a la ojiverde, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual y sin tartamudear, por lo cual se felicitó interiormente.

_–_Sakura Kinomoto – contestó entrelazando sus manos en un gesto que demostrada su nerviosismo. _–_Puedes llamarme Sakura, si quieres – expresó.

Yo soy Shaoran Li, si te llamo Sakura tu me llamaras por mi nombre – sentenció. _–_Mucho gusto – le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ella correspondió a su saludo y al tomar su mano, se percató de la suave textura que poseía, aumentando su ya gigantesco nerviosismo. Sus miradas colisionaron y se produjo una atmosfera silenciosa y agradable.

Se quedaron un instante unidos por sus manos, Shaoran iba a hablar cuando escuchó que alguien carraspeó.

Ambos se soltaron al instante como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo realmente malo, ella se sonrojo al instante y tomó una prudente distancia del puesto de Shaoran.

Quien los había interrumpido era un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules y pelo negruzco azulado, era casi tan alto como Shaoran aunque su color de piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve, su complexión era atlética y vestía una camiseta de color gris con unos jeans que combinaban bastante y le daba un aire de rebeldía.

_–_Shaoran no es ni el primer día y ya estás conquistando a una bella señorita, eres un pillo – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sakura con dulzura y dirigiéndose a ésta. _–_Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, primo de Shaoran – musitó a la castaña mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un leve beso.

_–_Eriol ¿qué crees que haces?_ –_ gritó Shaoran con el ceño evidentemente fruncido, observando que la castaña no podía enrojecer más.

_–_Saludarla, así es como se hace en Inglaterra, pequeño ignorante – apuntó un sarcástico Eriol.

Shaoran echaba chispas por los ojos, se concentraba en controlar su ira y no romperle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía Eriol en el rostro.

Repentinamente Sakura sacó la voz, diciendo – Tengo que irme, Shaoran siento lo ocurrido, me avisas si es que aceptas mi invitación, te dejo mi número y lo acordamos_– _le entregó un papel con su número de móvil apuntado. Hizo una breve reverencia a ambos y salió corriendo nuevamente. Dejando al par de primos boquiabiertos.

Corrió tanto que sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que el dolor en un costado le era insoportable, llegó a un área verde que poseía una pintoresca fuente, unas flores que expelían un agradable aroma y unas bancas blancas, que hacían que el lugar pareciese sacado del antiguo Japón.

La paz que irradiaba el lugar se vio violada por la tormenta que la castaña tenía en su cabeza, ¿por qué le había dejado su número? ¿Por qué lo invitó en primer momento? ¿Qué acaso no bastaba con una disculpa verbal?

Vaya, su torpeza siempre le había traído problemas, pero todas la veces que algo así ocurría, se disculpaba, seguía su camino y jamás se involucraba con nadie. Antes de la muerte de su padre era sociable. Pero luego de que comenzará con el trabajo que le había ofrecido el Señor Urahara, supo indudablemente que tendría que renunciar a las relaciones personales, al menos hasta que se hubiera graduado de la Universidad. Era de esta manera en la que había elegido vivir, mas por necesidad que por ambición, pero ella lo había elegido. Y no se podía retractar.

Por eso le sorprendía su reacción frente a Shaoran, se sentía voluble y vulnerable, no quería tener contacto con nadie, sin embargo su ser le gritaba que debía seguir en viéndose con él. Ahora sólo rogaba para que Shaoran no la llamara y pudiese olvidar todo este lío.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y espero traer pronto la actualización. Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 2**

Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego de ver a la castaña alejarse a esa velocidad, Eriol creía fervientemente que debería inscribirse en el equipo de atletismo y así la Universidad tendría seguro algún lugar en el podio de las competiciones nacionales.

_–_Tu estúpido comportamiento la ha espantado – arguyó un enojado Shaoran.

_–_Vamos, si nada más intente ser amable. Ya sabes que mi comportamiento es el de un caballero – comentó un despreocupado Eriol, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

_–_Eres un imbécil.

_–_Lo sé, pero me intriga saber ¿de dónde conoces a esa muchacha?

_–_La acabo de conocer esta mañana – murmuró.

Shaoran le contó escuetamente todo lo ocurrido, hasta el momento en que Eriol los había interrumpido, obviamente se guardo para sí, todos los extraños _sentimientos_ que lo habían embriagado desde que Sakura le había caído encima.

Shaoran se puso de pie y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, el papel con el número de Sakura, la próxima clase comenzaría en 10 minutos. "_Ojala ella también haya tomado esa clase_" aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió y confundió al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se concentró en lo que Eriol le decía sobre una chica, sus dotes de Don Juan se habían acentuado con los años, pudo distinguir que su amigo era popular en la universidad ya que saludó a muchas chicas mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, muchas suspiraban y le cerraban el ojo mientras pasaban, él se movía con prestancia y correspondía con una sonrisa a cada coqueteo que se enfrentaba. Eriol ya llevaba un año en la Universidad y al parecer, era _demasiado_ conocido en el plantel.

Shaoran caminaba incomodo, porque no todos los flirteos iban dirigido a Eriol, algunas féminas, le tendían sonrisas ladinas e incluso una de ellas lo saludo con un _hola guapo, que tal si quedamos a la salida_. Ignoró cada uno de los gestos de aquellas mujeres y frunció el seño, evidenciado lo molesto que estaba.

_–_¿Qué ocurre Shaoran, acaso no te gusta que aquellas bellas mujeres se fijen en ti? – preguntó su burlesco amigo.

_–_Cállate, ya sabes que me repugna ese tipo de comportamiento, es como si no se respetaran a sí mismas.

_–_Relájate Shaoran, estamos en la era moderna y ahora la mujer se ha empoderado, ahora ellas no esperan que las saquen a bailar, ni que las conquisten, son dueñas de su sexualidad y eso me parece fabuloso, ¿no crees?

_–_Probablemente tengas razón, pero a mí no me agrada el tipo de mujer, que no le da valor al arte de la seducción y que ve el sexo como algo casual que se puede practicar con cualquiera que les parezca guapo.

Eriol soltó una risotada – ¿arte de la seducción? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si tú aún eres virgen – apenas si se le entendía lo que dijo porque la risa se escapaba sin control de su garganta.

Shaoran se enfureció aún más – No es necesario follarse a todo lo que se mueve, para saber sobre la seducción. Además sabes que espero a alguien especial. Me gustaría hacer eso con alguien a quien quisiera de verdad.

_–_Amigo, te entiendo – dijo con un tono reflexivo, mientras le tocaba el hombro con una mano – pero no has considerado tener sexo con alguna hermosa chica, alguien que sea de tu gusto y luego ver si funciona una relación.

Inmediatamente a Shaoran se le vino la imagen de Sakura, "_ella es de todo mi gusto"_ – pensó.

No lo sé Eriol, pero te aseguro que no tendré sexo con alguien por quien no sienta nada más que lujuria – sentenció.

…

Sakura se encontraba distraída, mientras deambulaba por la facultad de Matemática Ciencias. Buscaba la que tendría que ser su tercera clase del día, que en realidad era la segunda, porque con todo lo ocurrido, había estado sentada en esa banca tanto tiempo, que cuando se dio cuenta la segunda clase iría por la mitad.

Al encontrar la sala, Sakura ingresó y ésta estaba vacía, ya que se encontraban en receso, camino hasta el último pupitre, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre ellos, lentamente los párpados se fueron haciendo más pesados y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

_–_Hey despierta, la clase está por comenzar – le dijo una melodiosa voz.

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró la borrosa imagen de una mujer, su refregó los ojos y enfocó nuevamente la vista, una hermosa chica le devolvía una mirada divertida.

_–_Muchas gracias – dijo Sakura.

_–_Soy Tomoyo, gusto en conocerte – sostuvo la chica, mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se deslumbró por la belleza de su interlocutora. Poseía una cabellera larga y negra que contrastaba dramáticamente con la blancura de su rostro, sus ojos eran inmensos, profundos y azules. A pesar de que ella estaba sentada se intuía que poseía una figura esbelta.

_–_Sakura Kinomoto, el gusto es mío.

Tomoyo soltó una risita dulce e iba a decir algo más cuando la profesora ingreso a la sala.

Sakura rápidamente miró en todas direcciones, aliviándose al no ver a Shaoran entre los asistentes.

La clase concluyó rápido, Sakura sentía el cerebro cansado, si bien había entendido la mayoría de los conceptos y procedimientos explicados por la profesora, se sentía insegura. La matemática no era su fuerte, por lo mismo había escrito como posesa todo lo que pudo, para repasarlo más tarde.

Mientras guardaba sus apuntes, Tomoyo la interrumpió.

_–_Sakura vienes a almorzar conmigo.

Sakura dudo, no quería amistad en ese lugar, pero Tomoyo tenía una expresión de tanto entusiasmo que Sakura fue incapaz de negarse.

_–_Sí, claro – respondió tímidamente.

Durante el almuerzo, Tomoyo monopolizó la conversación y le contaba a Sakura sobre sus hobbies. Sakura creía que era la mujer perfecta, le gustaba cocinar, participaba del coro y además diseñaba ropa, le mostró algunos bocetos, eran atuendos extraños, sin embargo eran hermosos. Sakura asentía y expresaba opiniones sobre los trajes de Tomoyo, ella se mostraba feliz.

_–_Y dime Sakura, ¿tú trabajas? – preguntó distraídamente Tomoyo mientras Sakura daba un bocado a una bola de arroz. La pregunta la descolocó y se ahogó con la comida. Tosiendo efusivamente intentaba recomponerse, mientras pensaba en una excusa para salir de aquel embrollo.

_–_Bueno yo – decía mientras tenía espasmos del ahogo previo – sí, trabajo.

_–_¿Y qué haces? – pregunto una dulce Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

_–_Bueno, bueno, es que, emmm, trabajo como niñera, sí, como niñera – mintió rogando que Tomoyo se tragara ese cuento. "_Maldición no soy buena mintiendo",_ "_te dije que no vinieras a almorzar con ella_", le reprendía su consciencia.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y cambió de tema y la conversación siguió por otros derroteros, pero Sakura casi no escuchaba nada más, que el golpeteo de su corazón.

Sakura no probó ni un solo bocado más, Tomoyo se percató de ello, era un chica muy observadora, por lo que cuando Sakura se disculpó que debía marcharse, ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Ella sabía que Sakura ocultaba algo y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de su trabajo.

Antes de que Sakura se fuera, Tomoyo le dijo – Sakura, espero que seamos amigas, te veré mañana – Sakura sólo asintió y se fue caminando lentamente, forzándose a no llorar.

Sintió pena, recordó a su padre, la vida que llevaba en Tomoeda, extrañó tener amigos, alguien de su edad, en quien confiar, sabía que en la Universidad no podría tener amigos, sin embargo, Tomoyo había sido tan simpática y amorosa, que extrañó realmente tener una vida más normal. "_¿Quizás ella lo entendería?" _pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, las lágrimas se agolpaban en su mirada.

Iba tan cabizbaja que vio que los zapatos de alguien estaban frente a ella, intento pasar por el lado pero la persona se movió e interrumpió su paso, al subir la mirada se topó con los ojos de Shaoran que de brillantes pasaron a preocupados.

_–_¿Por qué lloras Sakura? – ella no dijo nada sólo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, él con un instinto protector que desconocía que tenía, la abrazó fuertemente, mientras los hombros de Sakura se convulsionaban y las lágrimas que hasta el momento se anegaban en sus ojos, salían descontroladamente.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y se limitó a susurrarle a la castaña que todo iría bien, él no pidió explicaciones, ni la presionó para que le dijera los motivos de su llanto. Se mantuvieron un par de minutos así, él seguía abrazándola, ella lentamente comenzaba a calmarse.

Sakura rompió el abrazo, se sintió muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de la consecuencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_–_¿Estás mejor?

_–_Sí – repuso ella.

_–_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – insistió el castaño.

_–_No, con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente – señaló Sakura sin dejar de mirar el piso.

_–_¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? Quizás pueda ayudarte, pero no te sientas obligada – murmuro él.

_–_Shaoran, gracias – lo miró por primera vez en esa conversación y le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo – enserio estoy bien.

Él frunció el ceño, no se creía nada eso de que estaba bien, pero no quería aquejarla con preguntas, aunque se moría de ganas de saber si alguien la había lastimado, así que insistió.

_–_Sakura, sólo quiero que me respondas algo ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

_–_No, nadie. Sólo son cosas de mi vida, que no me gustan – se sorprendió al haber sido tan sincera con él, así que intentó remediarlo – pero no quiero hablar de ello.

_–_Está bien, le rompería la cara a cualquier idiota que te hiciera daño – sentenció Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó y le regalo una genuina sonrisa y murmuró – gracias – y sin saber porque, se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Shaoran.

El castaño se sorprendió, cerró los ojos y carraspeó sonoramente para hablarle, pero ella ya se había marchado, miró en todas direcciones, la divisó, ya iba muy lejos, podía alcanzarla, pero creía que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola.

…

Shaoran caminaba entre los demás estudiantes, repasando en su mente una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba y aún podía sentir el calor de aquella caricia que le había regalado Sakura.

Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica, menos en tan poco tiempo. Sakura había entrado en su vida y había puesto todo patas para arriba. Pero esto lo hacía feliz y sonreía como un estúpido, _como un estúpido enamorado._

_–_No – dijo en voz alta – esto no puede estar pasándome.

_– "Seguramente sólo estoy sorprendido con ella, no es lógico que alguien se enamore en un día, no niego que ella es bonita y quizás lo sería aún más si se arreglara, sí, sólo la encuentro linda, eso es todo" – _concluyó en su mente

_–_Joven Shaoran – lo sorprendió la voz de Wei – Su señora madre, lo espera en el edificio de la corporación Li, debemos salir a Hong Kong en una hora.

_–_¿Mi madre? ¿y sabes de qué se trata la dichosa reunión? – resopló mientras se dirigían a la limusina que los esperaba en el mismo lugar que se había estacionado en la mañana.

_–_No, joven – respondió el servicial empleado.

…

El primer día de Universidad había sido todo, menos pacífico, por más que se esforzó por no hacer amistades, había conocido al chico más apuesto y tierno que jamás hubiese imaginado. También estaba Tomoyo, en otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido afortunada de ser su amiga.

Deambuló gran parte de la tarde por las céntricas calles de la ciudad y al dar las tres de la tarde se dirigió a su casa, debía dormir un poco y prepararse para el trabajo.

Ingreso al pequeño departamento que le rentaba el señor Urahara, llevaba más de un año viviendo en él, lo había re-decorado y ahora lucía muchísimo mejor que antes, le resultaba gratificante llegar a su hogar. Se dirigió a dormir, pero fue un ejercicio infructuoso, no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran y en el beso que ella le había dado, en cómo él había cerrado los ojos, en esa angulosa cara que la había consolado con tanta preocupación y en la profundidad de sus ojos ámbares.

Sin más remedio se levantó a las ocho de la tarde para dirigirse a su trabajo, antes pasaría a ver a Urahara, llevaba casi un mes sin verlo.

Al llegar a su tienda Urahara, tenía listo el té y los panecillos que tanto disfrutaba Sakura.

_–_No puede ser ¿cómo sabía que vendría? – Suspiro Sakura.

_–_Tenía ese presentimiento – sostuvo.

_–_Siempre me impresionan esos presentimientos suyos, señor Urahara.

El señor se abanicó, ocultó su mirada con ese sombrero rallado que siempre llevaba – y preguntó – ¿tu primer día fue interesante?

_–_Tuvo de todo – respondió evasivamente, mientras daba una mordida a uno de los panecillos.

_–_¿Hoy trabajas? – consultó el misterioso vendedor.

_–_Sí, sólo vine de paso, para saber cómo se encontraba usted – ella replicó – sabe que usted es importante para mí.

_–_Lo sé, pequeña Sakura y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo es él?

_–_¿A qué se refiere? – dijo atropelladamente Sakura.

_–_Al chico que conociste hoy, ¿a quién más? – sonrió.

_–_Señor Urahara como sabe eso y no me diga que es otro presentimiento, ¿por qué no tiene presentimientos sobre los números de la lotería?

Urahara rió largamente – bueno, bueno si no me quieres contar, lo aceptó, pero a que es guapo – sostuvo mientras codeaba a Sakura de lo más divertido.

Continuaron riéndose, hasta que Sakura se despidió era la hora de ir al yugo laboral.

Se dirigió hacía el autobús, a pesar de que tenía dinero para el taxi, siempre ahorraba todo lo posible, quería pagar pronto la deuda del hospital y olvidarse de ese maldito trabajo.

Al avanzar el autobús, el ambiente de los barrios residenciales se vio cambiado por las luces de neón, Sakura supo que pronto tendría que bajar, se deslizó de su asiento y bajó en la parada. A lo lejos de vislumbraba las letras brillantes en azul y rojo que decía _NightClub Clow._

** Notas de la Autora: ¿Cuál es el trabajo de Sakura? aún no lo decido del todo, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Les dejo saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 3**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo podría contener lenguaje o situaciones de índole sexual, se recomienda discreción.**

Sakura ingreso por la puerta lateral del local, la cual era de uso exclusivo de los trabajadores de club. La puerta era custodiada por un simpático y corpulento muchacho de unos 22 años de edad, llamado Takashi Yamazaki. Su talante alegre y jovial, le reportaba la simpatía de casi todos, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Hola Yamazaki.

–Hola Kinomoto, ¿qué tal? – contestó el muchacho.

–Bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada – resopló, haciendo que parte de su chasquilla volara levemente, por efecto del suspiro.

–Claro, recuerdo que hoy era tu primer día en la Universidad, ¿Estuvo bien? – Indagó el alegre Yamazaki.

–Sí, todo bien.

Ante la escueta respuesta por parte de Sakura, Yamazaki alzó su dedo índice, pasó una mano por su propia cabellera, los cuales eran signos evidentes que se vendría alguna de sus comunes mentiras, que vaya a saber dios, de donde las sacaba, y que algunas veces envolvían a una ingenua castaña, sin que se diera cuenta, de qué toda la plática se trataba de un fraude o de exageraciones.

–Sabías que la palabra Universidad, se generó porque los antiguos tenían asociaciones, donde sólo se dedicaban al estudio del universo, se dice que para los principiantes pudiesen ingresar, les hacían arrastrar piedras enormes, para construir nuevos observatorios y tenían que hacerlo a mano…

–¡Yamazaki! – Lo interrumpió una hermosa mujer de esbelta figura, con su cabello de color castaño, sus ojos a juego y su ceño evidentemente fruncido. –Por qué aún posees esa irritante manía de contar sandeces – le espetó, mientras le tiraba una oreja al embustero joven. –Sakura, por favor, no le creas, es otra de sus mentiras– se dirigió a la castaña, regalándole una afable sonrisa a una perpleja Sakura.

–Sí, lo supuse desde un principio– mintió de manera descarada, para no quedar en ridículo, ya que se había creído todo –¿Cómo estás Chiharu? – preguntó a la chica a modo de saludo.

–Bien, gracias. Disculpa a Takashi, pero ya sabes cómo es– le comentó a Sakura, mientras aún le jalaba la oreja.

Yamazaki se quejaba pero aún seguía sonriendo, Sakura se puso a echar memoria, sobre si alguna vez lo había visto sin esa sonrisa ladina en el rostro, y hasta donde pudo recordar, eso no había sucedido.

–Voy al camerino a cambiarme, los veo luego– expresó Sakura.

Avanzó por el pasillo, dejando a la pareja atrás, al llegar a los camarines, observó que estaba casi vacío, sólo se encontraba la bella Yuko, una sexy y culta mujer. Que en cierta medida había sido su mentora cuando ella había llegado a trabajar a Clow.

La saludo educadamente e hizo una reverencia tal y como ella le había enseñado. Yuko era muy efusiva con sus muestras de cariño, por lo que, apenas la vio pegó un saltito y corrió a abrazarla y estrecharla con tanta fuerza que Sakura apenas podía respirar.

–¡Sakura! ¡Mi hermosa universitaria!, cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue? – pronunciando toda la frase demasiado rápido, soltó a Sakura y fijo su vista en ella revelándole a la castaña una mirada casi maternal.

–Me fue muy bien Yuko, le estoy muy agradecida por todos los consejos que me ha dado– le sonrió.

–Oh, si eres tan dulce , tú no perteneces a este lugar – murmuró Yuko.

Yuko Ichihara era la encargada del lugar, durante tres días a la semana, tenía treinta y tantos años. Era la dueña de una belleza rara, poseía una larga, lisa y negra cabellera y sus ojos eran de un extraño color, Sakura los veía tan brillantes que diría que eran como dos rubíes. Sus hermosos ojos, sus labios carnosos y su blanco rostro, más bien anguloso. Sin tomar en cuenta su gallarda figura, sus firmes senos, las piernas largas y delgadas, y sus suntuosas caderas, le daban un aire de misterio, que la hacía ser, una de las cortesanas más famosas del país, por lo que era realmente solicitada.

Su reputación era tal, que los clientes la mayoría de las veces esperaban semanas o meses, para poder concertar una cita con la hermosa mujer. Y durante la primera cita, jamás tenían sexo. Ella evaluaba muchas cosas en sus clientes y si había algo que le resultase incomodo, simplemente agradecía con cordialidad al varón en cuestión y se despedía. Para no volverlo a ver jamás.

Sakura se hundió con desgano en uno de los asientos que se encontraban frente al kilométrico espejo, el tocador tenía tantas cremas y maquillajes, que Sakura siempre se mareaba.

Retomó la plática con Yuko –Lo sé Yuko, pero aún me falta pagar gran parte de la deuda de papá, luego de eso me iré y buscaré mi felicidad – suspiró y su mente fue inundada por ese chico, sin duda era hermoso y tierno. "_¡Ay Shaoran! ¿por qué tuve que conocerte en estas circunstancias?"_ se dijo en su fuero interno.

–Es hora de la transformación– cuchicheó Yuko –tu show es a las doce, da lo mejor, como siempre, pequeña– expresó la cortesana, mientras abandonaba el camerino.

_Da lo mejor, pequeña._

Esas palabras le recordaron el primer día que había pisado el club Clow.

_Flash Back_

_–¿De qué trabajo se trata? – preguntó Sakura con las cejas arqueadas._

_–Veras pequeña Sakura, tengo un amigo que es dueño de un club y el negocio reporta grandes ganancias, por lo cual sus empleados ganan mucho dinero – anunció Urahara en tono discreto._

_–¿Qué clase de club es? –cuestionó la joven, dándole mala espina el tono que uso el señor Urahara._

_–Bueno–hizo una pausa, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y con la otra mano sostenía su abanico típico y lo agitaba levemente –es un club de entretenimiento…de entretenimiento para…caballeros– término la frase murmurando muy bajito._

_–No lo haré– replicó Sakura, sintiéndose muy decepcionada de que aquel hombre, del cual ella estaba tremendamente agradecida, le propusiera algo tan ruin._

_–Sakura, no lo rechaces de buenas a primeras, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo mañana en la mañana al club y hablamos con mi amigo? –Preguntó mirándola de soslayo– Si hablamos con Clow y aún así no encontramos algo adecuado para ti, simplemente lo rechazas. Sakura no te estoy pidiendo que vendas tus valores, pero hay ciertas reglas que pueden doblarse sin quebrarse. Piénsalo– le espetó._

_A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron hacia el Night Club Clow, el edificio era de color blanco invierno, su construcción resultaba de estilo clásico, la gran puerta negra que poseía, hacía un delicado contraste con las paredes del lugar. _

_Los recibió un hombre muy amable, con unos lentes redondos, Sakura se percató de que eran muy parecidos a los que usaba su padre, incluso su dulce mirada, le recordaba al fallecido Fujitaka. Su cabello era oscuro y largo, y estaba sostenido en una cola._

_–¡Urahara! Es un placer verte, luego de tanto tiempo–confesó el eufórico hombre._

_–¡Clow Reed! Pero cada día que te veo estás más joven, deberías enseñarme el hechizo – bromeó Urahara._

_–Ella debe ser Sakura, ¿verdad? – Urahara asintió –es un placer jovencita._

_–Mucho gusto– Saludó lerdamente Sakura, haciendo una breve reverencia._

_–Tu espalda no está recta, y la inclinación de tus hombros está mal– surgió una voz desde el fondo del salón, los tres giraron simultáneamente, para notar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba reclinada en un sofá de color rojo, con muchos almohadones, mientras pegaba una calada al elegante pitillo que sostenía un cigarrillo._

_–Vamos Yuko, no seas tan exigente, ella es muy joven–comentó un nervioso Urahara._

_–Cállate Urahara–sentenció la imponente Yuko._

_La "entrevista" continuo, en ella le explicaron las labores que se desempeñaban en el Club, principalmente Sakura pudo clasificarlas en cuatro: Bailarinas, masajistas, meseras y prostitutas. Estas actividades no necesariamente eran excluyentes, es decir, una bailarina podía ejecutar las otras tres tareas, lo cual le reportaba mayores ingresos._

_Sakura palideció, al tratar un tema tan delicado, como si se tratará de algo completamente fútil._

_Clow habló con prestancia y soltura sobre las tareas específicas que debía realizar la trabajadora, dependiendo de la actividad que desarrollaba._

_La mesera, por ejemplo, era la encargada de servir a los clientes lo que ellos pidieran, procurando que pidiesen bebidas caras o que se las invitaran. Esta actividad también incluía sentarse en el regazo de los clientes y flirtear con ellos._

_La bailarina era quien montaba los shows, debía saber bailar sobre el tubo, esto se conoce como pole dance, y quitarse la ropa, los clientes no podían tocarla. Solo meterle dinero en la tanga. También podían realizar bailes privados._

_La masajista es la encargada de relajar a los clientes a través de masajes eróticos, los cuales incluían que la mujer estuviese desnuda y se frotase contra el cuerpo del cliente, y si la masajista estaba dispuesta, y el cliente lo requería podía realizarle sexo oral, si éste pagaba por ello._

_Las prostitutas, bueno eso era tener relaciones sexuales con el cliente._

_Sakura se horrorizó, descartó de inmediato ser masajista o prostituta, pero las otras dos opciones tampoco le agradaban con demasía, Primero ser mesera, le parecía bien, pero no quería sentarse en el regazo de ninguno de esos hombres, podía aprender a ser más coqueta, pero lo de sentarse en la piernas de algún viejo rabo verde, ni hablar._

_La segunda opción era ser bailarina, ella era buena para los deportes, bailar con el tubo, probablemente no le costaría demasiado, teniendo en cuenta su condición física, pero el detalle de quitarse la ropa, la aterraba._

_–Sientes que puedes desempeñar alguno de los puestos que te he descrito– le preguntó un resuelto Clow a la cabizbaja castaña._

_Sakura expuso las restricciones que tenía respecto a las dos labores que había encontrado viables y al final agregó._

_–Creo que rechazaré su oferta._

_–Espera Sakura– la interrumpió Urahara y se dirigió a su amigo– Clow esta chica es un diamante en bruto y yo creo que a tu club le hace falta Shows con una mayor calidad, he visto algunos de ellos y son siempre iguales, sale la chica, baila, se quita la ropa y eso es todo. Yo te propongo que a Sakura le des la oportunidad de realizar espectáculos de mayor complejidad hechos con sensualidad, ya sabes que el erotismo se trata más de esconder algo, que mostrar todo de una vez._

_Al ver el gesto confuso de Clow, Urahara añadió._

_–Me explicaré, creo que podrías hacer de Sakura tu mayor referente, la chica que realiza sensuales actos semanales, pero que jamás llegan a ser burdos, ella será intocable y probablemente la más deseada, después de Yuko, por supuesto–dijo esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la cortesana –. Por lo cual es primordial que ella ninguna de las veces quede completamente desnuda. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Yuko se mantuvo expectante, las palabras dichas por Urahara eran del todo ciertas, en el club había un sin número de chicas de muy buen ver, que desarrollaban los bailes tal y como los había descrito el comerciante. Sería renovador tener una musa para los caballeros, la cual estuviese tan cerca de ellos pero que a la vez fuese inalcanzable, que cada semana regresaran sabiendo que su diosa les tendrá preparado un nuevo show. Los clientes que quedarán prendados de ellas regresarían cada semana y el negocio se vería beneficiado._

_La cortesana lanzó una mirada analítica sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y lo que observo la complació, era de estatura mediana, su complexión era delgada, tenía los senos llenos y firmes sin llegar a ser grotescos y su trasero era envidiable, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio._

_Clow parecía sopesar la idea, pero no se veía realmente convencido. –Vamos Urahara, ¿qué ocurrirá si esto no funciona y comienzo a perder clientela? –señaló El dueño del local._

_Urahara sostuvo un sonrisa de costado –Mi envidiado amigo, bien sabes tú, quien no se arriesga, no gana. –especuló animado, sintiéndose ya triunfador de esta extraña negociación._

_–Vamos a hacerlo, querido–dijo la cortesana a Clow– ¿Qué es lo que podemos perder?_

_–Está bien, sólo lo haremos porque Sakura es amiga de Urahara y porque sus descabelladas ideas, la mayoría del tiempo resultan con éxito.–murmuro Clow –pero primero quiero saber si Sakura está conforme, la paga sería buena y si esto es un éxito tus ingresos subirán. Será un Show diferente cada semana, pero lo repetirás durante cinco días, los otros dos serán tus días libres._

_Enormemente azorada, Sakura sopesó la idea, sería una bailarina, eso no era malo, lo malo era que lo sería de un Night Club, lo bueno es que no se desnudaría por completo. Podría conservar algo de dignidad."Doblar las reglas sin quebrarlas o más bien torcer sus valores sin romperlos". Además necesitaba dinero y en ningún lugar podría tener las regalías que aquí le ofrecían._

_Sakura se lleno de valor y anunció_

_–Acepto el trabajo, siempre y cuando ningún cliente me toque y yo no quede desnuda._

_–Siendo así– intervino Yuko– será necesario que la instruya durante un par de semanas sobre lo básico de Pole Dance y algunas otras cosas._

_Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes, Sakura aprendió con preocupante facilidad a bailar en el tubo. Yuko le enseño algunas cuestiones actorales, que debería explotar durante la presentación de los espectáculos. Y también se contrató a un coreógrafo que le ayudará a Sakura a preparar cada función. Durante ese tiempo conoció profundamente a Yuko, la dama la educo sobre como saludar correctamente y a celebrar la ceremonia del té. Le enseño a caminar en esos enormes tacones, que la hacían crecer demasiados centímetros. También le aconsejo que no hablara de su profesión con ninguna persona, ya que a pesar de que ella no vendería su cuerpo, la gente siempre opinaba que si trabajas en un Night Club eres una puta. Y más que nada que no se enamorara mientras trabajara allí._

_Su primer Show fue anunciado con bombos y platinos. Fue la única vez que el señor Urahara asistió a verla y antes de salir al escenario, le dijo:_

_Da lo mejor, pequeña._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Sakura comenzó _su transformación_ aplicó una loción limpiadora en su rostro y la dejo actuar un par de minutos, mientras se dedico a ordenar el atuendo que usaría, se trataba de un traje de ángel muy sensual, llevaba un sinfín de lentejuelas que probablemente la harían brillar en el escenario. Encima llevaría una túnica muy conservadora y bajo todo ello vestiría una diminuta tanga de color rojo y un sujetador del mismo color. También miro los accesorios. Una aureola, las alas de ángel pequeñas, una cola y unos cachos de demonio.

Empezó a maquillarse los ojos con colores claros y brillantes se ubicó las pestañas postizas que eran enormes, ella tenía las pestañas largas, pero para que fuesen visibles por todos en el espectáculo debía usarlas. Sus labios deberían ser de color carmín, para que contrastara con el color blanco y puro de su ropa. Una vez que estuvo lista, casi no se reconocía, eso le ocurría siempre. Su look tan despreocupado que llevaba en su vida diaria, era diametralmente opuesto a lo que presentaba en sus bailes.

El tema del Show era un cliché, ella era el ángel que era seducida por los demonios. Lo llamaron en ángel caído.

La escenografía constaba de nubes que imitaban el cielo, ella se situaba en un columpio adornado con delicadas flores, al comenzar la música se mecía en el columpio, hasta que uno de los bailarines, vestido de negro, le quita la túnica y comienza a hacer movimientos en el tubo, algunos giros y piruetas.

El ángel, observa todo con mucha atención, entonces este demonio amarra su túnica bien arriba en el tubo, el bailarín, se deja caer graciosamente, se va y se ríe de ella.

Es en ese momento que ella, desesperada intenta conseguir su túnica, realizando movimientos sensuales y piruetas deslumbrantes, pero sin dejar esa expresión de desconsuelo y lucha.

Su sensual vestimenta oscila entre cada movimiento y finalmente consigue su túnica, se deja caer del tubo y mira la túnica y el tubo alternadamente, mientras la música da un preludio, una calma antes del caos. Ella finalmente da una sonrisa ladina, tira su túnica al suelo y vuelve al tubo, está vez sus movimientos son más osados, mientras se sostiene arriba, cuatro oscuros bailarines aparecen en escena, maravillados por los giros sensuales y lujuriosos que ejecuta el ángel.

Ellos la toman y la envuelven y en ese momento la luz se apaga y aprovechan para quitarle las alas, el trajecito blanco y la aureola, le ponen los cachitos de diablilla y la cola se despliega de su diminuta tanga. Todo rápidamente para que el público no lo note.

Cuando la luz vuelve, ella muestra una mirada de desafío, convertida en un demonio, realizan algunos paso en el suelo con sus bailares y ella sube al tubo, embutida sólo con el pequeñísimo atuendo de color rojo, sus labios destellan y cuando la música está por terminar ella queda solo afirmada con la piernas, echada hacía atrás y con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

Cuando termina los vítores y aplausos no hacen esperar, la algarabía que se produce, demuestra lo mucho que gusto el espectáculo a los asistentes, ella finalmente baja del tubo y hace una reverencia hacía el público. Esa es la cuarta noche que realiza el mismo acto, ya que cada nuevo show es presentado a la clientela los días viernes hasta el día martes. Y luego el viernes siguiente se muestra un nuevo espectáculo.

Ella abandona el escenario con una ovación. Tras bambalinas Yuko la espera con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Cariño, has estado maravillosa–le aseguró su instructora.

–Gracias, sabes que siempre tengo nervios, es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago– sonrió con sincera gratitud, mientras se ponía una bata de color verde que resaltaba la intensidad de su mirada.

–Ni siquiera lo menciones –Recordó la hermosa Yuko – La primera vez que hiciste tu espectáculo, casi fue un fiasco.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien, estaba tan nerviosa que tropecé con esos infernales zapatos y boté parte de la escenografía, pero como la canción estaba finalizando, la gente asumió que era parte del show–añadió.

–¡Sakura!– interrumpió Clow entusiasmado. A los clientes les ha encantado, ya sabes que un gran puñado sólo viene a verte a ti, como siempre los nuevos han intentado averiguar a cuanto asciende tu precio, a veces son cifras exorbitantes. ¿Lo sabías?–La miró enarcando una de sus cejas. –Pero soy un caballero y cumplo mi palabra, por lo que les digo que eres mi hija y que no estás a la venta –rió efusivamente mientras le tocaba un hombro a la castaña.

–Se lo agradezco, señor Clow.

–Vamos niña, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a llamar "señor Clow"? –Suspiró –¿No te das cuenta de lo viejo que me haces sentir?, llámame simplemente Clow, como todos. –Añadió a modo de súplica y con un gesto extremadamente exagerado.

–Brincos dieras, Clow– le espetó Yuko –No es que Sakura te haga sentir viejo, lo eres realmente.

–Yuko que malvada eres .

Yuko se reía descaradamente de la expresión de congoja de Clow. Sakura observaba el cuadro y notaba la confianza que existía entre ellos dos. Ese tipo de confianza que sólo se puede construir cuando has pasado mucho tiempo con esa persona. Ella era una despistada de primera, pero podía notar el cariño y respeto que esos dos se profesaban. Intuía que quizás mantenían un romance en secreto. Pese a que jamás había visto nada más que preocupación fraternal del uno por el otro.

–Permiso, iré a cambiarme –musitó Sakura e hizo una reverencia a ambos y se alejó camino a los vestidores.

–Está tan cambiada, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, en su fuero íntimo le gusta bailar y ama lo que hace, se nota en el esfuerzo que pone en los ensayo, los grandes espectáculos que realiza. El inconveniente más grande es que en este tipo de lugares es mal visto por la gente. Y ella siendo como es, se siente horriblemente avergonzada de siquiera mencionarlo. –Confesó Clow, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Es una chica fuerte, casi no se nota, pero ella saldrá adelante de todos los problemas que se puedan venir –sentenció, regalándole a Clow una enorme sonrisa.

…

En Hong Kong, una lujosa avioneta aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional.

En su interior un malhumorado Shaoran iba maldiciendo silenciosamente. No tenía idea del motivo por el cual su madre lo hubiera hecho venir. Sólo esperaba que no le tomase demasiado tiempo y lograse volver pronto a clases, no podía perdérselas, el semestre apenas había comenzado. _"No podía dejar de verla a ella"_. Le preocupaba que estuviese triste. Se arrepentía de no haberla seguido para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Al bajar de la avioneta, la típica limusina de siempre lo esperaba y el número de guardaespaldas era exagerado. En China, el heredero del clan Li, era horriblemente perseguido por lo medios. Además, hace un par de años había sufrido un intento de secuestro, lo que había desencadenado que su seguridad se triplicase, cada vez que ponía un pie en el país.

La limusina era custodiada por cuatro automóviles todos ellos negros y de vidrios polarizados, sus ocupantes eran expertos soldados que resguardaban la vida de Shaoran, inclusive si tenían que dar su vida por ello.

En poco más de treinta minutos después, se encontraban flanqueando la imponente puerta de la mansión Li, cuya construcción databa de hace más de quinientos años, la casa de Li era opulenta y gigantesca. Shaoran no sabía cuántas habitaciones tenía, pero calculaba que fácilmente eran sesenta o quizás más.

Entre aquella riqueza había crecido, Shaoran era el quinto hijo de Ieran, su madre. Fue el único varón, sus cuatro hermanas, Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, eran mucho mayores que él, pero desde pequeño fue víctima del excelso amor que aquellas cuatros damiselas le expresaban.

Recordó como tenía que esconderse, porque a sus ruidosas hermanas, les encantaba maquillarlo y vestirlo de mujer, con sólo recordar eso, se tensó y rogó a los dioses que ese día ellas no se encontraran en la mansión Li. Todas sus hermanas ya se habían casado. Pero cada vez que se enteraban de que Shaoran estaba en china, eran capaces de dejar lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo y correr a saludar a su querido hermano menor.

Al ingresar Shaoran a la mansión, estaba siendo esperado por toda la servidumbre, formados como si se tratase de algún pelotón militar. Todos ellos a unísono dijeron:

–Buenas noches amo, esperamos que su estancia sea satisfactoria–terminaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

La majestuosidad del salón era deslumbrante, los muros eran de un color claro, poseía una escalera de mármol que cruzaba la estancia, haciendo que ésta adquiriera una soberbia apariencia. Tenía algunas pinturas cuyos excéntricos trazos le hacían la competencia a aquellas exquisitas esculturas, que eran sostenidas en muebles de un gusto fino lo cual hacía que todo combinase con elegante precisión.

Shaoran replicó el gesto y fijo sus ojos en la mujer que estaba delante de aquel grupo de trabajadores.

Ieran Li, su belleza tradicional no había menguado a pesar de los años, era una mujer de larga cabellera, que se encontraba recogida en un moño alto y dos mechoncitos de pelo caían por el costado de su cara. Sus ojos oscuros revelaban una profunda y seria mirada. Sus pequeños labios estaban pintados de un color rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. Su figura permanecía esbelta y aquel traje tradicional chino, hacía que pereciese una verdadera diosa.

–Bienvenido, hijo – susurró con una voz baja y aterciopelada.

–Madre, es un gusto volver a verla, la he extrañado –aseveró el castaño, sonrojándose un poco mientras realizaba una educada reverencia.

La mujer dulcificó su mirada y se acercó, para tomar las manos de su pequeño– Vamos cariño, supongo que no has comido nada, así que he ordenado que preparen tu comida favorita, dim sum.–La cual era una comida china liviana que se suele servir con té. Contiene combinaciones de carnes, vegetales, mariscos y frutas.

Ieran invitó a su hijo al exageradamente grande comedor, donde estaban los cubiertos en la cabecera de la considerable mesa, él avanzó hacía el puesto y le fue presentada su cena. Su madre se sentó a la derecha y se dedico a observar a su retoño, cuando éste daba buena cuenta de la cena. Se percató que cada día que pasaba, Shaoran adquiría más rasgos su padre, Hien Li.

Cuando Shaoran estaba en casa, Ieran insistía que él fuese quien hiciera las veces de anfitrión y señor de la casa, pesé a que Shaoran sólo heredaría su fortuna y cargo una vez que se hubiese casado, mientras tanto, su madre era quien llevaba los negocios de la familia y quien ostentaba el cargo de líder del clan. Ieran consciente de que su hijo probablemente nunca tendría una vida normal, había aceptado su petición de ir a estudiar a Japón, el país Nipón representaba más libertad para el menor de los Li. Y le regalaba la posibilidad de desenvolverse sin el escrutinio público al cual era siempre sometido.

Cuando Shaoran término de cenar, dio un suspiro de evidente satisfacción, la comida había estado deliciosa. Pero pronto recordó que su madre lo había citado con extrema urgencia, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su madre.

–Madre, ¿por qué tuve que venir de improviso?

–Vamos hijo, es demasiado tarde, para discutir ese asunto, lo haremos mañana por la mañana así esperamos que lleguen tus hermanas para que puedan verte, llevas meses sin venir a China.

Shaoran olvido por completo el motivo de su visita, en el momento que le nombraron a sus hermanas, un escalofrió recorrió su columna y enmudeció de inmediato.

–No te preocupes–prometió Ieran–intentaré mantenerlas bajo control–. Suspiro la matriarca, sin llegar a creer realmente que aquello fuese posible.

–Como usted diga madre–susurro Shaoran perturbado.

Shaoran se despidió de forma afectuosa de su madre y se dirigió a su habitación. La estancia era enorme, aún poseía los posters que había pegado años atrás. Shaoran era un ferviente admirador de Metallica, había ido a un par de conciertos de ellos y la verdad nunca se cansaba de escucharlos. Los muros de la habitación de Shaoran eran de color verde, la cama extra grande se encontraba en el medio de aquel cuarto, poseía un conjunto de sillones que combinaban perfectamente con el estilo moderno que poseía su refugio. El equipo de sonido era de tal potencia, que si lo escuchaba con el máximo volumen seguro se madre se volvería loca.

Su equipaje se encontraba ordenado en el armario. Fue hasta éste, sacó su pijama y se dirigió al baño privado de su cuarto y procedió a darse una ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, su mente una y otra vez iba a dar a la cara de aquella castaña que tanto lo había sorprendido.

Se excitó al pensar que ella podría compartir un baño con él algún día, la castaña era muy hermosa y su personalidad tierna, hacían que el lívido de Shaoran subiera, sin darse cuenta su miembro reaccionó y se erecto. Al notar del rumbo de sus pensamientos, cerró de golpe la llave del agua caliente y abrió aquella de agua fría, no podía estar excitado con una chica que había conocido hace tan poco. Eso jamás le había pasado. No se quitó del chorro hasta que le castañeaban los dientes del frío, sin embargo su erección seguía donde mismo, el deseo que repentinamente despertó, no se iba y estaba tentado a tocarse. Pero de pronto, recordó como ella lo había besado de aquella forma tan inocente y se sintió un bastardo. Quizás ella aún estaba triste y él pensando en ella de esa forma tan inapropiada.

Sin más, se vistió con el pijama, la entrepierna le quedó ajustada, por las razones ya expuestas y se recostó en la cama, _"Ojala que cuando regrese pueda verla, quizás sólo es algo pasajero y cuando la vea todos los días esto se me pase"._ Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

La mañana llego rápidamente, Shaoran no se dio cuenta del momento en que se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero el ruido en la planta baja lo despertó de sopetón.

Escucho un estruendoso conjunto de gritos y risas, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente. Miro hacia los lados y la ventana que daba a un balcón lo sedujo de manera inexorable. Se incorporó de forma ágil, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando una turba de muchachas ingreso a su habitación.

Futtie fue la primera en estrecharlo en un abrazó efusivo–Hermanito te extrañamos – susurró mientras besaba su cabeza con desesperación.

Feimei y Shiefa se unieron a ese abrazo, cuestionando el por qué del _abandono _de Shaoran para con ellas. Con un tono remilgado que desde siempre habían tenido.

Fanren se mantuvo un poco alejada de aquellas muestras de cariño, su evidente estado de embarazo, le impedía formar parte del teatro de siempre, ya que podía poner en riesgo la vida del bebe.

–Niñas, por favor– se escuchó el lúgubre tono de la madre de los cinco.

Las tres acosadoras, pararon en el acto, Shaoran respiraba trabajosamente, los abrazos de sus hermanas, por poco lo matan, su rostro estaba encendido y su cabellos aún más desordenado que de costumbre.

–Madre, lo que pasa es que hemos extrañado mucho a Shaoran – lo miró de soslayo Sheifa.

–Lo entiendo, pero no es manera de comportarse, ustedes son señoras de alta sociedad, con maridos importantes, no deben mostrar este tipo de conducta –sentenció de forma absolutamente altiva y con un gesto de reprobación.

Fanren, se acerco a Shaoran, lo ayudo a incorporarse y lo abrazo suavemente, Shaoran se sorprendió al ver a su hermana embarazada.

–Fanren, no sabía que estabas esperando un bebe, ¿por qué nadie me lo había dicho? –miró a sus otras tres hermanas y a su madre, evidentemente molesto.

Fanren lo interrumpió –Shaoran, yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada, quería contártelo cuando vinieras, no es algo que hubiese querido que supieras por teléfono. Pero como tardaste tanto en venir y no aceptaste ninguna de mis invitaciones, no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo, antes de que lo notases. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

–Te felicito hermana– se acercó a ella y la abrazó de forma tan delicada, casi como si ella se fuese a desarmar, si aplicaba más fuerza.

Repentinamente Ieran anunció que esperaría a Shaoran en el despacho, que su padre utilizó en vida.

Shaoran asintió, Ieran ordenó a sus hijas que esperaran a Shaoran en la sala de estar, para permitir que éste se aseara. Shaoran estuvo listo en menos de quince minutos y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba su madre. Su corazón palpitaba de forma errática, presintiendo que lo que ocurriría allí, cambiaría su vida.

Shaoran se acerco al despacho y golpeo la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de su mano, escucho un adelante y procedió a entrar.

Ieran se encontraba revisando unos papeles, alzó la vista hacía su heredero, guardo todo en una carpeta, puso sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazó sus manos y su cara descansó entre ellas flojamente.

–Por favor hijo siéntate– lo invitó mientras señalaba una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a ella.

–Madre ¿de qué es lo que debemos hablar? – consultó nerviosamente Shaoran, consciente de la mirada oscurecida de su madre.

–Te he mandado a llamar desde Japón ya que ha llegado la hora de hablar de tu matrimonio– señaló su madre.

**Notas de la autora: Me pasé gran parte de la noche escribiendo este capítulo y vamos ya se supo el tipo de trabajo que realiza nuestra querida Sakura. Intenté imaginarme a Sakura como una stripper de tomo y lomo, pero la personalidad que posee, hace esto virtualmente imposible, fue así como Urahara, le lanzó un salvavidas y término aceptando. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el matrimonio de Shaoran? ¿Tomoyo se enterará del trabajo de Sakura? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo. Se agradecen sus reviews y críticas, siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras tanto en Tokio.

Se repetía algo muy común, en la casa de cierta castaña. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida. Corría por el pequeño apartamento, para ahorrar tiempo mientras se duchaba cepillaba con ahínco sus dientes. Sólo tardó tres minutos en el proceso. Se secó el cuerpo con una velocidad deslumbrante y con lo atrasada que estaba no alcanzaría a secarse el cabello, pero al menos se lo cepilló, se puso un conjunto de ropa interior de color gris y se vistió con unos jeans ajustados, que le quedaban como un guante, también con una sudadera desteñida de color oscuro con un dibujo del toro de los Chicago Bulls, unas zapatillas deportivas y un abrigo, ya que el ambiente estaba frío.

Había dejado su bolso listo el día anterior por lo que lo tomó rápidamente, se hizo con una de las manzanas que tenía en la frutera y cogió las llaves del departamento y salió corriendo. Si tenía suerte alcanzaría el tren que la dejaría a siete cuadras de la Universidad, y le daría un estrecho tiempo de menos de diez minutos para llegar al salón de clases a la hora.

Alcanzó su cometido, devoró la manzana en el tren y al bajar de éste corrió como toda una deportista, se apuró tanto que muchos estudiantes se sorprendían cuando ella pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado. Sólo faltaban tres minutos pero aún le quedaba más de la mitad del camino. Por lo que apuró el paso.

Sakura llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el profesor, el cual amablemente le permitió el paso. Sakura era una mujer de costumbre, por lo cual se sentó exactamente en el mismo asiento que el día anterior. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento comenzó a buscar a Shaoran con la vista, no lo encontró y eso internamente la decepcionó.

Intento concentrarse y lo logró. Había dormido muy bien como no hacía hace mucho tiempo, se había ido del club Clow aproximadamente a las 2:30 A.M.

_Flashback_

_Hanataro su taxista la había estado esperando como siempre, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar Yuko le presentó a Hanataro, y le aconsejo que fuese él quien siempre la llevase a casa. Su mentora lo conocía y le inspiraba confianza. Le explicó que uno de los riesgos de su trabajo era que había veces en que algunos hombres, no sabían distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad, y que sería muy peligroso que uno de esos hombres supieran donde ella vivía._

_Hanataro era un hombre mayor muy amable, que según Sakura sabía, tenía tres hijos y amaba fervientemente a su mujer, siempre hablaba de ella. Lo que hacía que Sakura sintiera que la conocía profundamente, aunque jamás le hubiese visto la punta de la nariz._

_El trayecto esa noche había sido muy silencioso, a Sakura le corroía el pensamiento de que Shaoran Li, se enterara de su trabajo y la despreciara. Ese castaño se le había metido por debajo de los poros, y aunque casi no lo conocía, el brillo de sus ojos ámbares le rebelaba un joven de hermosos sentimientos y de gran valor. No se percató de que habían llegado, si no es porque Hanataro se lo anunció, ella probablemente se hubiese quedado sentada en el asiento trasero de su taxi más tiempo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos._

_Eran las 3:15 A.M. cuando llegó a casa, y se durmió pensando en Shaoran._

_Fin de Flashback_

La clase transcurrió con la velocidad avasalladora, lo cual era posible a raíz del entendimiento que había desarrollado en la clase.

Su estomago rugió dándole a conocer que una manzanita no sería suficiente para aplacar sus exigencias, motivo por el cual, se dirigió a paso firme a la cafetería, compró una cajita de leche y un paquete de galletas, eso sería suficiente para acallar los sonidos de sus tripas.

Se dirigía hacia el lugar en que había estado el día anterior. Era como un viaje en el tiempo que le reportaba paz a la castaña.

Su caminata silenciosa, se vio interrumpida por una voz que gritaba su nombre.

–¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Ella detuvo su marcha y se volteó para identificar a quien la llamaba con tanto escándalo.

Miró tremendamente sorprendida como el joven, que el día anterior, había interrumpido su plática con Shaoran, corría a su encuentro.

–"_¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Endio? ¿Oriol? ¿Epiol? ¡Oh no puedo recordarlo!_", pensó realmente avergonzada.

–Sakura hola– Saludo Eriol susurrando las palabras, mientras recobraba el aliento.

–Hola– Saludo mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas, intentando infructuosamente recordar el nombre del chico.

–Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el primo de Shaoran, ¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos ayer–Le aclaró el pelinegro ante la mirada confundida de la ojiverde.

–Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está?

–Bien, estoy buscando a Shaoran, fui al salón pero ya no estaba, ¿tú sabes donde se fue? –Inquirió a la castaña.

Un poco confundida por la confianza que mostraba el primo de Shaoran, ya que la llamaba por su primer nombre como si eso fuese lo más normal. Se sintió incomoda pero decidió no demostrarlo, ni emitir queja alguna.

–Hoy no lo vi en la clase, Hiragizawa, por lo cual no sé donde pueda estar– musitó la joven.

–¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Se preguntó a él mismo con el ceño fruncido y en voz alta –Y por favor, llámame Eriol– resopló.

–No lo sé, pero espero que se encuentre bien–musitó ella en tono preocupado.

Eriol iba a decir algo más cuando se quedó embobado mirando hacia el hombro de Sakura, detrás de su hombro específicamente. Sakura por reflejo, volteó y su mirada chocó con unos dulces y brillantes ojos azules.

–Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –saludó Tomoyo, mientras le regalaba una radiante sonrisa.

Una brisa movió suavemente su hermosa cabellera e hizo que el embobamiento de Eriol se multiplicara por diez.

Sakura correspondió el saludo y notó que se hizo un incomodo silencio.

–Tomoyo, él es el joven Eriol Hiragizawa, es primo de un compañero de clases–dijo a la chica de mirada de orquídea.

–Hiragizawa, ella es Tomoyo – Se volteó hacía Tomoyo y le afirmó. –No me dijiste tu apellido ayer, así que no sé cuál es.

–Daidouji–le respondió.

–Es un placer conocerla, señorita Daidouji– Susurró Eriol con un tono tremendamente sensual, mientras repetía la acción que había hecho con Sakura, tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente, pero éste desapareció casi al instante. Delicadamente le arrebató su mano y respondió con un tono impersonal.

–El gusto es mío joven Hiragizawa.

La pelinegra se giró hacia Sakura, quien distraídamente intentaba abrir el envase que mantenía envuelta la pajita de la leche individual y la introducía en el agujero dispuesto para ello. Sakura pego dos sorbos y le devolvió la mirada.

–Sakura ayer luego del almuerzo, no volví a verte.

A Sakura la bombardearon la secuencia de imágenes de su salida del casino, del encuentro con Shaoran y como la había consolado, por último como ella lo había besado en la mejilla. Se sonrojó al instante.

–Sí, no tenía más clases en la tarde y tenía cosas que hacer, siento que te hayas preocupado – susurró Sakura a modo de disculpa.

–Oh vamos, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde vamos ahora? La clase comienza en diez minutos– le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, no tomando en cuenta a Eriol.

Eriol sintiéndose demasiado ignorado, por esa maldita y bella mujer de ojos azules, interrumpió dirigiéndose a la castaña.

–Sakura, tienes saldo en tu celular, quiero llamar a Shaoran y el mío se me olvidó en casa.

La chica de ojos esmeralda, dudo por un segundo y le entrego un celular que poseía un colgante de color verde, el cual no era demasiado barato, pero que tampoco era caro. Lo necesario para mantenerse comunicada y poder ingresar a internet con él.

Eriol le devolvió el teléfono a Sakura, necesitaba el número de desbloqueo. Sakura ingreso rápidamente la fecha del aniversario de sus padres y le regreso el aparato, al joven, que se notaba un poco molesto. Vio como marcó un número y puso el celular cerca de su oreja. No tuvo respuesta.

–Le enviaré un mensaje por whatssap, ya que no contesta. ¿Te molesta que guarde su número para poder enviarle el mensaje? – Le pregunto a Sakura mientras ella comía gustosa una galleta.

Sakura se ruborizó inmediatamente.

–No hay problema– La voz le salió temblorosa e hizo que Eriol la mirara socarronamente y le escribió a Shaoran:

_Shaoran, soy Eriol, ¿estás bien? envíame un mensaje cuando puedas, para saber porque faltaste a clases, olvide mi celular, así que te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_Mensaje enviado a las 10:37_

Le entregó el celular a Sakura quien lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

–¿Nos vamos? – Le consultó a ambos pelinegros, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Ambos asintieron.

Eriol se unió a las chicas y llegaron al lugar favorito de Sakura. Tomoyo expresó lo maravilloso que le parecía el lugar y Eriol sólo lo observó en silencio.

Mantuvieron una conversación un poco banal y más que nada se dedicaron a comer.

La mañana transcurrió a paso de tortuga, Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, tenía el número de Shaoran, era tan feliz, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería hablarle, pero quizás él se molestaría. Casi no presto atención, pese a que esforzó por hacerlo. Una y otra vez recordaba que con el número del castaño podría hablar con él a cualquier hora.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y habían quedado de juntarse con Eriol, el primo de Shaoran le caía muy bien, contaba muchos chistes y tenía un gran ingenio para imitar a algunos profesores, pese a que no coincidían en ninguna clase, porque Eriol estaba en segundo año. Cursaba la misma carrera que ella.

Tomoyo en cambio, estudiaba finanzas. La pelinegra soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora de modas, pero su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo, cuando le comunicó que eso precisamente era lo que estudiaría. Así fue como en base a amenazas a Tomoyo no lo quedó otra que darle el gusto a su madre, pero secretamente tenía un plan para cumplir su cometido. Estudiaría finanzas, se independizaría y volvería a estudiar lo que siempre había soñado.

Esperaron por más de diez minutos a Eriol, pero no apareció. Fue así como Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron a almorzar en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Sakura comió un estofado de carne, ya que la sopa caliente le ayudaría con el frío que sentía. Tomoyo pidió una ensalada liviana con pescado a la plancha. Té para acompañar el almuerzo para ambas.

Se encontraban degustando sus deliciosos almuerzos cuando inesperadamente Tomoyo habló y le preguntó a Sakura.

–Es mi idea o ¿Te gusta el primo del Eriol?

Sakura pasó por veinte tonalidades de rojo antes de sentir el valor suficiente, para enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Tomoyo.

–¿Po…por q…que me lo preguntas, Tomoyo?

–Sakura no te conozco hace demasiado tiempo, sólo desde ayer, pero he notado que cuando te pones nerviosa, tartamudeas o te sonrojas, y ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosa por alguien que te da igual? – sentenció con un gesto divertido, al ver la expresión de perplejidad de la castaña.

–Bueno yo… yo no sé que responder– musitó completamente avergonzada.

–Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?

–La verdad, es que ayer choqué con él para no llegar atrasada a clases y cuando lo vi, sus ojos, no lo sé Tomoyo, son los más hermosos que he visto. Además es muy tierno y cuando lo veo, me siento muy feliz, pero a la vez muy nerviosa. No sé cómo explicarme. Es tan enredado. – suspiró la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cara, para esconder el rubor que insistía en realizar un campamento permanente en sus mejillas.

–Entonces sí te gusta, eso es innegable – completó la inteligente amiga de Sakura.

Tomoyo continuo con su interrogatorio, propio de un detective experimentado, Sakura sin darse cuenta le había soltado todo, incluyendo el encuentro que tuvieron cuando él la consoló y lo besó.

Tomoyo enarcó ambas cejas, había algo que no encajaba y decidida a aclarar sus dudas, insistió.

–¿Por qué estabas triste? Deberías estar feliz en el primer día de universidad.

Sakura enmudeció, como le iba a explicar que era ella misma, Tomoyo, quien había desencadenado su pena, preguntándole por su trabajo. Y no tenía ganas de inventar nada más. Ya bastante mal se sentía mintiéndole sobre la verdadera actividad que realizaba. Por lo cual sólo fue sincera con ella.

–Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de ello, lo siento.

–Está bien, siento si te sentiste presionada, pero quiero que sepas– la miró con ternura, mientras tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas– que realmente siempre vas a contar conmigo– le sonrió amablemente.

La castaña inspiro trabajosamente y luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus orbes verdosas.

–Te lo agradezco Tomoyo, y sabes que si hay algo que pudiese hacer por ti, lo haré.

…

Unas horas antes en Hong Kong

–¿De mi matrimonio? –balbuceó Shaoran.

–Hijo, sabes que tu posición demanda que te cases, como líder del clan, se debe asegurar el nacimiento de un hijo varón que pueda seguir con el linaje de la familia. Para tu boda existe un límite de edad.

–No entiendo– fue lo único que el castaño pudo murmurar, mientras palidecía.

Shaoran no quería un matrimonio, menos si era por conveniencia. Las mujeres le parecían demasiado interesadas en su fortuna o en su apariencia, casarse con una mujer así era impensado. Odiaba ese tipo de mujeres, y no estaba dispuesto a amarrar su vida a alguien así. Estaba por protestar cuando su madre continúo.

–El límite de edad es de 21 años cumplidos, es decir, tenemos menos de dos años, para poder organizar tu boda.

–Madre no quiero casarme con una extraña.

–Lo sé hijo, pero es así como son las cosas, tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarte una prometida que sea adecuada.–Arguyó Ieran.

–Madre, sé que usted no me mandaría a llamar si no tuviese una prometida en su mira.– sentenció Shaoran sintiendo como comenzaba a sulfurarse.

–Veo que me conoces bien.– Suspiró cansadamente.

–¿De quién se trata?

–Se trata de tu prima en cuarto grado, Meiling Li.

Shaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente y se paseo por todo el despacho, se movía como un león enjaulado, y la rabia le brotaba a borbotones por cada poro de su cuerpo. Hasta que estalló.

–¿Acaso está loca, madre? – Gritó

–Cálmate Shaoran, siempre has sabido que esto llegaría algún día.

–Sí, eso es cierto, pero Meiling es del todo insoportable. Me niego a casarme con ella. Primero muerto.

–Shaoran no hagas que me sienta defraudada de tu comportamiento, entiendo que es una sorpresa, pero Meiling contiene todo el refinamiento y linaje que una esposa Li requiere. –Espetó Ieran enojada.

–Me importa un bledo, ella no habla más que de zapatos y cantantes que ni siquiera cantan, por dios madre, ¿Es que quieres mi infelicidad? – dijo en voz sumamente alta y se dejó caer de forma pesada en uno de los sillones.

–Hijo, soy tu madre y jamás querría tu infelicidad, todo lo contrario, pero lo quieras o no, debes estar casado antes de cumplir 21 años. –Sentenció airadamente la madre del joven.

–Insisto madre en que no me casaré con Meiling.

Ieran se levantó de su escritorio, había observado atentamente cada movimiento de su hijo, y no cabía duda de que éste estaba al límite de su autocontrol. Inspiraba fuertemente por su nariz y mantenía sus manos apretadas hechas un puño, tanto que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. Ella como esposa del líder del clan, también se había sometido a un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero no fue muy difícil, debido a que Ieran e Hien se habían enamorado años antes y se respetaban profundamente, por lo que el anuncio de su compromiso y su posterior matrimonio fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado.

Sopesando toda esta información Ieran, exhaló forzudamente y le preguntó a su hijo.

–¿Quieres un matrimonio por amor?

Shaoran se sorprendió y su cuerpo de sobresaltó, encajó una mirada de profundo interés en su madre. Ni siquiera él sabía, pero recordó a la hermosa castaña, sus gafas que escondían esos ojazos verdes, que deslumbrarían hasta al hombre más frío.

¿Se veía casado con alguien como aquella castaña? La respuesta fue un sí rotundo y sin vacilación.

Comparar a Meiling y Sakura era un ejercicio sin sentido. Meiling no era una mala chica, creía él, pero era tan arrogante con su servidumbre, tan malcriada cuando algo no le gustaba, era tan poco humilde, ya que decía que jamás se equivocaba. Y no hablaba nada que a Shaoran pudiese interesarle.

Sakura en cambio, era sumamente amable, se había disculpado con él, con una humildad que desde hace mucho no veía. No era arrogante, no pretendía ser el centro de atención, al contrario. Era muy tierna y cuando se sonrojaba Shaoran sentía que su pulso se aceleraba.

Volvió a la realidad al notar la mirada inquisitiva y fuerte de su madre. Ieran esperaba una respuesta y la quería ahora.

–Y si dijera que eso es lo que quiero, ¿qué haría usted al respecto?

–La verdad es que sugeriría una serie de citas, con damas de alta sociedad que fuesen adecuadas para ostentar el título de tu esposa. Tú podrías elegir de entre ellas y luego ajustaríamos los detalles del compromiso con sus padres.

–Y que le haría pensar, madre, que aquellas _damas de alta sociedad_–dijo remarcando cada una de las sílabas de la última frase sarcásticamente y con odio– no finjan ser lo que no son y sólo me enamore de una quimera y no de cómo son realmente. No hay garantías de encontrar amor, cuando siguen siendo citas de conveniencia. – Bramó Shaoran ya no pudiendo controlar su mal carácter y se puso bruscamente de pie, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Ieran se sorprendió, porque sabía que su hijo al enojarse, tenía un carácter de mil demonios, pero ella jamás había sido testigo de aquello. Shaoran siempre se comportaba con ella, aunque las ganas de mandar todo al diablo le chorrearan por los pies.

Recompuso su desencajado rostro y volvió a la máscara de reproche que estaba utilizando durante esta discusión.

–Entonces que propones tú– soltó Ieran cansada ya de toda esa situación.

Shaoran seguía mirando hacía la chimenea y distraído empezó a rodear con los dedos los detalles de un reloj que descansaba allí. Pensando de qué forma podría salir de este problema. Cuando una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza y los ribetes se afinaban, sonrió, casi sintiéndose triunfador de la partida que se estaba librando.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó tranquilizarse.

–Quiero buscar a alguien a quien amar y con quien quiera casarme– se tomó una pausa. Una cosa era que la idea fuese clara para él, pero llevarla a palabras no era tan sencillo, más con la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

–Pero hijo y ¿qué ocurre si…?– iba a preguntar su madre cuando su hijo levantó la palma de la mano y le hizo saber que no lo interrumpiera.

–Quiero buscar alguien a quien amar y con quien casarme, pero si por algún motivo, no la llego a encontrar en el plazo de un año. Tomaré la esposa que usted disponga– susurró, como si se arrepintiera de la última parte.

–¿Incluyendo a Meiling? – Preguntó su madre de manera desafiante.

–Sí, le doy mi palabra.

–Bien, pero hay un punto que me molesta. ¿Qué ocurre si la esposa que escoges es del todo inadecuada? No podemos pasar ningún papelón. El nombre de la familia estaría en peligro. Por lo tanto, yo tendré que dar mi visto bueno, si no tendrás que buscar otra mujer, si es que hay tiempo.

Shaoran midió el significado de aquello. Lo pensó y como un futuro hombre de negocios, hubo algo que no le gustó.

–Madre, si usted tiene que aprobar a la mujer que yo ame, lo más probable es que no lo haga y le encuentre algún detalle que no sea de su gusto, y termine casándome con Meiling de todas formas por lo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo último que ha dicho. –sonrió Shaoran de forma mordaz.

–Veo que no se te escapa nada, aunque de todas maneras no puedo aceptar a cualquier mujer que piensas que amas, ella deberá pasar una prueba, que definiremos cuando llegue el momento, y que será juzgada por mí y por tus hermanas. –le devolvió la misma sonrisa a Shaoran.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pero una vez que sea aprobada, usted y mis hermanas, serán amables con ella, aunque no les caiga bien, sé lo sarcástica e hiriente que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone, madre.

–Hecho. Tienes un año para encontrar el amor Shaoran. Ojala lo encuentres.– Susurró su madre, mientras se acerco a su hijo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Ieran salió del despachó y dejo a Shaoran tremendamente confundido ¿Qué ocurriría si no encontraba a aquella mujer destinada a él? Tendría que casarse con Meiling y de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

Pensó en Sakura y una sensación cálida se extendió por su vientre, quería verla, hablar con ella, de cierta manera extrañaba su presencia. Ensimismado, llevo su mano a la mejilla donde ella le había depositado un beso, y su mano tembló, tenía que hablar con ella, pero ¿Cómo?

Repentinamente recordó que ella le había dado su número de teléfono, cuando Eriol los había interrumpido. Corrió escaleras arriba, seguro que el papel seguía en el bolsillo del pantalón que se había quitado anoche, que era el mismo con el que había ido a la universidad. Atravesó la puerta de su habitación y corrió al baño, recordaba que sus pantalones habían quedado en la canastilla de la ropa sucia. Pero al entrar, la canastilla estaba vacía. El castaño palideció.

Corrió escaleras abajo, esta vez, quería preguntarle a la encargada del aseo de su habitación, donde estaba el número de Sakura, donde estaba el papel que tenía en su pantalón.

Se encontró con Mei, la mujer encargada de las empleadas que realizaban las labores de limpieza en la mansión, es decir, el ama de llaves. Mei al ver a Shaoran se inclinó con una estudiada y casi exagerada reverencia.

–Joven, dígame a que debo el honor.

–Mei, dígame donde está la ropa que dejé en la canastilla de la ropa sucia, en mi habitación, ocurre que tenía un papel importante allí y quiero recuperarlo.

–Joven, si gusta puede acompañarme a la sala de lavandería y buscar lo que anda buscando. –Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Al llegar a la sala, Shaoran notó que las tres lavadoras que poseían se encontraban en pleno procesos de lavado.

Mei preguntó a la encargada de la sala y ella movió negativamente la cabeza. Mei volvió la cabeza hacía Shaoran y suspiró.

–Joven, la encargada de lavar la ropa, me ha dicho que no encontró ningún papel en la ropa que le llegó. Probablemente sepa algo quien aseó su habitación, acompáñeme.

Siguieron caminando por unos pasillos, donde Shaoran sabía tenían sus habitaciones los empleados.

–Hikari –llamó Mei a una jovenzuela, que vestía el uniforme de color negro y blanco.

Ella se acercó y al notar la presencia del joven heredero, se sonrojó.

–Dígame Joven, señora Mei, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Mei le explicó a la joven sirvienta, que Shaoran buscaba ese papel y que si ella sabía dónde estaría. La joven al instante se puso tan blanca como un papel y con la voz temblorosa le dijo.

–Yo creí que era sólo una boleta y la boté en el basurero, por favor discúlpeme. –bajó la cabeza y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

–¡Eres una inepta, estas despedida! –Le gritó Mei a la alicaída Hikari.

–Vamos Mei, no es para tanto. Veré la forma de conseguirme la información de nuevo. No la despidas por eso, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, además fue valiente para reconocerlo. Otra persona se hubiese desentendido del tema.– Completó Shaoran sonriéndole a la joven que lo miro con un infinito agradecimiento.

–Gracias joven.

Shaoran se retiró, muy cabizbajo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder pedirle nuevamente el número de teléfono a Sakura. Quería verla. Maldición.

Subió otra vez a su cuarto, y se recostó en su cama. En el velador que sostenía una delicada lámpara se encontraba su celular, el cual parpadeaba.

Curioso lo tomó entre sus manos, desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que tenía un mensaje de whatssap y varias llamadas pérdidas, eran de un número que no tenía registrado así que procedió a ver de quien se trataba.

_Shaoran, soy Eriol, ¿estás bien? envíame un mensaje cuando puedas, para saber porque faltaste a clases, olvide mi celular, así que te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_Mensaje enviado a las 10:37_

Cerró el mensaje y lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Eriol, cuando algo lo retuvo y volvió a ver el mensaje, fijó su vista exclusivamente en una parte:

_…te escribo desde el de Sakura. Estamos en contacto._

_… te escribo desde el de Sakura. _

Shaoran comenzó a saltar y bailar de la emoción, encima de la cama.

–Eriol, te amo. –Gritó emocionado el castaño.

Tenía el número de Sakura. Eran las 11:45 A.M. hora local, en Tokio tenía una hora más que Hong Kong, por lo que ya casi saldrían a almorzar en el país donde se encontraba aquella hermosa castaña.

Decidió que quizás la interrumpiría por lo que esperaría hasta las 2:00 P.M. hora de Japón, para escribirle a la castaña. Mientras tanto llamó a Eriol y le contó todo lo acontecido. Estuvieron más de una hora platicando con su primo.

Eriol se mostró horrorizado, por el destino de su querido primo. Él alguna vez, cuando pequeño, había envidiado que Shaoran fuese el heredero al puesto de líder del clan, pero cuando creció y comprendió todo lo que ello conllevaba, tuvo lástima de él. Pero tenía esperanzas, de al menos, casarse con la mujer que amara, claro, siempre y cuando, la encontrase antes de un año y ella estuviese dispuesta a casarse con él.

Así fue como Eriol le contó que había estado con Sakura y una amiga de ella, Eriol dijo que era tan hermosa como fría y que ya de plano le caía pésimo.

Shaoran sonrió imaginándose al mayor Don Juan que conocía rechazado, seguro que Eriol se lo tomaría como una afrenta y no descansaría hasta que ella cayera rendida a sus pies. No era lo que decía con palabras, pero era lo que Shaoran notaba cuando le hablaba de Tomoyo, sintió ganas de conocer a la mujer que no había aflojado a los encantos de su primo, aún.

Al colgar miro el reloj y se percató que en Japón pasarían de las dos, por lo cual se aventuro a escribirle a Sakura.

–_Hola Sakura, soy Shaoran, ¿Cómo estás?_

Sakura se dirigía corriendo a tomar el tren para regresar a casa y dormir un poco, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Se abstuvo de mirarlo ya que no quería que se fuera el tren y esperar otra media hora para tomar el siguiente.

Una vez arriba del tren, se sentó en uno de los asientos ya que a esa hora los trenes iban prácticamente vacios. Recordó que su celular había vibrado por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo miró y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje. Su pulso se disparo cuando vio que un contacto registrado como "Cariño" le había escrito.

–Eriol, maldito, te odio. – Chilló en voz alta, haciendo que los pasajeros que compartían su vagón la miraran con cara de curiosidad. Avergonzada se hundió en su asiento y se sonrojó si es que podía hacerlo aún más.

Shaoran por su parte, se sentía decepcionado ya que habían pasado diez minutos desde que le había escrito y no le había respondido.

De pronto, el sonido de una notificación lo sacudió.

_–Shaoran, estoy bien, dime que ocurrió para que no vinieras hoy a clases, ¿Todo bien? :)_

_–Sí, todo bien, gracias por preguntar. Tuve que venir a Hong Kong por un asunto familiar, pero regresaré mañana._

_–¡Me alegro! Espero que mañana pueda verte…_

_–Yo también, dime ¿Aún te encuentras triste?_

_–No, ya no, tus ánimos me ayudaron mucho, de verdad te lo agradezco, ahora te debo dos invitaciones, una porque el profesor te regañó y otra por haberme consolado._

Shaoran sintió que su pulso se acelero y que la sangre se quedaba en su cara más tiempo de lo debido, parecía un globo rojo.

No supo como continuar la conversación, pensó mucho hasta que se agarró de la universidad para poder seguir conversando con él.

_–Me puedes prestar los apuntes de hoy, no quiero quedarme retrasado._

_–Claro, aunque no sé si me entiendas, no tengo le letra demasiado bonita._

_–No será problema, lo más probable es que yo escriba peor que tú._

_–jajajaja, está bien, pero luego no te quejes._

_–Sakura, me gustaría ver los apuntes antes de entrar a clases, ya que si no estaré perdido ¿puedo ir a recogerlos hoy o mejor mañana en la mañana a tu casa?, así nos vamos juntos._

Shaoran sabía que eso no era cierto, porque por una clase que faltará no pasaría nada, siempre había tenido profesores particulares, por lo que los contenidos que estaban estudiando en la universidad, él ya se los sabía. Pero tenía que verla lo más pronto posible.

Sakura por su parte dudó, no podía verlo en la noche, tenía que trabajar. Y mostrarle su austero departamento, quizás no era buena idea. Él tenía guardaespaldas, por dios, se notaba que era una persona con una buena posición económica.

Decidida a rechazar su oferta, comenzó a escribir el mensaje, para disculparse. Pero se detuvo al pensar que si venía a su apartamento lo vería antes. Y bueno, si bien no podía contarle de su trabajo, quería ser sincera en todo lo demás.

_–Está bien, mañana en la mañana te espero a las 7:00 A.M. Así los puedes estudiar o si quieres a las 6:30, así tomaremos desayuno antes de irnos a la universidad._

_–A las 6:30 estaré allí._

_–Te esperaré, Shaoran me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, un beso._

_–Igual para ti._

**_Notas de la autora:Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, me costó escribirlo. Ya saben, a veces no sabes como continuar, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal. Para efectos de este fanfiction, los cumpleaños de los protagonistas están intercambiadas, así es que Shaoran está de cumpleaños el 1º de abril y Sakura el 13 de julio. Lo aclaro para los próximos capítulos._**

**_¿Notaron lo mal que se lleva Tomoyo con Eriol? jajaja me parece que será una pareja interesante. Aunque aún falta la aparición de Touya. Mi mente ya va fabricando ese encuentro._**

**_Espero que se encuentren bien y me escriban para saber su opinión, siempre los tomo muy en cuenta para continuar. Un abrazo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura se bajó del tren y caminó las cinco cuadras que separaban su departamento de la estación. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, sentía el estomago apretado, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor y pensaba que se le formaba una sonrisa idiota, cada vez que se acordaba que Shaoran iría a su departamento a la mañana siguiente. Recordó que lo había invitado a tomar desayuno. Raudamente desvió su marcha, hacia una tienda cercana, compraría algunas cosas para el día siguiente. Compró pan de molde, un poco de queso y jamón. También adquirió naranjas y algunas frutas. En casa tenía cereales y leche, por lo que se permitió obtener algunos deliciosos pasteles.

Se gastó un pequeño dineral, pero estaba feliz, vería a Shaoran, faltaba menos de un día, para ser más exactos un poco más de quince horas. Con una bolsa de papel café donde llevaba todos los alimentos caminaba con la mirada perdida hacía su casa.

Al llegar a ella, guardó cuidadosamente todos los alimentos, los que necesitaran refrigeración los dejó en su pequeño frigobar, ya que por el tamaño de su apartamento, no se podía permitir un refrigerador de verdad. Los otros comestibles los guardó en la despensa. Ordenó un poco, lo cual le llevó tan sólo un par de minutos. Luego de ello comenzó a repasar lo que había aprendido durante el día, lo que más difícil se le hacía, eran los ramos matemáticos, por lo que se dio a la tarea de estudiar los procedimientos que le habían enseñado, era algo de funciones, que ella no terminaba de comprender, a pesar de eso sí sabía resolver los ejercicios propuestos. Estudio hasta que los números y letras se veían doble y fue cuando decidió irse a dormir. Se quitó toda la ropa y se vistió con un pijama de dos partes. Se lavó los dientes y procedió a armar su cama.

El cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo y se durmió profundamente, al despertar se percató de la oscuridad, se asustó, miró la hora en su celular y pasaban de las diez de la noche, sintió un mini infarto. Con todo el ajetreo del día olvidó por completo programar su alarma.

Estuvo lista en cinco minutos, tomó un taxi, ya que llegaría demasiado tarde, si esperaba el autobús, que en esos momentos, pasaba cada media hora.

Como un tornado llegó al club, saludó velozmente a Yamazaki y procedió a vestirse para el último show del ángel caído. La presentación se realizó sin inconvenientes, pero de forma retrasada, al hacer su baile mucho más tarde de lo habitual, terminó después de su hora de retiro, por lo que salió pasada las 4 A.M.

En la salida del club arrasó el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Hanataro. No lo encontró. Decidió llamarlo por teléfono, no contestó. Preocupada, estaba por devolverse al club, para conseguirse el número de uno de los taxistas de sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero súbitamente un taxi de detuvo. Bajo el vidrio del lado del pasajero y el taxista, preguntó:

_–_¿Dónde va?

–Voy al barrio cercano al templo Makasi.

–Está bien, suba.

La castaña dudo, pero ya era bastante tarde y Shaoran estaría en su casa en cuestión de dos horas, así es que, a pesar de las advertencias de Yuko, se subió a ese taxi. Durante el trayecto, Sakura se sintió muy incómoda. Este taxista la miraba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor. No dijo nada, ni él tampoco. Pero no quitaba su vista de ella. Sakura estaba extrañada, no iba vestida de forma sensual, ni maquillada, por lo que parecía raro que despertara tanto interés en aquel hombre. Los cuarenta minutos que duró el viaje, Sakura se sintió como una presa. Internamente se tranquilizaba y se decía que aquellos nervios eran producto de su gran desconfianza, para con los hombres que conocía en el contexto de su trabajo.

Al llegar, canceló la carrera, le dio las buenas noches y se bajó como si en el taxi hubiese habido una bestia a punto de devorarla. El taxi no arrancó hasta que ella ingreso al conjunto de departamentos.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, pretendía darse un baño pero se sentía con tanto sueño que por más que luchó, se quedó dormida encima de la cama desecha.

…

El castaño de ojos ámbar, se encontraba montado en su motocicleta Harley Davidson , camino a la casa de Sakura. Su chaqueta de cuero negra, lo protegía del frío. Había llegado hace pocas horas desde Hong Kong y su vuelo se desarrolló sin mayores turbulencias.

Shaoran estaba emocionado, pero jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Por la tarde había recibido por mensaje la dirección de la castaña.

Se sentía un poco extraño, siempre había pasado de todo, por lo cual nunca se conectaba con su lado emocional, inclusive hace unos meses había desechado la idea de poseer uno.

Shaoran era un joven guapo, elegante y de una solvencia económica de ribetes internacionales, por esas razones había sido víctima de unas cuantas "amistades" que sólo estaban con él por interés. Ni hablar de sus pretendientes, sólo una vez había creído estar enamorado, de una chica hermosa, tímida y tierna, Britanny. Pero su decepción había sido inmensa, al sorprender a esa muchacha besándose con otro chico, burlándose de lo crédulo que era Shaoran, que le creía todo su teatro sobre su timidez. Desde ese momento, Shaoran había decidido cerrar para siempre sus sentimientos y de ahí en adelante, ya no creía en ninguna criatura que llevase faldas.

Por eso no dejaba de sorprenderse que con la castaña fuese todo tan diferente. El no quería estar equivocado, como lo había estado con Britanny. Además Sakura no llevaba faldas el día que la conoció.

Cuando el GPS adosado a su Harley, le indicó con una sensual voz, que estaba a menos de 500 metros de su destino, su corazón se aceleró. El barrio era bastante humilde y fue sorpresivo para él, había creído que la castaña poseía una buena situación económica, debido a sus modales. Incomodo por el desconcierto, buscó el departamento de Sakura hasta que dio con él, dudoso posó su oreja en la puerta, para intentar averiguar si ella estaba despierta, pero no escuchó nada. Se debatió entre irse para dejarla dormir más o simplemente tocar el timbre y despertarla, Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así es que la segunda opción fue la vencedora, sería todo un egoísta esta vez. Además si no la despertaba quizás se quedaría dormida para la universidad. Se consoló pensando que en realidad él le estaba haciendo un favor a la castaña. Claro que a niveles profundos de su consciencia, sabía que no era tan así.

Decidido tocó el timbre, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero aún no se escuchaba nada en el interior, intento por cuarta y última vez. Nada. Defraudado comenzó su regreso hacia la moto cuando percibió que desde el interior quitaban varios seguros, contó cinco clic en total y la puerta se abrió.

Sakura estaba despeinada y con evidentes signos de cansancio, una ráfaga de culpabilidad cruzó el cuerpo de Shaoran.

–Hola Shaoran –susurró Sakura mientras se refregaba uno de sus ojos.

–Sakura, es bueno verte, gracias por permitirme venir a ver los apuntes, siento causarte tantas molestias. –murmuró mientras sus dedos marcaban un acompasado ritmo en el marco de la puerta.

De pronto Sakura reaccionó y lo invitó a pasar, y se disculpó por haberse quedado dormida. Le indicó una de las sillas para que la esperara mientras ella se bañaría, la vio perderse en la única puerta del lugar, exceptuando la de entrada. La chica de ojos esmeraldas se devolvió rápido a buscar su ropa y aprovechó para entregarle los apuntes a Shaoran con una tierna sonrisa, desde el baño le gritó que si quería comer algo, sacara lo que quisiera de la despensa o del "refrigerador".

–No te preocupes, te esperaré, mientras adelantaré la preparación del desayuno. –Vociferó desde la sala.

Shaoran observó velozmente el departamento de Sakura, éste era de un sólo ambiente y bastante pequeño, Poseía una ventana y junto a ella estaba el futón en el cual, sospechó, Sakura había dormido. Tenía una mesa plegable con dos sillas, y un sillón al lado. No tenía televisión, pero observó una laptop enchufada a la red eléctrica. Una barra dividía el pequeño espacio y daba origen a la cocina.

Pese a esto, el departamento estaba bonitamente decorado, las paredes blancas, del dormitorio-sala le daban luminosidad al lugar. La cocina era de un color verde pistacho y sus muebles blancos. En la barra tenía dos marcos de fotografías, en uno de ellos una hermosa mujer sonreía con una bebe en brazos y un niño de unos diez años. En la otra estaba un señor de sonrisa amable, un chico moreno con el seño fruncido y un balón en sus manos y una chica de hermosa sonrisa quedaba en medio de ellos. La chica era Sakura, adivinó.

En la ducha, Sakura se retorcía de nervios, tenía a Shaoran en la habitación contigua. Se criticó a si misma por haberse quedado dormida, hubiese querido esperarlo con todo listo.

Shaoran, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer pero se distrajo ojeando rápidamente los apuntes, apoyado en la barra. Tal como había sospechado, esos contenidos eran fáciles para él. No necesitaría ni siquiera "pasarlos en limpio" en sus cuadernos.

Estaba en ello, cuando la castaña salió del baño, vestida con una sencilla blusa de color rosa pálido, pantalones ajustados y botas negras de planta baja. Su cabello estaba mojado pero revuelto, se paso los dedos entre medio para poder ordenarlo un poco. Preocupada por el tiempo, azuzó a Shaoran para que saliera de la diminuta cocina y ella pudiese preparar el desayuno. Y le ordenó que estudiase los apuntes, apuntándole la misma silla que al principio. Shaoran rió internamente por el tonó mandón que utilizó.

Shaoran fingió un gran interés en los escritos de Sakura, mientras de reojo observaba como ella abría y cerraba puertas, buscando quien sabe qué, una vez que encontró un plato grande y fino, su cara se iluminó, puso algunos pastelillos, entre ellos uno bastante apetitoso de chocolate. El castaño ni siquiera fingía que estudiaba los apuntes, la estaba mirando descaradamente, cuando ella sonrojada le murmuró:

–Shaoran, te parece bien leche con cereales .

–Eh…sí, claro que está bien–balbuceó, sabiéndose descubierto.

Sakura velozmente colocó en otro plato, un montón de rebanadas de pan de molde, queso y jamón.

Miró el reloj y eran las 6:45 A.M. por lo cual, no lograría hacer a tiempo el jugo de naranjas que había planeado. Intentó alcanzar la caja de cereales que se asomaba arriba de uno de los muebles, que contenía la loza.

Poniéndose de puntitas, se estiró todo lo que su humanidad fue capaz, casi lo consiguió, pero sólo quedó la mitad de la caja fuera del mueble, asumiendo su derrota y dispuesta a ir a buscar un banquillo, se volteó y se encontró con el pecho de Shaoran, en aquel estrecho espacio.

Subió lentamente la vista, notando como el pulso de su cuello masculino corría velozmente, su barbilla tenía pequeños puntitos que anunciaba el nacimiento de su barba. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con los ojos de aquel chico, por dios, no recordaba que fuesen tan hermosos, su brillo achocolatado repentinamente se oscureció. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, su estomago dio un vuelco y pensó que Shaoran era el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto.

La verdad es que Shaoran, sólo había querido alcanzar la caja que Sakura intentaba con tanto ahínco alcanzar, cuando ella se regresó hacia él, un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su boca se secó cuando la mirada de la castaña comenzó a subir hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Sus esmeraldas reflejaban la sorpresa que sentía, pero el castaño no pudo encontrar rastros de incomodidad. El pensó en alejarse, pero de un momento a otro, ella mordió su labio inferior y eso desarticuló su racionalidad.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, bajó su rostro, seguían mirándose sin pestañar, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la castaña, se apretó con ella, haciendo que sus senos chocaran contra su cuerpo. Ella no se movió, ni se opuso. La punta de ambas narices se toparon, él giro un poco su cabeza y se abrió camino hacia los rosados labios de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, Shaoran también.

Cuando ambos labios se juntaron, ella pasó sus brazos, de forma indecisa por el contorno del cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. El beso que le estaba dando el castaño era suave, lento y delicado. Sakura juraba que le iba a dar un ataque, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que juraría que Shaoran lo escuchaba.

Él movía su boca por encima de la de ella y Sakura sintió como vacilantemente el castaño pasaba, de vez en cuando, la lengua por sus labios. Ella pretendió devolverle el favor y fue cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Shaoran creyendo que eso se trataba de una invitación, profundizó el beso y recorrió cada lugar del interior de su boca con la lengua, ella suspirando intentó hacer lo mismo y mordió levemente el labio inferior de él, pesando su lengua por el labio prisionero, Shaoran gimió.

Los embates de sus labios y lenguas continuaron. La sincronización que tenían era asombrosa. La pasión se adueño de ambos castaños y en lo único que podía pensar la ojiverde era en el sabor de Shaoran, era como limón con menta. Delicioso, pensó.

Posiblemente estuvieron un minuto o dos besándose, o quizás más, como si el mundo no importara, cuando ella apoyó su peso en el mueble, la caja de cereales se tambaleó y les cayó encima.

La coherencia volvió tan rápido que los dos se separaron al instante, sus labios hinchados eran prueba fehaciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez develaban vergüenza y temor.

Shaoran carraspeó e intento tranquilizarse.

–Sakura…yo…yo…lo… sien…siento, discúlpame por favor– tartamudeó y se alejó un paso de ella.

A Sakura la embargó una sensación de vacío y desprotección ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso se arrepentía? ¿Quizás había hecho algo mal?

Se negó a seguir cuestionándose, para ello tendría toda la tarde. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminarle los ojos.

–No, no te preocupes – dijo con un susurro casi inaudible –Será mejor que comamos algo antes de irnos, se nos hará tarde.

Durante el desayuno, Shaoran evitaba mirarla, Sakura hacía lo mismo. El castaño se comió aquel pastel de chocolate que había visto al principio rápidamente. Así era cada vez que se ponía nervioso, tenía que comer para calmarse. Se comió cinco emparedados de queso y jamón, pero desistió de tomar leche o comer cereales. Sakura le sirvió té.

Sakura se valió de leche y cereales, pero no los comió. ¿Quién podría comer cuando se estaba en un ambiente tan cargado? Menos cuando ese hombre la había besado con tanto ardor. Inconscientemente tocó sus labios con los dedos.

Sakura miró de costado el reloj y saltó de su puesto.

–Shaoran son las 7:15, llegaremos tarde–reprendió la castaña–date prisa, para que alcancemos el tren tendremos que correr.

–Oh claro, vine en mi moto, podemos irnos en ella, traje dos cascos –comentó distraído mientras sonreía tímidamente.

–¿Y dónde están?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pues los cascos –respondió con desesperación la castaña.

–Están abajo, apurémonos.

Shaoran intentó ayudar a Sakura, con los trastes y el desorden que habían dejado con el malogrado desayuno. Hablando lo justo y necesario.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, se montaron en la moto. Previamente él se aseguró de que el casco de Sakura había quedado correctamente puesto. Sakura no se atrevía a abrazarlo por la espalda, estaba viendo la forma de afirmarse. Internamente estaba aterrada, siempre le habían dado miedo las motocicletas. Pero sentía su orgullo tan herido, que no se mostraría como una estúpida cobarde con él. Una cosa es que se arrepintiera de besarla, pero otra diferente era darle el gusto de verla muerta de susto.

Antes de acelerar Shaoran tomó las manos de la castaña y las pasó por su cintura.

–Afírmate bien–le ordenó.

Ella percibió el olor a cuero de su chaqueta mezclado con el olor de su loción. Vaya era irresistible. Shaoran lo era.

Shaoran arrancó y estuvieron en cosa de veinte minutos en la universidad. Los veinte minutos más largos de la vida de Sakura. Se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a la cintura de Shaoran, que les pedía a todos los dioses no haberle dejado marcas.

Algunos estudiantes, en especial las mujeres se detuvieron al ver que Shaoran había llegado con una chica en su moto, una tipa que no tenía nada especial, el rumor que en primer año había ingresado un chico multimillonario y guapo, ya se había propagado por la mitad de la universidad. Miraron con odio a Sakura, quien era distraída pero no tonta. Un poco avergonzada por las indiscretas miradas que las chicas le daban, Sakura decidió huir.

–Gracias por traerme–susurró entregándole el casco–tengo que ir al baño, te alcanzaré en el salón.

Antes que Shaoran pudiese decir algo, la castaña ya estaba varios metros lejos de él. Resignado, guardó ambos cascos en la gaveta dispuesta para ello. Pretendía tomar el camino hacía su salón, cuando un grupo de tres chicas lo cercó.

Shaoran frunció el ceño de inmediato. Ni siquiera las chicas habían abierto la boca y ya sentía que las odiaba.

La primera de ellas se presentó. Era una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y una estilizada figura.

–Hola joven Li, mi nombre es Natsuki. Ella es Kai –indicó a una chica de cabello oscuro que tenía un rostro magnífico. –Y ella es Hana–apuntó a la chica que tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, traía una minifalda que mostraba sus torneadas piernas.

–Mucho gusto–dijeron las dos amigas de Natsuki.

Shaoran no respondió e intentó pasarles por el lado, cuando Natsuki lo detuvo y atacó.

–Joven Li, no entiendo porque trajiste a una chica tan poco agraciada en tu motocicleta, cuando cualquiera de nosotras estaría feliz de acompañarte donde tú quisieras–sentenció la rubia, con un tono meloso que jamás llegó a ser sensual. Mientras soltaba una risa fingida y las amigas la secundaban.

Shaoran confirmó su odio por aquellas chicas, apretó los puños y frunció más aún el ceño.

–Déjenme pasar, estorban–bramó el castaño, su voz de indignación hizo que las tres muchachas salieran de su camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se alejó de ellas, sintiendo una furia colosal. Eran repugnantes, como podían ofrecerse a ese tipo de cosas, él era poco avispado para ese tipo de cuestiones, pero el tono de aquella horrible mujer no dejaba lugar a dudas, que la invitación incluía sexo si él quería.

Recordó el beso que había compartido con la castaña, eso era tan diferente, había sido sublime, nunca había estado tan desbocado en su vida, aún recordaba, avergonzado, lo duro que se había puesto su miembro, por eso cuando se separó de ella se disculpó. Seguro que ella pensaría que era un pervertido. Le sorprendía la reacción de su "amiguito", que se negó a bajarse durante tanto tiempo, juraría que la incomodidad de ella era por eso.

–_"Te convenceré que no soy un maldito pervertido, mi hermosa Sakura"_

…

Sakura estaba viéndose en el espejo, sus ojeras eran demasiado oscuras para su gusto, quizás debió aplicarse algo de base. Su expresión era de un cansancio profundo. Sentía el estomago pesado y pensar en comida le daba ganas de vomitar. Mojó su rostro un par de veces, necesitaba mantenerse despierta, por lo menos hasta que acabaran las clases.

Se dirigió al salón, miro su reloj, sonrió sarcásticamente ya que por primera vez podría llegar caminando a la sala. Se tomó su tiempo, no quería ver a Shaoran, se sentía muy apenada, quizás el pensaría que era una facilona de lo peor. Ese pensamiento la hizo palidecer. Las ganas de llorar le llegaron de golpe, así que comenzó a construir su característica coraza de protección. Nadie la vería flaquear y si Li pensaba eso, se podía ir al diablo.

Llegó al salón, sintió la fija mirada de Shaoran, pero ella lo ignoró. Se sentó en el mismo asiento que los días anteriores. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se dedicó a no hacer nada, hasta que llegó el profesor.

El castaño que estaba tras de ella como el primer día, se había preocupado al ver su demacrado rostro cuando ella ingresó al salón, recordó que ella no había comido nada durante el desayuno y su intranquilidad se elevó a la enésima potencia.

Se fijó en la ausencia de atención de la castaña, para con las explicaciones que daba el profesor y notó como cada cierto tiempo ella se estremecía. Desesperado miraba el reloj y parecía como si el minutero se burlara de él y se quedara exactamente en mismo minuto todo el tiempo.

Sakura libraba su propia batalla interna, estaba presente en cuerpo en aquella clase, pero su atención se centraba en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se había besado con Shaoran y él se había disculpado, ¿Qué más indicios necesitaba de que esos besos habían sido un error para él? Quizás quería probar que tan _accesible_ era ella. Seguro su conclusión había sido que era muy sencillo conquistarla. Fue una estúpida, debió haber evitado esa situación, decirle que no podía ir a su casa y ya. Pero no, ella tuvo que decirle que sí y responder a cada una de sus caricias y besos. Se sentía enferma, quería alejarse de Shaoran y lo haría. Era lo más sano.

La clase acabó pero Sakura no realizó ningún atisbo de querer ponerse de pie, seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su pupitre. Shaoran se incorporó, la clase había parecido una eternidad, se sentía hasta más viejo. Tomaría a Sakura y la llevaría a la cafetería, tenía que comer.

–Sakura, vamos– La tomó de un codo y se disponía a avanzar cuando ella se soltó de su agarre.

–¿Dónde se supone que vamos? –inquirió ella con la cara tan blanca como un papel.

–A la cafetería, debes comer algo, estás muy pálida.

A Sakura la invadió un sentimiento cálido que le recorrió toda la espalda. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

–No tengo hambre – dijo ella, inflando levemente las mejillas en un gesto tan infantil que conmovió las entrañas de Shaoran.

–De eso nada, irás conmigo así tenga que llevarte en brazos y sabes que lo haré– la amenazó el castaño.

Ella sólo soltó un suspiro y se dio por vencida.

Li le tomó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, en una atrevida jugada. Ella se retorció intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero él le recordó su amenaza y explicó que de esa manera no escaparía.

Al dirigirse a la cafetería, Sakura se percató nuevamente de aquellas miradas, algunas de sorpresa, otras de reprobación y unas cuantas de envidia. Ella chasqueó la lengua evidenciando su tremenda molestia.

Shaoran se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

–Parece que tenemos monos en la cara, por eso nos miran tanto– lo dijo casi gritando, por lo que la mayoría cambiaron su vista hacia otros lugares y se hicieron los desentendidos.

Una vez en la cafetería. Shaoran compró dos emparedado, dos jugos, una leche, dos pasteles y una manzana y una naranja. Lo que fue envuelto en una linda bolsita, ya que lo pidió para llevar.

–No me comeré todo eso–alegó con frustración la decaída Sakura.

–Ok, con la mitad me conformo– bromeó. –¿Dónde podríamos ir? –se preguntó a sí mismo, estudiando con detenimiento el lugar.

Durante todo el tiempo sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Sakura avanzó con él hacía su _zona de paz, _él se dejo llevar. Shaoran se sorprendió con la belleza del lugar, se acercaron a una de esas blancas bancas y Shaoran puso todos los comestibles que había comprado.

–No nos iremos hasta que comas–arguyó y le entregó un jugo, un emparedado, una leche, un pastel y agregó – ¿Prefieres la manzana o la naranja?

Ella ignoró su pregunta, alisó una arruga de su chaqueta y murmuró.

–Shaoran yo…bueno… –se sonrojó, inspiro profundo y continuó– la verdad es que…con respecto a lo de esta mañana…

–Después hablaremos de eso, ahora debes comer, te ves muy débil.

Ella enmudeció y sólo fue capaz de comer el emparedado y tomarse el jugo. Shaoran no pareció muy satisfecho de la aparente falta de apetito de Sakura, pero no la presionó más, los colores habían vuelto a su cara, y ese rubor la hacía verse mucho mejor. Eso sí, la obligó a llevarse los demás alimentos con la condición que los comería más tarde.

Repentinamente Sakura se sintió observada, buscó con la mirada y vio como Tomoyo estaba grabándolos con una cámara de video. Al saberse descubierta la pelinegra se acercó al par de castaños, que la miraban con una profunda curiosidad.

–No quise interrumpirlos, pero no pude evitar grabar esta maravillosa escena–soltó Tomoyo entrelazando ambas manos, mientras su mirada tenía un brillo cegador. –¿Acaso no te había contado que uno de mis hobbies es grabar? Y tú eres una joven tan hermosa, que vaya Sakura, no me puedo resistir a grabar tu belleza. Espero que no te moleste–agregó.

–eh…n…no Tomoyo, no me molesta–comentó disimulando su perplejidad.

–Él debe ser el joven Li–afirmó la chica de ojos amatistas, mirando a Shaoran quien no salía de su asombro.

_–"Así que ella es Tomoyo, la chica que tiene a mi primo tan interesado_" – pensó Shaoran. "_Es tan bella, como rara_"

–Sí, él es Shaoran, vamos juntos a todas las clases, ya que cursamos la misma carrera. –Aseguró la castaña.

–Ya veo – susurró , y volteó a ver al chico de ojos cafés – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estoy encantada – y le regaló una sonrisa gentil.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Hablando de las clases, me informaron que el profesor de "Introducción a la economía" se enfermó, por lo que no tendremos clases con él hoy. Pero dejó un trabajo que debemos entregarle la próxima semana. –acotó – y es de tres personas. ¿Les parece si los hacemos juntos?

–¡Sí! – Exclamaron sus dos interlocutores al unísono.

La conversación trascurrió y se enfocó en los detalles del trabajo que debían entregar. Shaoran demostró ser el líder de aquel peculiar trío. Sus ideas eran brillantes. Seguro tendrían una calificación excelente.

Pero luego terminaron hablando de sus vidas. Tomoyo contó sus sueños de ser diseñadora y los planes de independencia que tenía.

Shaoran dijo cosas muy vagas y casi a tirabuzón, habló un poco sobre su familia, su madre y sus cuatro hermanas. No platicó sobre sus obligaciones como líder del clan, mucho menos de su matrimonio.

Sakura sólo escuchaba atentamente hasta que Tomoyo clavó su vista en ella y acaparó la conversación y se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Sakura, Shaoran no interrumpió sólo se dedicó a atender la plática entre las chicas, fue así que supo que Sakura estaba sola, que sus padres habían muerto y que su hermano, por alguna razón, había desaparecido del mapa. Estuvo al corriente también, de que Sakura había tenido muchos problemas económicos, por el tratamiento del cáncer de su padre y que debía pagar la cuenta del hospital de él.

–Oh por eso es que trabajas tanto – inquirió Tomoyo.

–Sí. Tengo una duda ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para empezar el trabajo? – desvió el tema intencionadamente, pero Shaoran que estaba atento, la devolvió olímpicamente a la senda que llevaba la plática.

–¿En qué trabajas Sakura?

–Ella es niñera , ¿de cuántos niños?, no lo recuerdo – le contestó la pelinegra a Shaoran.

Sakura se sintió muy nerviosa, se puso de pie y se disculpó para ir al baño.

– ¡Yo te acompañaré! –gritó Tomoyo, incorporándose para seguirla.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al baño, escuchó los sollozos de alguien en uno de los cubículos.

– ¿Sakura, eres tú? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

– Tomoyo, necesito un momento sola, por favor vete – dijo esto ahogando su llanto y tratando de sonar normal.

– Sakurita, por favor, dime qué pasa, estoy preocupada. No me iré hasta saber que estás bien.

Sakura no dijo nada más. Pero Tomoyo podía ser cualquier cosa. Menos una mujer que se rinde a la primera, así que se apostó todas sus fichas a una única jugada.

–Estas llorando por tu trabajo ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió la puerta del baño, tomó a Tomoyo de un brazo y la atrajo hacía dentro del cubículo. Volvió a cerrarlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas y su tono era de terror.

–No sé nada Sakura, pero es lógico que ese tema es delicado para ti. Te comportas raro cuando se habla ese asunto. – Cariñosamente limpió las lágrimas de su compañera – Puedes confiar en mí, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Pero creo que llevas mucho peso encima, amiga.

Sakura comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

–No puedo. Por dios. No puedo.

–Sólo quiero ayudarte, querida, dime ¿en qué trabajas realmente?

La castaña se sumió en un mutismo profundo.

Indolente y dispuesta a saber de qué diablos iba todo eso, Tomoyo tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos e hizo que ésta la mirara.

–Te está matando, dímelo de una vez – sacudió los hombros de su amiga.

Desesperada y viéndose sin salida, anunció con el corazón hecho un puño y la voz quebrada.

–Soy stripper en un club nocturno – susurró muy bajito, bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas escurrieron, sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero luego su lado racional comenzó a analizar el motivo que produjera tanta congoja en su amiga, no lo encontró. Entonces lo único que dijo fue:

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Las palabras de Tomoyo la sobresaltaron y sorprendieron gratamente.

– Como que qué tiene de malo, ¿no te das cuenta lo que la gente suele pensar de ese tipo de lugares?

–Bueno la gente suele pensar un montón de estupideces, sobre un montón de cosas.

–Sí, por lo mismo es que no quiero que nadie sepa, pensaran que…que…p-pues…que y…yo soy…una…

–Una prostituta– completó Tomoyo.

–Exacto.

–A mi modo de ver, tienes algo de razón, pero si quieres hacer verdaderos amigos no debes ocultarles nada. Si ellos se van, no eran indicados para el título. – encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero ¿y qué tal si se lo dicen a todos? O peor ¿si yo llego a encariñarme con ellos y terminan odiándome? No podría aguantar algo así. – La cara de Shaoran inundo sus pensamientos. – Es por eso que no quiero profundizar relaciones con nadie, será más fácil.

– Pues yo sé tú vergonzoso secreto y sigo queriendo ser tu amiga – dijo la palabra vergonzoso haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos de ambas manos – Así que querida, de mi no te librarás sencillamente. –Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a Sakura.

–Gracias Tomoyo.

Una vez que Sakura estuvo más calmada decidieron ir a ver a Shaoran, la última clase pronto comenzaría, en el camino Tomoyo le preguntó muchos detalles de su trabajo, pero cuando se enteró que los shows de Sakura eran semanales y que siempre intentaba innovar, una idea comenzó a brotar en su cerebro.

–Sakura, por favor, no me digas que no.

–¿A qué Tomoyo, no me has pedido nada?

–Por favor, permíteme el honor de confeccionar tus vestuarios en cada show y también puedo ser tu maquilladora, eso me haría tan feliz, cuidaría de que siempre te vieras divina. –puntualizó.

–Tomoyo, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que mis jefes puedan costear más personal.

–Oh, pero quien pide que me contraten, para mí sería muy divertido y sería un sueño hecho realidad que alguien como tú pudiese lucir mis diseños. Por favor, hazme ese favor, es mi sueño, hazlo por mí. –Rogaron los orbes azules.

–Lo siento, pero me sentiría muy mal, sabiendo que no ganaras dinero. Sería un abuso.

–A mí no me importa el dinero, mi familia tiene mucho y me provee de él. Pero me ayudaría mucho como diseñadora, al percibir la opinión que tienen los espectadores de tu vestuario.

–Es que me da pena– comentó una avergonzada Sakura.

–Sólo di que sí.

–Está bien.

–Wuuuujuuuu, gracias, gracias.

Tomoyo daba saltitos y tenía una sonrisa brillante y satisfecha.

…

En un lugar cercano Shaoran era interrogado por Eriol. Quien ya estaba al tanto de la visita matutina de su primo a las casa de Kinomoto.

–¿Cómo te fue con los apuntes de Sakura? – preguntó Eriol formando una sonrisa astuta.

–Bien, ya los leí – respondió rojo como un tomate.

–Shaoran, soy estúpido hasta las nueve de la mañana nada más, así que ve contándome los verdaderos motivos de ir a la casa de Sakura tan temprano.

El castaño intento eludir la mirada de Eriol pero éste se puso en su campo de visión, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

El castaño bufó – Quería verla, ¿acaso está mal? – alegó Shaoran que aún seguía enrojecido.

–No, claro que no, la pregunta correcta es ¿por qué querías verla?

–No lo sé.

–No lo sé – repitió Eriol, imitando con burla el tono de Shaoran. – Es obvio que la chica te gusta, jamás te he notado tan interesado por nadie.

–Bueno sí pero da igual, de todas formas ya la he cagado.

Eriol enarcó las cejas

–Explícate – ordenó el pelinegro a su primo.

Shaoran le contó todo lo que había pasado, a su estilo, es decir, muy resumidamente, sobre el beso que se habían dado con Sakura. Y se puso más rojo aún, si cabía. Cuando le contó sobre su molesta erección. Eriol no dejó de reír hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron de tanta risa.

–Shaoran, eres más divertido que los programas de humor que veo en la tarde. –Intentó calmarse y de a poco retomó lo que decía – Si yo besó a una chica que me gusta, apasionadamente, lo más probable es que me ocurra lo mismo. No es de pervertido, es biológico y un tanto emocional. – sentenció.

–Ya, pero quizás la incomodé.

–Primo, no puedes actuar bajo supuestos, pregúntaselo y discúlpate si es el caso. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que ella piense que esto para ti es un juego, ella no es del tipo de chica que se besa con cualquiera. Así que no creo que te deje besarla otra vez si no te comprometes con ella. Piénsalo.

–¿Quieres decir que le pida que sea mi esposa?

–Shaoran a veces creo que eres un idiota, pero otras veces no me queda la menor duda. – Moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, continuó – Si le pides eso quizás no vuelvas a verle la punta de la nariz. Debes ser pausado, de a poco, quizás decirle que te gusta, si las cosas van bien pedirle que sea tu novia y cuando ya estén enamorados le pides que sea tu esposa, si quieres. Ese es el orden correcto.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque las chicas llegaron al lado de ellos. Luego de los saludos normales. Intempestivamente Eriol tomó a la amiga de Sakura y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella asintió y dijo:

–Chicos, acompañaré a Hiragizawa a comprar a la cafetería ¿quieren algo?

–Yo voy con ustedes– murmuró Sakura.

–No, quédate con Li. Ya regreso– Se alejó corriendo para seguir a Eriol que ya le había sacado unos cuantos metros de ventaja.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y susurró.

–Tenemos que hablar.

**Notas de la autora: Aquí traigo el quinto capítulo. La verdad es que tengo bastante claro como terminar la historia, he adelantado algunos capítulos, pero he notado poco interés. **

**Cuando uno de ustedes deja un comentario, es un aliciente para el escritor, porque nos permite saber que hay quienes si están leyendo, lo que a nosotros nos lleva mucho tiempo escribir. Un review nos deja satisfechos y nos da ganas de continuar. Así que si quieres que continúe este historia, que se pondrá candente xD deje un comentario, críticas constructivas, ideas, todo sirve.**

**Les dejo un enorme abrazo a todos, hasta los que leen y no comentan :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 6**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener lenguaje vulgar y/o escenas con contenido erótico o sexual. Se recomienda discreción.**

Los castaños implícitamente decidieron que no asistirían a la última clase del día. Necesitaban aclarar las cosas y mientras antes fuese, mejor. Él permanecía sentado en la banca y Sakura estaba de pie frente al chico.

Shaoran intentaba crear una frase coherente en la turbulencia de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, inspiro fuertemente y decidió ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

–Sakura, la verdad es que lo que pasó esta mañana…fue muy especial para mí.

Ella se angustió de inmediato, no era un buen comienzo para lo que se había propuesto. Alejarse de Shaoran Li. Iba a decir algo cuando Shaoran prosiguió.

–Pero quiero reiterarte mis disculpas por haberte faltado el respeto, te prometo que no suelo comportarme así. No fue mi intención echarlo todo a perder y que te sintieras incomoda. – expiró un contenido aliento, su boca formaba una línea tensa y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que sus disculpas eran por motivos muy diferentes a los que ella había creído. Era por la incomodidad, por haberla besado "sin su permiso". Sintió como un peso monstruoso, abandonó su cuerpo y una tierna sensación inundó su ser. Olvido por completo su plan titulado "Aléjate de Shaoran tanto como puedas". Y se dejó llevar.

Le devolvió la mirada, se agachó quedando a la misma altura que él, lo miró con un profundo cariño y le preguntó:

–¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?

–Mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento de eso –murmuró con desgano y mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura distraídamente. – Pero si me arrepiento de haberte incomodado con mi comportamiento. Es sólo que…

No pudo continuar porque Sakura le besó los labios arrebatadoramente, casi con desespero. Shaoran se sorprendió pero respondió lo mejor que pudo, la asió hacía él y la sentó en sus piernas, una de sus manos la sujetaba por la espalda y la otra acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Su olor a cereza lo inundó y casi enloqueció. Ella al instante abrió la boca y le dio paso a la voracidad de la lengua de Shaoran quien la lleno por completo, con hambre, él siguió esa placentera tortura lamiendo y mordiendo levemente sus labios. Los suspiros que ella dejaba escapar alentaban a que él siguiese explorando todos los secretos de su boca.

Los labios de Sakura se ajustaban a los embates de la seductora lengua de Shaoran. Sakura se envalentonó y pasó sus delicadas manos a través de su cuello y una de ellas se hundió en el cabello de Shaoran y lo tironeó suavemente. Él liberó un ronco suspiro y ella sintió una extraña viscosidad que llenaba su intimidad. Continuaron besándose con desenfreno.

A una escasa distancia Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos escudriñando todo lo que ocurría, la pelinegra provista de su videocámara de última generación, no perdía momento de lo que, los exhibicionistas castaños, hacían.

– ¿Estás segura de que esto es correcto? Me siento como un maldito mirón – sentenció Eriol.

– Exageras Hiragizawa, no puedo perderme este momento, es el primer beso que se dan, ¿te imaginas si se casaran?, podría regalarles el video para que recordaran por siempre este instante. – le habló al incomodo primo de Shaoran, mientras éste la observaba turbado.

– Tomoyo estás loca y eres una muy extraña, además no es su primer beso, insulsa ignorante – le comentó a Tomoyo mientras ella torcía la boca.

–Hiragizawa, vete, no es necesario que estés aquí. Nadie te invitó a quedarte y para ti soy Daidouji ¿ok?

–Pues no necesito tu invitación TO-MO-YO – lo dijo arrastrando cada sílaba de su nombre – si me da mi regalada gana, me puedo quedar aquí todo el día. – le sonrió lacónicamente.

Tomoyo guardó su cámara, hizo un mohín con su nariz, se puso de pie y se fue. El primo de Shaoran se quedó perplejo, no esperaba que la hermosa pelinegra se enojara por esa broma, sólo estaba jugando. Así es que la siguió.

–Tomoyo espera, no te vayas.

Ella aceleró el paso, ni siquiera de detuvo un momento ante los llamados de Eriol, quería alejarse de ese estúpido engreído. Hasta que éste le cerró el paso.

–Espera.

–Quítate Hiragizawa.

–Vamos, no puedes enojarte por una broma.

–Hiragizawa, dejemos las cosas en claro, yo no te caigo bien y tú no me caes bien. No es necesario fingir. –lo atravesó con una mirada desafiante y limpia.

–A mi no me caes mal, al contrario. – le comentó en un susurro de voz y puso sus manos en los estrechos hombros de la ojiazul.

La risa sonora y fingida de ella lo descolocó.

–Claro, ¿Ahora intentarás seducirme? Eriol conozco a los tipos como tú, sólo buscan una cosa, ¿y sabes? no estoy interesada ni en ti, ni en tu cama. –Atreviéndose por primera vez a tutearlo y llamarlo por su nombre.

–Bueno Tomoyo, no es necesaria una cama, puede ser en cualquier parte – le musitó picaronamente cerca del oído, mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Ella lo empujó y le lanzó un golpe con su bolso, que le dio en la boca de su estomago, lo que hizo que lanzara un gritillo y cayera de rodillas. Muchos estudiantes se detuvieron al ver el espectáculo de los dos chicos.

–Más vale que mantengas tus sucias ideas alejadas de mí, si no te arrepentirás, Hiragizawa. – se alejó Tomoyo dejándolo tirado en el piso.

–Veremos quién se arrepiente Tommy, porque el día en que te estreche en mis brazos no querrás que te deje y cuando te abandone esta humillación habrá sido vengada. – se puso de pie y se alejó de aquel lugar hecho un energúmeno.

…

En las bancas donde se encontraban Shaoran y Sakura, era un lugar más bien solitario, por lo que no había personas a la vista.

Sakura besaba a Shaoran con devoción y ternura. Los sonidos que provocaban el choque sus labios y lenguas, junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y algunos pequeños gemidos, eran lo único que interrumpía la paz de aquel lugar.

De pronto Shaoran se retiró de su boca y se quedó a una estrecha distancia de los labios de Sakura, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, fijó su mirada en los orbes dorados de él y su boca se secó.

–_"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_ pensó la castaña y agachó su mirada.

–Eres hermosa, muy hermosa – le susurró en un oído y la estrecho en un abrazo, ella se llenó del olor de Shaoran, su fragancia era deliciosa. – Sakura, creo que me gustas mucho.

Sakura recordó su trabajo, su promesa de no involucrarse con nadie mientras no se graduara, su juramento de no enamorarse. Si Shaoran llegaba a enterarse de su trabajo, posiblemente la rechazaría y humillaría. Ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse contándole la verdad. Prefería recordarlo como algo imposible.

–Shaoran, esto no está bien.

–Shhh, pequeña, sólo disfrutemos este momento. – intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella rompió el abrazo. Y se alejó de él.

– Ya no volveremos a besarnos, no estoy preparada para una relación o para "pasar el rato" con alguien. – dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas sin dirigirle la mirada.

Shaoran se quedó enmudecido, sólo veía como ella terminaba de guardar las cosas en su bolso. Y de pronto explotó.

–¿Es qué acaso no te gusto?

–No es eso, me gustas, sólo que no quiero una relación con nadie, en estos momentos mi meta es graduarme, no tengo tiempo para esto.

–Sakura mírame, ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente? – la agarró por los brazos e hizo que ella lo mirara a la cara – No puedes besarme de la manera en que lo hiciste y decir una mierda como esa. –bramó.

Ella se perturbó–Yo lo sien…siento, no sé que me pasó – suspiró y tomó fuerzas – Pero estoy segura de que no quiero volver a repetirlo, no volverá a pasar – sintió como algo en su interior se rompía lentamente.

Shaoran asintió, la traspasó con sus ojos, estudiándola, sólo que esta vez su mirada sólo revelaba frialdad.

–Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a molestarte, así podrás graduarte tranquila. –agarró su mochila con un brusco movimiento y se marchó, dejando a Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde Shaoran llamó a su primo por teléfono.

_–Eriol, primo, tú que eres un experto, dime ¿Por qué la mujeres son tan malas? – _decía esto arrastrando la lengua y gritándole al teléfono por lo que casi no se entendía nada.

_–Shaoran ¿Dónde estás? Te escuchas raro. ¿No me digas que…?_

_–Sí, estoy bebiendo, es…es sólo una botellita de…de whisky. _

_–Dime ¿Dónde estás?_

– _Estoy en mi departamento._

_–Estaré allí en menos de treinta minutos, por favor no sigas bebiendo, te oyes fatal._

Al colgar Eriol suspiró, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre su primo y Sakura, pero sabía que si fuera algo bueno Shaoran no estaría bebiendo. Su primo rara vez bebía, siempre decía que le parecía amargo y además el perder el control no era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Él en cambio cada cierto tiempo se pegaba una buena borrachera. Durante niño su educación siempre había sido muy estricta, por lo que alrededor de los catorce años comenzó a rebelarse, empezó a salir a fiestas, a beber. Incluso borracho tuvo su primera relación sexual, de la cual casi no recordaba nada.

El tema de las mujeres para él era delicado, se podía decir que era un gusano sin sentimientos, pero un gusano condenadamente sexy, por lo que la lista de sus víctimas era casi inagotable. Cuando fijaba su atención en una chica, no descansaba hasta que la tenía, cuando esto ocurría rápidamente se aburría de ella y buscaba la siguiente víctima. Nunca había durado con ninguna más de dos semanas.

Y las mujeres, a pesar de saber su reputación, siempre caían. Muchas de ellas habían intentado cambiarlo, querían ser novia del legendario Eriol Hiragizawa, el soltero más difícil de pescar. Ninguna lo había conseguido. Las rupturas eran la parte menos bonita de sus aventuras. En casi todos los casos las chicas lloraban y le preguntaban estupideces como "¿por qué me dijiste que me querías?" y tonterías de ese estilo. Las primeras veces intentaba consolarlas, pero luego su corazón se hizo aún más duro y ya ni siquiera se quedaba a escucharlas sollozar. Él pensaba que con su reputación si se metían con él, sabían a lo que se exponían. Punto.

Ahora tenía en la mira a esa petulante de Daidouji, la haría suya a como diera lugar. Se valdría de cualquier medio, para que ella gozase en sus brazos. No importaba cómo, ni donde, sus dotes de conquistador eran multifacéticas y ya idearía un plan, para romper esa mojigata máscara de la dulce Tomoyo.

Al arribar al departamento de Shaoran, lo encontró en un estado deshonroso. Al abrir la puerta, sólo vestía su ropa interior y tenía una expresión de infinito sufrimiento.

Eriol entró y se acomodó en uno de los enormes sillones de cuero.

–Dime ¿Qué diablos pasó con Sakura para que estés tomando de ese modo? Porque nadie más podría dejarme en este estado. Cuéntame.

–Eriol, con ella nos besamos, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida y ella me encanta. Pero luego que me besó con tanto deseo, me rechazó. No entiendo a las mujeres. – Suspiro cansado, como si llevase todo el día pensando en cómo expresar su sentir.

–Son criaturas extrañas, ni siquiera ellas saben lo que quieren y si uno no lo adivina se enojan contigo – soltó una leve carcajada, mientras le quitó el trago que Shaoran llevaba en la mano y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

–Me dijo que no estaba preparada, para ningún tipo de relación. Y que nunca más volveríamos a besarnos.

–¿Y tú crees que eso sea cierto? – le preguntó a Shaoran mientras echaba dos hielos al vaso y lo llenaba con whisky.

–La verdad, no sé en qué creer. Siento como si hubiese jugado conmigo y de pronto de aburrió.

–¡Ay Shaoran! No seas sufrido – se rió de lo más divertido – conozco a muchos tipos de mujeres, Sakura no es de ese tipo, además creo que tu le gustas y mucho.

–Entonces ¿por qué me rechazó?

–Debe existir un motivo, lo descubriremos. Pero por lo pronto ponte ropa, porque esta noche te llevaré a un lugar, donde hermosas mujeres bailan y se quitan la ropa.

Shaoran arrugo la nariz para demostrar su malestar y agregó.

–No me gustan esos lugares. No estoy tan ebrio para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo .

–Pues ni modo, iremos. No hay nada que un par de buenas tetas no mejore. Apúrate. –Instó a su primo.

–Dije que no. Odio ese tipo de locales. – sentenció mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

–Es una pena, no podré decirte el plan para reconquistar a Sakura, si no vas conmigo. – remató.

–Está bien, iremos. – soltó un búfido, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

…

Esa noche Sakura no tenía que ir a trabajar. Y generalmente en sus días libres, ella dormía hasta aburrirse, pero esa tarde no pudo dormir, ni siquiera un par de minutos. La mirada fría de Shaoran, la atacaba una y otra vez. Era evidente que ya ni siquiera serían amigos y eso le dolía. Tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados, había pensado en llamarlo y decirle que fuera a su casa, pero eso sólo le daría falsas esperanzas a ambos.

Era claro que Shaoran se merecía una mujer que pudiese ser completamente honesta con él. Ella no lo era. Las palabras que le dijo Tomoyo, sobre ser sincera con las personas y que éstas reaccionarían bien, si es que merecían su cariño; recurrían a su mente continuamente. Quizás Shaoran si entendería. Posiblemente ella le seguiría gustando. Podrían seguir siendo amigos y tal vez algo más.

Emocionada, tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Shaoran, hasta que la voz de su consciencia habló. "¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo entiende? Si después de hablar contigo te desprecia ¿podrías resistirlo?"

La respuesta era no. Sumida en su depresión otra vez, se dejó caer en el único sillón de su casa y lloró desconsoladamente.

Al día siguiente Sakura se sentía como si se hubiese caído de un avión y luego la hubiese atropellado un tren. Devastada era poco para definir lo que pasaba en su interior.

Extrañamente llegó diez minutos antes que el profesor, se dirigió al pupitre de siempre y se sentó. Había algunos estudiantes, pero no conocía a nadie, así que sólo se puso a esperar. Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos. Cuando él entró.

Sakura dejó de respirar y lo miró mientras Shaoran se acercaba. Él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada una vez. Pasó por su lado y se sentó detrás de ella.

…

Pasaron dos meses.

La relación entre los castaños, no existía, él la ignoraba como a todos y ella sentía un hueco en su pecho, cada vez que intentaba saludarlo y sólo se encontraba con su insensibilidad.

Sakura ahondó la amistad con Tomoyo, ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, desde aproximadamente un mes era la encargada de su vestuario y de maquillarla, para sus espectáculos. Era quien la alentaba todo el tiempo para que pudiese continuar con su vida, y a veces, le decía que le contara la verdad a Shaoran. Pero Sakura se negaba, siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, donde él la miraba con repudio y la abandonaba.

No quería que aquel mal sueño se hiciera realidad. Prefería su frialdad, dolía, pero no soportaría que la odiara. Sí, era una cobarde.

Los estudios no estaban del todo bien, no era la más aventajada de la clase, pero se defendía aunque lo más probable era que reprobara uno de las asignaturas. Su insomnio crónico, le estaba pasando la cuenta. Y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, no era por su trabajo. Cuando llegaba a su casa no podía dormir, a pesar de que se esforzaba por lograrlo. Había pensado en tomar pastillas para poder dormir, pero hacerse adicta la asustaba muchísimo.

Por su parte Shaoran, No soportaba ver a la castaña. Cada vez que la tenía cerca, su lado racional le pasaba el mando al emocional, y las ganas de raptársela y hacerle el amor hasta no poder moverse, lo seducían. Tal como la serpiente sedujo a Eva a probar el fruto prohibido. Sakura era ese fruto.

Pero sabía cómo cubrir esos sentimientos, la ignoraba siempre. No la saludaba, aunque ella un par de veces sí lo hizo. Él sabía que si volvía a hablarle o a tocarla volvería a insistir en estar con ella. Y él era un hombre de palabra, la dejaría terminar su carrera tranquila.

Eriol había ideado una serie de planes que Shaoran se negaba a realizar. Que implicaban desde darle celos con otra chica, hasta contratar un detective privado que la siguiera.

Shaoran los había rechazado todos. No es que no fuese un hombre que no luchara por lo que quería, pero no quería obligar a Sakura.

Se acordaba muy bien, que la decisión la había tomado esa noche en que Eriol lo había llevado a un night club. Mientras estaba en la cafetería, se puso a recordar.

_Flashback_

_–Este lugar me lo recomendaron unos amigos, creo que una de las bailarinas es la más sensual de todas, y nunca muestra sus atributos, sólo queda en ropa interior. – contaba esto como si fuese un tema de relevancia nacional._

_Estaban afuera de una edificio blanco, con luces brillantes que comunicaba al mundo que se encontraban en el Night Club Clow._

_–Eriol, me importa un cacahuate que una fulana no se quite la ropa, debe ser igual a todas las prostitutas de este lugar. Sólo su precio debe ser diferente._

_–Allí te equivocas, tengo entendido que hay hombres que han ofrecido grandes sumas de dinero para poder pasar una noche con ella, y las ha rechazado todas. Incluso uno de ellos ofreció más de medio millón de dólares, al menos eso me contaron mis amigos. Y dijo que no estaba en venta, que ella sólo bailaba._

_–Tonterías, ¿si sólo baila porque lo hace aquí y no en un teatro?. Es una estupidez._

_–Shaoran no todas las mujeres que trabajan en un club de caballeros son putas. Es lo malo de tu educación conservadora, clasificas algunas cosas sólo en base a prejuicios._

_–Como tú digas Eriol. No me gustarán de todas maneras, las chicas "no-prostitutas" de este lugar. Sólo vine para que me cuentes tu plan para saber porque Sakura me rechazó._

_–Calma. Primero lo pasaremos bien._

_Al ingresar al club, fueron recibidos por dos hermosas chicas, que los guiaron hacía una de las esquinas, donde habían una especie de sillón en L con una pequeña mesa en el centro. El ambiente del lugar era tranquilo y no había mucha gente, a pesar, de que pasaban de las diez de la noche. Eriol se extrañó, esperaba que por la popularidad de aquella stripper, el lugar estuviera rebosante de hombres sedientos de sexo._

_Las chicas tomaron el pédido, consistentes de dos whiskys dobles, con hielo. Shaoran miraba el lugar, analizándolo, pero no se fijaba en la hermosa pelirroja que bailaba en el tubo que estaba en el escenario. En cambio Eriol, estaba hipnotizado, las sensuales cascadas de su cabello, se movían, al ritmo acompasado de los pasos y giros de la bailarina, quien aún vestía una diminuta minifalda de cuero rojo, unas medias de malla y un top de color negro. Quiso follársela de inmediato._

_Las chicas que les habían tomado el pédido, volvieron con una sonrisa radiante. Una de ellas de cabello castaño oscuro tomado en dos trenzas, vestida con un biquini negro dos tallas más chico de lo normal, se sentó en las piernas de Eriol, diciendo con una voz remilgada e infantil._

_–Hola papi, mi nombre es Naoko, me comprarías un trago, puedo recompensarte muy bien– le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba el bulto que Eriol tenía en el pantalón._

_Eriol directamente la agarró del trasero con una mano y deslizó la otra por su muy mal cubierto seno. _

_–Por supuesto, lo que quieras muñeca. – soltó mientras la chica rió tontamente._

_Shaoran por su parte estaba siendo "atendido" por una chica que tenía una peluca rubia, vistiendo una tanga de color rojo, que mostraba la perfección de sus nalgas y un corsé negro que dejaba expuesto un escote de infarto. La chica intentó sentarse en las piernas de Shaoran pero él rápidamente la tomó con cuidado y la sentó a su lado. Frunció el ceño._

_–Gracias, pero no estoy interesado._

_La chica se sorprendió y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar se sonrojó._

_–¿Podría comprarme un trago? –susurró un poco avergonzada._

_–Sí, pero no vuelvas a sentarte en mis piernas, es extraño._

_Mientras Eriol se besaba descaradamente con Naoko y sus manos recorrían toda la anatomía de la muchacha. Shaoran conversaba con la chica, que resultó que se llamaba Rika, era mamá soltera ya que su antiguo novio la había abandonado. Y le contaba que no encontró otra forma de ganarse la vida. Algo con lo que Shaoran estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. _

_–"Siempre hay oportunidades para tener un trabajo decente" – pensó_

_Eriol se olvidó por completo que andaba con Shaoran, la chica que tenía encima estaba tan caliente como él, por lo que sólo podía pensar en follársela, pero también quería a la pelirroja del tubo._

_–Oye, ¿sabes si a la pelirroja del tubo le gustaría un trío con nosotros? – Le preguntó a la aturdida Naoko._

_–No lo sé, cobra bastante caro, su nombre es Nakuru. Le iré a preguntar._

_–El precio no importa, las quiero a ambas._

_El pelinegro se volteó hacia Shaoran y musitó._

_–Primo lo siento, pero el deber me llama, mañana hablaremos de mi plan. Si quieres te pagó algo de compañía, ya te dije que un par de tetas siempre ayuda a resolver los problemas, yo tendré dos pares. Así que tardaré bastante._

_Shaoran se sulfuró y le gritó– No quiero escuchar ningún estúpido plan tuyo, sabía que al venir aquí, sólo podrías pensar en tener sexo con alguna de las mujeres, fui tan tonto al creer que me hablarías de cómo conquistar a Sakura. –Se puso rápidamente de pie, pagó las bebidas, le dejó una cuantiosa propina a Rika Pensó que a aquella muchacha le vendría bien un poco más de dinero, para ella y su hijo._

_Cuando Shaoran estaba por salir del local, volteó a ver a su primo que besaba con desenfreno a la chica pelirroja mientras le tocaba los pechos. Asqueado Shaoran se marchó._

_Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no quería que Sakura estuviese con él a la fuerza, era como comprarla, por lo que decidió que respetaría su decisión de estar sola. Lo que menos querría es que no finalizara sus estudios y ella terminara "trabajando"en un lugar tan infernal como ese._

_Fin de flashback._

Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que Shaoran no se percató que Eriol se dirigía al puesto que estaba ocupando en la cafetería.

–Shaoran ¿cómo estás?

–Estoy.

–Vaya que antipático, eres un amargado, mejor me voy antes que se me pegue tu mal genio.

Eriol se alejó de él, su primo ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado de enojo perpetuo. Casi no hablaba con nadie. Shaoran se dedicaba a entrenar, ya que era un gran espadachín, y cuando no estaba entrenando, estaba estudiando. No hubo forma que lo acompañara de nuevo al club Clow. Y solo sería demasiado aburrido ir, por lo que se quedó con las ganas de ver a aquella extraña stripper. Pero se lo había pasado en grande con las dos prostitutas que contrató.

Le preocupaba el cambio radical de su primo. Eriol seguía siendo amigo se Sakura y también notaba lo decaída que estaba. Ambos estaban sufriendo. Eran estúpidos, por eso creía vehementemente que eran el uno para el otro.

Había intentado convencer a Shaoran para darle celos, pero se negó. Dijo que ya no estaba interesado en ella, pero él lo conocía y sabía que lo dijo de la boca para afuera.

También había intentado saber la razón de Sakura para no estar con Shaoran y siempre repetía esa mentira sobre el tiempo y tonterías que ni ella se creía.

Por lo cual tendría que intervenir, pero lo haría con la ayuda de la amiga de Sakura, esa presumida de Tomoyo. Había pospuesto su plan de conquistarla hasta ver a Shaoran feliz. De pronto una idea iluminó su mente y vislumbró el triunfo. Tendría a Tomoyo y su primo estaría con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, todo al mismo tiempo.

…

Al día siguiente esperó a Tomoyo a las afueras del anfiteatro donde ensayaban los estudiantes que pertenecían al coro.

Cuando la vio salir, se puso nervioso, esa chica era un verdadero ángel, físicamente era atractiva, siempre había querido saber cómo era su escote porque era extremadamente recatada para vestir. Aunque le molestaba que siempre lo mirara por encima del hombro o que lo ignorara. Nadie ignoraba a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Vio como ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Se acerco hacia ella quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Y le tocó el hombro.

Ella volteó con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al instante al percatarse de quien se trataba.

–¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Hiragizawa? – susurró con frialdad.

–Hola Tomoyo, yo también me alegro de verte. –murmuró con sarcasmo.

–Si eso es todo, adiós. – retomó su marcha

–Espera, quiero hablarte sobre Sakura.

Tomoyo se detuvo al instante – ¿Qué pasa con mi amiga?

–¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mal que está? ¿Y te haces llamar su amiga? Cada día esta mas ojerosa y casi no sonríe. Y todo por no hacerle caso a su corazón y estar con mi primo – suspiró cansadamente.

–Lo sé, pero no he sabido cómo ayudarla, ya no sé qué decirle para que hable con Shaoran – admitió con los hombros caídos y mirando el suelo.

–Yo sé cómo ayudarla, a ella y a Shaoran. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

–Claro, haré lo que sea, para que ella sea feliz. Es tan tonto lo que está pasando.

–¿Estás segura de qué harás lo que sea?

–Por supuesto.

–Está bien, tendremos que fingir ser novios. Ella se junta contigo y yo con Shaoran, por lo que si nosotros somos novios, no les quedará otra que hablar. Podemos idear un millón de formas de juntarlos, para que por fin se dignen a hablar.

Tomoyo agarró su barbilla con una de sus manos, el gesto que siempre hacía cuando analizaba algo.

–Es un buen plan. Pero tiene algunos inconvenientes.

–Como todo en la vida.

Ella rio con elegancia y sinceridad, lo que hizo que a Eriol se le agitara el pecho.

–Me imagino que perderás tu fama de soltero codiciado. Porque habrá que hacerlo creíble.

–Tan creíble, que tendremos que besarnos de verdad. –Ella palideció y su risa se apagó automáticamente. – ¿Sigues tan dispuesta?

Ella dudó por unos instantes y luego le regaló una mirada decidida.

–Estoy dispuesta.

–Entonces, acompáñame. – Eriol la tomó de la mano y ella se dejó llevar, mientras su corazón saltaba desbocado en su pecho.

_–"¿En qué diablos me estoy metiendo?" _– Pensó con aire ausente, su consciencia contestó – _"precisamente con el diablo te estás metiendo"_

Cuando reaccionó estaban en el estacionamiento, el abrió la puerta de un hermoso auto deportivo de color rojo.

–Sube, iremos a mi departamento, tenemos que practicar como besarnos para que se vea natural. – Ella ni siquiera se inmutó e hizo lo que él ordenó. – Y llama a Sakura, dile que te invité a salir y aceptaste, muéstrate ilusionada.

El tono de él, era de un terrible desespero, como si aquello fuese realmente un sacrificio casi inaguantable. Así que decidida a hacer las cosas más fáciles, se dejó guiar por sus planes.

Durante el camino no hablaron, ella sólo llamó a Sakura quien no sé mostró muy sorprendida. Eso la extrañó.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Tomoyo se sorprendió por el buen gusto de aquel hombre de horrible fama. Su mirada se fijó en un piano de cola, de un hermoso color negro reluciente. Se acercó a él dudosa, levanto la tapa y tocó una de las teclas, que resonó por todo el lugar.

–Es un Steinway & Sons de cola completa – resopló Tomoyo, muy sorprendida.

–Sí, es uno de los mejores pianos, los usan los grandes concertistas ¿Tú sabes tocar piano?

–Sólo aprendí las sonatas de Beethoven. ¿y tú?

–Sí, toco desde los cuatro años, sé tocar casi las obras de los músicos clásicos. Quizás alguna vez podríamos hacer un dúo, yo tocó y tú cantas. Tienes una hermosa voz.

–Gracias – susurró.

Eriol se sentó en uno de aquellos reconfortantes sillones de color marfil que adornaban la sala.

–Acércate aquí. – le dijo con voz ronca a Tomoyo mientras daba dos palmaditas al sofá para indicarle que se sentara.

Ella se sentó y se puso tremendamente nerviosa, sentía la tensión del ambiente, sentía el deseo que Eriol tenía por ella.

–Eriol, quiero que quede bien claro, que esto es sólo fantasía, asumo que debemos practicar, para que al besarnos se vea real, pero de eso no pasaremos, así que no pienses cosas que no son. – le indicó con la voz temblorosa, al momento que arreglaba uno de los aretes que llevaba puesto.

–No te preocupes, _my beautiful girl. _Será como tú digas.

Y sin más preámbulos la atrajo a él, y la besó sin compasión. Violentamente le incrustó su lengua en la boca de ella y la saboreó por todos los recovecos de su cavidad. Tomoyo respondió en la medida de lo posible. Nunca la habían besado de ese modo. Y eso la asustó y se quedó inmóvil.

Eriol se detuvo bruscamente – Tú también debes participar, se supone que estamos enamorados.

–Está bien, lo haremos de nuevo.

Ella se animó y tomó las solapas de la chaqueta de Eriol, lo atrajo y le plantó un beso mojado, con su lengua femenina recorrió todo el contorno de los gruesos labios del chico. Éste lentamente abrió la boca para dejarla a ella explorar. Ella besaba diferente a la forma en que lo hizo Eriol. Era más metódica, por lo cual se dedicaba más tiempo a desentrañar los gustos del primo de Shaoran. Descubrió que le gustaba que le mordieran el labio superior. Porque cuando lo hizo soltó un suspiro y la apretó contra él.

De un momento a otro, él tomó el control, nuevamente. La beso con tanta fuerza que ella se dejo caer levemente hacia atrás. Cayendo al respaldo del sillón junto con Eriol quien no despegó la boca de la suya. Quedando él arriba de ella. Las manos de Eriol, inquietas, recorrían los costados de la figura de la chica de ojos amatistas. Y entusiasmándose, sutilmente deslizó su mano por debajo del chaleco que ella llevaba. Y rápidamente flanqueó la barrera de su sujetador. Abarcó el seno derecho de la joven con toda la mano, ella por instinto arqueó la espalda y él piñizcó con suavidad su terso pezón.

Eso le produjo un placer tan intenso que su mente se nubló, Eriol como experto en la materia, continuó apretando con la yema de los dedos el duro pezón de la amatista. Con ímpetu le levantó el chaleco a Tomoyo, junto con su sudadera, quedando expuesto uno de sus pechos y el otro cubierto por el sujetador. La boca de Eriol se dirigió hacia aquella cima con punta rosada y cubrió su pezón con la lengua, haciendo círculos mientras éste se contraía aún más. Los dedos de una de sus manos apretujaban el otro pecho por debajo de sujetador. Tomoyo estaba excitada, sentía su entrepierna mojada. La lengua de Eriol la había desprovisto de toda su capacidad para pensar.

Eriol estaba durísimo, a pesar de que no se había sacado ninguna prenda, sentía como palpitaba su miembro de placer. De pronto, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo, que permanecían estáticas a los costados. Y la llevó hacía la dureza de su pene, ella tímidamente tocó por encima y lo apretó. Eriol lanzó un sonoro gemido.

En medio de aquel tortuoso placer, Eriol murmuró – ¿Ves como no era necesaria una cama? _my beautiful girl._

Tomoyo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima y con él las neuronas hubiesen podido hacer contacto otra vez. Rápidamente empujó a Eriol quien cayó al suelo. Se arregló el sujetador y bajó el chaleco a su posición original.

Eriol rápidamente reaccionó y se puso se pie, había desbloqueado un nuevo logro en su vida, la había cagado a nivel Dios.

– Tomoyo, no quise decir eso. Por favor no te vayas, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, tomó su bolso y simplemente se marchó.

Dejando a Eriol excitado y atónito.

**Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios y como premio les adelanté el sexto capítulo. Se desarrolló mucho la relación ExT, es importante para poder juntar a esos dos castaños. ¿Qué planea Tomoyo? ¿Seguirá la farsa con Eriol? ¿Qué destino les deparará a Shaoran y Sakura? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo fuerte para uds. Dejen reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 7**

Tomoyo decidió no pensar en lo que había pasado en la casa de Eriol. Reconocía que se había dejado llevar. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Eriol era un hombre guapo que con toda la experiencia que tenía, la había hecho sentir viva.

Ella era una chica más bien, especial. Nunca le habían gustado los chicos de la alta sociedad, que la trataban como si se ella fuese una delicada flor. Había tantas mentiras en cada una de sus sonrisas y halagos, que ella simplemente devolvía cada gesto con una inquebrantable y educada máscara de frialdad y lejanía.

Por eso cuando conoció a Sakura, su sinceridad y transparencia la desarmaron. Sakura demostraba genuino afecto por ella y eso era más de lo que hubiese esperado de alguien con tantos problemas como la castaña. Le había confiado cosas importantes, como su verdadero trabajo. La había invitado a su casa, había compartido todo lo que era con ella y se había preocupado cuando Tomoyo se mostraba silente e introvertida.

Por este motivo lo que se traía entre manos con Eriol, seguiría su curso. No podía desconocer que el aquel estúpido la atraía, quizás hasta le gustará. Pero ella sabía lo que se podía esperar del coqueto Eriol, si se enamoraba de él la abandonaría, como a cada una de sus anteriores conquistas. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Intentaría resistir, su _noviazgo_ con Eriol, era la forma más segura para hacer que su amiga y Shaoran sinceraran sus sentimientos y Sakura fuese feliz. El riesgo valía la pena. Ojala su corazón quedara intacto cuando todo ese teatro terminara.

Procedió a idear el plan para juntar a su amiga con el primo de Eriol. Al día siguiente se lo comunicaría a Eriol y le informaría los detalles de su plan.

…

Al día siguiente.

Eriol se sorprendió enormemente al ver la imagen de la bellísima Tomoyo, a través del ojo mágico, detrás de la puerta de su departamento. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y no sabía, quien rayos podría ser, hasta que la había visto.

Abrió la puerta y Tomoyo pasó tan rápido como pudo. Eriol sólo vestía la parte debajo de su pijama. Ella únicamente observó por la ventana mientras pequeñas gotas chocaban contra ella. De pronto, se dio vuelta y lo traspasó con una mirada llena de decisión.

–Tengo el plan perfecto, para que Sakura y Shaoran puedan conversar y arreglar las cosas.

Eriol pensó que ella le reclamaría lo sucedido el día anterior, pero se equivocó. Cuando Tomoyo se había ido, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que se había comportado con ella, probablemente se había sentido muy mal. Pero ella ni siquiera lo mencionó.

–Te escucho.

–La próxima semana en mi casa, mi familia ofrecerá una cena bailable de beneficencia, es una cena de gala. Por lo cual tú debes procurar que Shaoran vaya, yo me ocuparé de Sakura. Tú serás mi acompañante, pero debes bailar con Sakura, yo haré lo mismo con Shaoran. Y a mitad del baile, dices que quieres bailar conmigo, hacemos cambio de pareja y listo.

–Y qué ocurrirá si no conversan y se acaba el baile.

–Improvisaremos. Veras como dará buenos resultados. La cena será el martes. Así que debes encontrar la manera de que Shaoran asista. ¿Está claro? – Eriol asintió – Tendremos que seguir con nuestro noviazgo falso, hasta que ellos estén bien.

–Claro, Tomoyo con respecto a lo de ayer…

–Eriol, somos personas adultas, no es necesario hablar de ello. Ahora vístete para que lleguemos juntos a la universidad. Debemos hacer bien las cosas. Creíbles.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, causaron gran revuelo, debido a que Eriol jamás andaba de la mano de nadie. Inclusive Shaoran levantó las cejas sorprendido, al verlos pasar. Una vez que llegaron a la clase de Tomoyo, Eriol la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que los murmullos explotaran entre los testigos.

La boca de Shaoran se abrió ligeramente, estaba desconcertado. Una vez que se despidieron, Eriol se unió con Shaoran que no salía de su asombro.

–¿Cómo estás, hermano?

–¿De qué diablos me perdí? – Inquirió el castaño estufacto.

–Shaoran, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tomoyo es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, por eso ayer, cuando hicimos el amor, le pedí que fuese mi novia. –mintió cosa que no le costó en absoluto, ya que tenía un doctorado en la materia.

–Eriol, tú jamás le has pedido, a nadie que sea tu novia, ni siquiera cuando tuviste un romance con esa famosa cantante. No recuerdo como se llama– meditó realizando un gesto de estar recordando.

–Bueno, estimado, a todos nos llega el momento. – sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato– Pero debo pedirte un favor. El martes Tomoyo me presentará a sus padres, que darán un cena para recaudar fondos, para no sé qué mierda, y vaya estoy nervioso. – Fingió estar histérico – necesito que me acompañes para darme apoyo moral.

–Claro que no, eso no es asunto mío. – dijo cruzando los brazos.

–Por favor primo, haré lo que sea. –lo miró como un borrego a medio morir. Esa mirada siempre conseguía que Shaoran cediera.

–Sakura es amiga de Tomoyo, ¿ella irá? – preguntó preocupado

–No te pediría ir, si supiese que ella va a asistir, creo que tiene que ir a trabajar ese día. –Mintió nuevamente.

–Te acompañaré, pero serás mi esclavo por todo un día ¿oíste?

Los primos se dirigieron cada uno a su clase, quedaron de encontrarse para almorzar.

Tomoyo había tenido que soportar a Eriol, quien, a veces se tomaba demasiado enserio todo aquello del noviazgo. Habían almorzado los cuatro, es decir, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Estos dos últimos, se habían dedicado a besarse y acariciarse, sin descanso, esperando que los castaños se animaran a hablarse, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que Sakura, se parara repentinamente, murmurara algo que nadie entendió y se fuera. Y que Shaoran se mantuviera imperturbable durante todo el almuerzo.

_–"Quizás, esta empresa va a ser más difícil de lo que había previsto" _vaticinó la pelinegra.

…

El martes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pesé a los esfuerzos por parte de los pelinegros, Shaoran y Sakura no habían hablado siquiera una vez.

A Tomoyo no le había costado casi nada que su amiga aceptara su invitación, le había perjurado por los santos más sagrados, que Eriol no aparecería, ya que odiaba esas cenas, lo que implicaba que Shaoran tampoco vendría. Eso la había tranquilizado.

Tomoyo se había encargado de confeccionarle un vestido precioso. Era de color negro, su estilo era clásico, era totalmente ajustado hasta los muslos y desde allí se convertía en un vestido lleno de vuelos vaporosos hasta sus pies. El escote del vestido era pronunciado, pero elegante, llevaba una pequeña gargantilla de color oscuro, pendientes con incrustaciones de ónix y sus zapatillas de tacón tenían un hermoso conjunto de pedrería que tenía un acabado exquisito. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto y se había maquillado levemente, pronunciando sus pómulos y el verdoso de sus ojos.

Cuando ingresaron al gran salón, el cual estaba decorado con colores pasteles, la encandiló que la gente vistiera con tanta opulencia. El coctel era tan grande que Sakura, pensó que al terminar sobrarían toneladas de manjares. Por otra parte se empezó a sentir observada. La belleza que poseía deslumbraba a la mayoría de los invitados, que estaban ansiosos por saber quién era aquella hermosa mujer.

Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, se había decidido por un vestido de color blanco estilo griego, un cinturón de tono dorado afirmaba el vestido, debajo del busto. Muchas cadenas delgadas del mismo color oro, unían ambas partes del vestido por los hombros. Llevaba una trenza apretada que anudaba toda su cabellera. Sus zapatos eran de color dorado y se amarraban en los tobillos. No usaba collar aunque si unos delicados pendientes. Pero el maquillaje acentuaba sus ojos azules y sus rasgos.

Decidida a completar la jugada. Dejó a Sakura un momento a solas, casi al lado de la barra de licores y le inventó que tenía que ir a ordenar algo a los sirvientes. Se reunió con Eriol y Shaoran quienes la esperaban en la entrada de la mansión.

–Hola mi amor – le dio un leve beso en los labios a Eriol – Hola Shaoran – Se giró hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Qué bueno que llegastaron –miró a Eriol y musitó– justo tenía mucha sed, ¿me podrías traer un jugo?, Shaoran y yo te esperaremos por allí al lado de la orquesta – le murmuró a Eriol señalando el lugar.

Ellos se habían planteado un lenguaje clave para echar andar el plan. "Traer un jugo" significaba que había dejado a Sakura al lado del bar de barra libre esperando. "Esperar al lado de la orquesta" representaba que la canción que habían planeado que bailaran los castaños, la tocarían pronto.

Cuando Eriol visualizó a Sakura, casi se cae de espaldas, no sabía que ella fuera tan bonita. No la hubiese reconocido si ella no hubiese corrido hacia él para escapar de un grupo de hombres que la estaban rodeando.

–Eriol, que bueno que viniste, Tomoyo se pondrá feliz, ¿viniste solo? – los hombres evidentemente defraudados se retiraron.

–Sí, solo – decidido cambio el tema – Pero que bella estás, date una vuelta –La tomó de una mano y ella dio un giro para darle a su amigo en el gusto.–Parece que te salvé.

–Sí, muchas gracias. – susurró un poco avergonzada.

Los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron y Eriol tomó a Sakura del brazo, llevándola hacia la pista.

–Esp…era, ¿Qué haces?

–Cobro mi deuda, yo te salvo y tu bailas conmigo, es sencillo y justo. –Sonrió con complicidad.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más, porque Eriol depositó su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella, y con su mano derecha agarró la mano de Sakura y comenzaron a bailar. Eriol era buen bailarín y Sakura también, por lo que no les tomó mucho bailar como dos expertos.

Cerca de ellos, Shaoran y Tomoyo conversaban de cosas triviales, en realidad, Tomoyo le conversaba a Shaoran, él solo asentía, debes en cuando. Cuando la canción empezó. Tomoyo tomó la mano de Shaoran y lo arrastró a la pista, mientras él sorprendido, intentaba soltarse del agarre de Tomoyo, y ella le gritó.

–Baila conmigo, por favor, esta es mi canción favorita– puso la cara que Eriol le había enseñado. Y vio como lo tenso de la situación se deshizo.

–Ok, pero sólo esta canción. Mira que ni siquiera soy tu novio y tengo que hacer el ridículo contigo.

Shaoran sabía bailar, porque parte de su educación consistía en recibir clases de etiqueta, es decir, como comportarse en diferentes tipos de eventos, lo que incluía bailes ridículos, a juicio de Shaoran, quien odiaba bailar.

Tomoyo hizo contacto visual con Eriol, quien fue guiando a Sakura hacía donde bailaban Shaoran y Tomoyo.

Cuando Shaoran dio un giro se encontró con la sonrisa burlesca de Eriol, quien bailaba con una chica muy bonita, cuando fijo bien su vista, descubrió que aquellos ojos, eran los mismos que lo atormentaban todas las noches. Era Sakura y estaba hermosa. Inmediatamente dejó de bailar.

–Shaoran ¡qué sorpresa! – Gritó emocionado Eriol – ¿Qué rayos haces bailando con mi novia? Me pondré celoso. Así que ¡cambio de parejas!

Sakura se quedó en blanco, se dio cuenta que Eriol le había mentido. Se fijo en los ojos de Shaoran y se dio percibió cuanto había extrañado que él la mirara, sus ojos seguía pareciéndole los más hermosos del mundo.

Al notar que ninguno de los dos castaños reaccionaban, Eriol literalmente empujó a Shaoran al lado de Sakura, mientras tomó por la cintura a Tomoyo y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Sakura se quedó en medio de la pista, su mirada estaba fija en aquel apuesto hombre que tenía en frente, vestido con un pulcro traje a la medida de Armani, cuyo color era negro, la camisa blanca destacaba y la corbata era demasiado delgada para el pecho de Shaoran, además estaba mal anudada.

Él esta vez si la miraba, como no ocurría hace mucho tiempo, en sus orbes doradas se veía una mezcla de sentimientos, que Sakura no pudo identificar. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba la música, ni a la gente que los rodeaba.

De pronto Shaoran le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó y se acomodaron para bailar. Se acoplaron de inmediato y siguieron el ritmo. Él movía levemente su mano alrededor de la espalda de Sakura lo cual le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo. El olor de Shaoran inundaba las fosas nasales de Sakura y sabía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Tenía el mismo olor que cuando se besaron, era el olor que más amaba. Era el olor de Shaoran.

Repentinamente la música terminó, y comenzó una tonada romántica que requería estar más juntos. Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Oía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Shaoran inclinó levemente la cabeza y percibió el olor del cabello de Sakura, tenía olor a fresas, era intoxicante. Sin poder controlarse, besó imperceptiblemente su cabeza. Pero Sakura sí lo sintió y eso le produjo un pequeño estremecimiento.

–Shaoran – susurró Sakura casi sin aliento.

–No hables – demandó con tono imperante.

Shaoran estaba a punto de perder el control, no podría resistir su máscara de displicencia si ella insistía en hablarle. Sólo debería esperar que la balada terminara, algo que en el fondo de su ser no quería que ocurriera. Estaba tan bien con Sakura entre sus brazos, si fuese por él no la soltaría nunca. Pero debía respetar la decisión de la castaña.

Para la chica de ojos de esmeralda, la situación le resultaba tremendamente ambigua. Estaba feliz de estar bailando de forma tan íntima con Shaoran, de verdad sentía que la alegría brotaba a borbotes de su alicaído corazón. Pero la incomodaban dos cosas, la primera es que el baile pronto terminaría y volvería a sentirse sola, con Shaoran haciendo como si ella no existiera; la segunda es que Shaoran se negaba a hablarle, ni siquiera dejaba que ella le conversase de nada.

Ella ya no podía seguir aguantando que Shaoran no la tomara en cuenta, necesitaba estar con él. Ya no podía seguir viéndolo todos los días sin saludarle. Adivinando si se encontraba bien o mal. Quería volver a besarlo, moría por ello.

Delicadamente, dejó el cobijo del pecho de Shaoran, levantó la mirada y la intensidad de los ojos de Shaoran, casi la desarmó, respiró hondamente y le susurró–Shaoran yo…yo…no quiero que sigas ignorándome…eso me entristece mucho. Por favor permíteme estar a tu lado. –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque ella se esforzó, por no dejarlas salir, una de ellas cayó por su mejilla, estropeando su maquillaje.

Instintivamente Shaoran dejó de moverse al compás de la música y con el dorso de su mano recorrió su mejilla e intentó contener esa lágrima. No dijo nada. Sólo la miraba, impávido por fuera, pero con una guerra en su interior. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía de qué forma actuar.

Ellos seguían abrazados, pero inmóviles, mirándose sin siquiera pestañar. Shaoran rompió el abrazo con suavidad y dirigió su vista hacia otra parte.

Sakura comprendió que su petición había sido denegada, por lo que agachó su mirada y empuñó ambas manos, no podía controlar ese un ligero temblor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Ella sólo quería salir de allí, quería su casa, su refugio. Ya no quería estar en aquel lugar.

–Debo irme Shaoran, de verdad espero que estés bien, que siempre seas feliz. –murmuró en voz baja al castaño. Le regalo una sonrisa lo más verdadera que pudo. Pero él no la advirtió, seguía viendo a un punto perdido del horizonte. Dolida ella dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, tanto como se lo permitieron aquellos tacones del infierno.

Shaoran se quedó en estado de shock, ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Sabía que no lograría alejarse de ella, otra vez, si volvía a consolarla o a besarla. Ella le había dicho que la dejara estar en su vida, pero ¿qué rayos significaba eso? Shaoran no podía ser amigo de ella, la deseaba tanto, que ser su amigo significaría una tortura.

De un momento a otro, vio como Eriol se le acercaba, lo agarró fuertemente de las solapas de su caro traje. Y lo zamarreó.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, aquí parado? – gruñó con un tono de infinita irritación – ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Es muy tarde y dejaste que se fuera sola, imbécil. – En ese preciso momento Shaoran reaccionó.

–¿Se fue? – miró a todos lados, intentando buscarla.

–Sí, es lo que te estoy diciendo. Shaoran, me gustaría que conversaras con ella, que arreglaras las cosas. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, al menos asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva a su casa. Tú sabes que no tiene automóvil.

Al procesar toda la información Shaoran salió corriendo de la fiesta. Debía encontrarla, esperaba que no estuviese muy lejos. Tomó su motocicleta a toda prisa y aceleró.

…

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba de prisa por la zona, por ese lugar no pasaban taxis, ella creía que se debía a dos razones. Primero la hora, era muy tarde. Segundo ya que todos los residentes poseían automóviles o algún medio de transporte, era uno de los barrios de mayor riqueza del país.

Repentinamente una camioneta vieja de color beige, comenzó a andar a su lado, a la misma velocidad que ella caminaba, a pesar de no ser nueva poseía vidrios polarizados. Sakura se asustó, miro en todas direcciones pero las calles estaban desiertas. Miró su reloj ya casi era media noche.

Esto se mantuvo por más de media cuadra, hasta que la camioneta, la encerró y Sakura no pudo avanzar más. El vidrio del lado del conductor se abrió. Horrorizada Sakura vio al mismo taxista que hace algún tiempo la había llevado a su casa, cuando Hanataro no la estaba esperando, fuera del club.

La voz ronca de él, le inundó los oídos – Nos volvemos a ver, ¿desea que la lleve?

–No, gracias, caminaré hasta encontrar un taxi. Gracias por su amabilidad – musitó con la voz segura, pese a que su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

–No se preocupe, no le cobraré. Además ya sé donde vive. Y los amigos siempre nos hacemos favores ¿entiende?– Dijo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

–Se lo agradezco, nuevamente. Pero insisto en rechazar su oferta. Permiso. – Retrocedió, decidida a volver a la mansión de Tomoyo, le pediría que ella la fuese a dejar a su casa.

Pero cuando sintió que él taxista se bajó del vehículo y la agarro por un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. No pudo evitar soltar un grito.

–No se asuste. No le haré nada malo, debe confiar en mí. Somos amigos. La llevaré a su casa.

–¡Por favor suélteme! Ni siquiera lo conozco. – Chilló ya no pudiendo contener su miedo.

–No pasará nada – Le susurró en uno de sus oídos. – Será mejor que coopere. No me gustaría dañar su hermoso rostro o su delicado cuerpo. Sólo quiero llevarla a su casa– Decía eso mientras le dirigía una mirada ardiente.

Ella forcejeó con el firme amarre del hombre sobre su brazo. El taxista intentaba arrastrarla hasta la destartalada camioneta, pero ella ponía toda la resistencia que era capaz.

–¡Suélteme! –Gritaba y las lágrimas les escocían los ojos.

A lo lejos de sentía el sonido de la motocicleta de Shaoran. Cuando el castaño, vio la escena donde un hombre tenía una de sus asquerosas manos sobre el brazo de Sakura, y ella suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que la soltará. Se encegueció de ira.

Apretó el freno a fondo y casi pierde el control. Se bajó de la motocicleta y corrió a ayudar a Sakura. Ni siquiera se preocupó por la estrepitosa forma en que su motocicleta cayó al suelo.

–¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –vociferó tan fuerte que sintió que le dolía la garganta, se quitó el casco y lo tiro lejos.

Él tipo que tenía prisionera a Sakura, la soltó de inmediato, e intentó huir. Pero Shaoran fue más rápido y le golpeó con un derechazo en el rostro, con toda su fuerza. El taxista salió proyectado unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó precipitadamente de espaldas.

Shaoran lo agarró de su chaqueta y le pegó en el rostro, una y otra vez, –¡Te mataré, maldito imbécil! –le gritaba al hombre cegado por la furia, sólo se detuvo hasta comprobar que el hombre había quedado inconsciente.

Los sollozos de Sakura lo sobresaltaron, soltó al canalla abusador y se dirigió a ella. Sakura se encontraba echa un ovillo apoyada en una de las paredes. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió los hombros desnudos de Sakura que temblaban violentamente.

Shaoran se agachó, la abrazó por encima de sus brazos y la arrulló – Shhh, ya pasó, todo estará bien, yo te protegeré. –Le decía palabras dulces mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sakura se encontraba en estado catatónico, no podía dejar de llorar, pero las palabras de aquella voz tan familiar la hicieron reaccionar.

–Shaoran, por favor no me dejes sola, por favor no dejes que me lleve – se aferró al cuerpo de Shaoran tan fuerte, que él soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

–Nadie te llevará, estaré cuidando que nadie te haga daño. Te lo prometo– eso pareció calmarla, ya que aflojó un poco su abrazo. – Ahora te llevaré a casa, pero primero llamaremos a la policía, para que ese idio…

Un chillido de aceleración, sobresaltó a los dos. La camioneta se alejaba velozmente. Shaoran masculló unas cuantas maldiciones, pensó en perseguirlo pero Sakura era su prioridad. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver el número de la matrícula.

Intento analizar la situación, para tomar las mejores decisiones respecto al cuidado de Sakura. Llegó a la conclusión que su motocicleta, sería inapropiada para llevar a Sakura a su casa. Sí, su casa, porque primero muerto, que dejarla en la casa de ella, sin protección. Fue así que llamó a Eriol, no dejando de acariciar a Sakura que aún lloraba.

–Eriol, necesito que vengas, a cinco calles de la casa de Tomoyo, tomando tu izquierda, luego creo q son tres cuadras hacía la derecha. Trae tu coche.

–¿Qué ocurrió? Te escucho alterado – preguntó de forma inquieta.

–Un imbécil atacó a Sakura. Te necesitó lo más rápido posible, Sakura no deja de temblar, acá te cuento los detalles.

–Voy saliendo.

Cortó la comunicación, Eriol tomó el brazo de Tomoyo, que estaba conversando con una pareja mayor.

Le dirigió una mirada a los ancianos y con una reverencia les dijo –¿Podría robarles a mi hermosa novia un momentito?

–Por supuesto, hacen tan linda pareja – señaló la mujer.

–Con permiso. – musitó Tomoyo levemente sonrojada.

Se dirigieron hacía la entrada de la mansión.

–¿Dónde vamos? ¿No crees que te estás tomando muy enserio lo de nuestro noviazgo? – protestó Tomoyo un poco molesta.

–No seas tonta, de enserio nada. Creí que querrías saber que atacaron a Sakura, a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Shaoran está con ella. Iré a recogerlos en mi coche.

Tomoyo palideció – ¿Cómo que la atacaron? ¿Ella está bien? ¿La hirieron? ¿Dónde la atacaron? ¿No se supone que estaba con Shaoran? – realizó tan rápido todo ese manojo de preguntas, que Eriol a penas pudo comprender.

Ambos apuraron el paso hacia el estacionamiento–Sólo puedo contestar la última pregunta. Cuando estaban bailando, algo ocurrió y Sakura salió corriendo. Tú estabas recibiendo no sé a qué embajador, por lo que intervine y tomé cartas en el asunto. Y convencí a Shaoran para que la llevase a casa. Así que se fue tras ella. – Ambos subieron al carro de Eriol, un Lamborghini de cuatro puertas de color gris.

–¡Por Dios! Cómo es posible que la dejaras salir sola, las calles son muy peligrosas.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Debí tener en cuenta las dotes de gacela de ella. Pero jamás pensé que en estos barrios pasaría algo así. – se notaba muy avergonzado.

En cuestión de dos minutos ambos llegaron donde estaba Shaoran, sentado en el suelo acunando a Sakura en sus brazos. Ella emitía debes en cuando algunos sollozos casi inaudibles.

Shaoran su puso de pie con Sakura en sus brazos y subió en la parte trasera del auto. Y ella se aferró aún más a su cuerpo en busca de calor.

–Eriol sube la temperatura del aire acondicionado, ella está muy fría – demandó.

Eriol hizo lo que le pidieron y agregó – ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu moto? ¿La dejamos aquí?

Pediré que unos de los guardaespaldas de mi familia venga por ella – añadió la pelinegra con una expresión demacrada en su rostro.

Tomoyo volteó y le tocó la cabeza a Sakura, quien se tensó de inmediato y comenzó a llorar.

–shhhh ya Sakura, estoy contigo, recuerda que te cuidaré– le susurró a Sakura quien se relajó de inmediato, luego el castaño le dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo –Está muy asustada y desorientada. Deja que se calme primero.

–¿Cuéntanos que pasó? – le pidió su primo.

El castaño le contó todo lo ocurrido, la forma en que había encontrado a Sakura, mientras el tipo le tomaba un brazo e intentaba subirla a la camioneta; la desesperación de ella y el modo en que el culpable había escapado, después que él lo había creído inconsciente después de la paliza. Al terminar su relato, la mueca de culpabilidad de Shaoran era evidente para todos los presentes.

–Tenemos que llamar a la policía y Sakura debe ver un doctor– murmuró Eriol, quien no despegaba su vista de la calle.

–Además no podemos dejarla sola – inquirió Tomoyo.

–La policía y un médico, estarán en mi casa en cuestión treinta minutos, no dejaré que esta noche se quede en su casa. Quizás ese maldito nos esté espiando y nos siga hasta su casa. –meditó Shaoran evidentemente preocupado. – Se quedará en mi casa. Por eso acelera hacia mi departamento – le pidió a Eriol, quien sólo puso en marcha el motor de su llamativo carro.

El viaje se desarrolló en silencio, que era interrumpido cuando Sakura gimoteaba, Shaoran no dejaba de susurrarle palabras de cariño, que la calmaban. Finalmente en cosa de minutos se quedó dormida.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Shaoran, la policía estaba esperándolo en el hall, subió cargando a Sakura por el ascensor. Una vez que estuvieron en su departamento, Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación, Tomoyo lo ayudo para abrir las cobijas y la depositó con un cuidado exagerado. La pelinegra le quitó los zapatos, y todos los accesorios. Pensó en quitarle el vestido, pero eso podría despertarla.

–Tomoyo, quédate con ella, yo iré a hablar con la policía. –murmuró Shaoran.

Tomoyo sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomó con cuidado la mano de Sakura, sentía mucha desesperación por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga. Se sentía en parte culpable, todo el plan que habían ideado con Eriol se les escapó de las manos y término de la peor manera.

El médico entró a la habitación y Tomoyo le pidió permanecer con su amiga. Luego de realizar un chequeo exhaustivo. Fuera de las magulladuras en su brazo y en una de sus piernas estaba bien. Claro que sus nervios estaban alterados, por lo que recomendó que descansará al menos una semana. El médico se abstuvo de inyectarle algún calmante ya que nadie sabía si Sakura tomaba algún medicamento, que provocará efecto adversos en combinación con un calmante.

Una vez que el doctor salió del cuarto donde descansaba Sakura, le informó a Shaoran de su estado de salud y le dijo que, si lo necesitaban o Sakura presentaba alguna complicación, lo llamara.

Por su parte Shaoran había terminado de dar su declaración a la policía. Los oficiales le dijeron que con esa información las probabilidades de capturar al agresor eran bajas. Pero que, quizás, la declaración de Sakura arrojaría nuevos antecedentes para avanzar con la investigación. Tomaron como acuerdo que cuando Sakura se sintiera mejor, pasaría por la estación de policía a declarar.

Todo el proceso de la declaración, le había tomado a Shaoran alrededor de una hora y estaba desesperado, quería ver con sus propios ojos que Sakura estaba bien.

Al ingresar Tomoyo aún sostenía la mano de Sakura, quien dormía profundamente. Tomoyo tenía la mirada nublada de lágrimas y se notaba que había llorado.

Eriol también ingreso a la habitación, quien había estado acompañando en todo momento a Shaoran mientras conversaba con la policía. Ver a Tomoyo en ese estado, lo descolocó. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

–¿Tomoyo, sabes dónde vive Sakura? – le preguntó Eriol.

–Sí.

–Iremos a buscar algo de ropa para ella y regresaremos mañana por la mañana. Estamos todos cansados y Shaoran debe dormir un poco.

–Está bien. – Soltó la mano de Sakura, le besó la frente y se dirigió a Shaoran – Por favor, cuídala, no dejes que vaya sola a su casa. Llámame, si es que hay problemas, mañana vendré a verla.

Shaoran hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y los acompaño a la salida. Eriol y Tomoyo se retiraron del departamento.

Eriol se dirigió a su carro en silencio, Tomoyo iba a su lado demasiado callada. Eso era extraño, porque siempre decía cosas interesantes o daba la opinión sobre algo. En cambio, esta vez sólo caminaba con la cabeza gacha y tiritaba de vez en cuando.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la espalda descubierta, su vestido era muy escotado y la temperatura era baja a esas horas de la madrugada. Con todo el ajetreo no habían alcanzado a tomar ningún abrigo. Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, se quitó su sacó y lo colocó sobre los hombres de la bella mujer.

Ella se sorprendió y murmuró muy bajito–Gracias.

–No lo malentiendas, no es por ti, sólo soy demasiado caballero, no podría dormir tranquilo esta noche, sabiendo que dejé a una dama morir de frío, sin hacer nada por ayudarla. –comentó intentando sonar gracioso.

Tomoyo estaba tan perturbada, que su fortaleza característica se había ido de vacaciones junto con su ingenio para devolver insultos. Por lo que se comportó de la forma que más odiaba en las mujeres. Sin poder aguantarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas por sus ojos.

Eriol se quedó helado, en todo el tiempo que había compartido con Tomoyo, jamás la había visto tan compungida. Pese a que él solía decirle cosas más hirientes, ella siempre sonreía y le devolvía el golpe. Ella casi siempre ganaba esos desafíos. Sin saber qué hacer. Recordó como había consolado a alguna de sus conquistas y se dio a la tarea de ejecutar las mismas acciones con Tomoyo.

Lentamente la abrazó y ella hipó aún más. Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vamos Tomoyo, ¿dónde está mi chica fuerte? Aquella que siempre me da mi merecido.

–Eriol, lo siento, pero estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Casi secuestran a mi mejor amiga y yo moví los hilos para todo ese estúpido plan. Es mi culpa. – En el momento sus ojos se inundaron de más lágrimas aún.

–Tommy, no es tu culpa. La vida es así. Además lo has hecho con gran sacrificio. Has tenido que besar a un engreído como yo – sonrió mientras acariciaba su pelo y tomaba su gruesa trenza en una de manos.

–¿Cómo sabes que ese es el sobrenombre con el que te bauticé? – lo miró sorprendida.

Eriol rió – Una vez te escuché hablando con Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó, miró a Eriol y le preguntó.

–¿Aún seguiremos fingiendo ser novios?

–Claro, hasta que sepamos que Shaoran y Sakura son felices.

–¿Nuestro noviazgo incluye sexo? – preguntó de repente.

–Si ambos estamos de acuerdo, no le veo problema. –Admitió con desgano.

–¿Tú tienes inconveniente? – le preguntó quitándole la mirada.

–Ninguno, pero sé que tú sí. No perdamos el tiempo hablando de eso. –espetó ya un poco cansado.

–Llévame a tu departamento. He cambiado de opinión.

…

Shaoran suspiró cansado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Acarició la cara de Sakura que dormía y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama, velaría sus sueños. Le tomó su mano cariñosamente. Casi sin darse cuenta se durmió en una postura muy extraña.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura quiso acomodarse y notó que traía puesto algo muy apretado. Era su vestido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Dirigió su mirada y vio a Shaoran derrumbado en la silla, durmiendo. De golpe recordó el ataque. Y se angustió, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo, por lo que soltó la mano del castaño.

Shaoran despertó de golpe, y se fijo en que Sakura estaba llorando. Se acomodó en la cama, encima del edredón y la abrazó.

–Pequeña, ya no llores. Estás en mi casa, a salvo. –le explicó con la voz más dulce que ella le hubiese oído. Ella se calmó casi de inmediato.

Sakura percibió lo helado que estaban los brazos de Shaoran. Quien vestía el mismo traje que llevaba en el baile, con excepción de que la chaqueta y la corbata, habían desaparecido.

–Estás muy frío. Ven – corrió las cobijas y le indicó que se acostará a su lado.

Shaoran se arrimó al lado de Sakura y se quedo tieso, casi no respiraba. Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso e íntimo. Sakura compartió todo su calor con el frio cuerpo de Shaoran. Y él sintió que ese calor le llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo incluyendo su mente y corazón.

–Gracias por salvarme – susurró mientras sus miradas se encontraban en la oscuridad.

–No me agradezcas, fui un estúpido por dejar que te fueras, casi te pierdo por mi necedad. – la estrechó fuertemente contra él– perdóname.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo besó con ardor en los labios. Shaoran con el corazón desbocado por la añoranza, respondió con pasión.

Entre besos Shaoran susurró – Pequeña, debes descansar.

–Descansaré después, ahora necesito besarte, te necesito a ti. –murmuró.

Siguieron besándose por algún tiempo más. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola chicas y chicos, ¿qué tal? Yo aquí ocupadísima. Ya se acabaron las vacaciones y hay que volver a trabajar. Por lo que no sé si pueda volver a subir capítulos con la misma regularidad que antes. Por lo menos me comprometo a hacerlo una vez por semana :)

Les dejó un montón de abrazos y dejen comentarios. Siempre me anima para seguir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención.**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 8**

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Eriol, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Tomoyo estaba muy extraña, no hablaba, sólo se dedicaba a observar por la ventana. Eriol maniobraba su carro con gran maestría y miraba de soslayo a la amatista, algunas veces.

–Aún no es tarde para arrepentirte, puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tomoyo quien se sobresaltó.

–Si no quieres hacerlo, sólo dímelo. –comentó sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

–Por supuesto que quiero, de hecho me encantaría – sonrió –pero no estoy seguro de que tú quieras tener sexo conmigo. Tú no eres esa clase de chica.

–Y según tú, ¿qué clase de chica soy? – preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

–Eres una chica muy leal con los que te importan, observadora, hermosa e inteligente; aunque eres un poco extraña, tienes algunas costumbres raras y que casi son psicopáticas. Pero también demuestras ser más fuerte, de lo que eres realmente. Tú sigues siendo una chica, que sueña con encontrar a alguien especial, a quien amar y esas mierdas sin sentido que yo jamás he entendido. Aunque tampoco estas del todo convencida, de que eso vaya a ocurrir algún día. Tienes una eterna guerra entre tu racionalidad y tu sentimentalismo, pero casi siempre gana tu racionalidad.

Tomoyo se esforzó por no dejar caer su mandíbula. La descripción de Eriol era bastante acertada, aunque eso de que esperaba a alguien especial a quien amar, era mentira. Ella tampoco creía en esas cosas. Al menos, no para ella.

Sonrió amargamente– estoy casi de acuerdo contigo – le espetó.

–¿En qué no estás de acuerdo? – cuestionó.

–Dices que tengo una guerra entre mi racionalidad y sentimentalismo. Pero yo voy más allá, intento sentir racionalmente. Analizó los pros y los contras de alguna situación racionalmente, pero las vivo intensamente. No es una guerra, es una combinación, un complemento. – se explayó.

Eriol frunció el ceño y preguntó–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué quieres tener sexo precisamente conmigo? –haciendo un gesto un poco irritado.

–¿Por qué no? – Contraatacó –Me gustas, eres guapo y experimentado. –respondió levantando los hombros, como si el tema fuese irrelevante.

El automóvil se detuvo fuera del edificio.

–Es la última vez que preguntó Tomoyo, ¿estás segura?

–Sí, lo estoy.

–Conmigo no tendrás amor, sólo será sexo. –le dijo con voz autoritaria.

–Lo sé

–Después de terminar, llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa. No duermo con mis amantes. – le advirtió

–También lo sé – lo miró con una sonrisa dulce.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta no era dulce, era una llena de lujuria. Se acercó a ella, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y le susurró en el oído–Por favor, luego no digas, que no intente detenerte. Sabes que sólo será una noche, o más si lo pasamos bien. – Se bajó del carro, lo rodeó, abrió la puerta del lado de Tomoyo y le dijo –¿Nos vamos? – extendiéndole la mano.

Ella aceptó su ayuda y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia el apartamento.

Tomoyo sentía los nervios descontrolados, en el fondo sabía que se arrepentiría después, de esta locura. Pero quería experimentar el sexo, y Eriol podía ser muchas cosas, pero sabía que procuraría hacerla sentir cómoda.

Al cruzar el umbral del departamento Eriol se quedó viéndola. Entró, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Cuando Tomoyo volteó a verlo, él se acercó, le quitó el saco de él, que aún Tomoyo llevaba sobre sus hombros, la atrajo hacia él, estrujándola en un apretado abrazo. Tomoyo soltó un sonoro gemido. Gemido que Eriol se encargó de silenciar, al poner su boca en la comisura de los labios de ella. Su lengua juguetona, le exigió abrir sus labios y entró vorazmente en su boca. La besó con ímpetu, con tal maestría que Tomoyo se mareó con las oleadas de placer, que aquellos mojados besos le producían.

–Tú boca es deliciosa, estoy ansioso por probar todo tu cuerpo– le susurró mientras besaba su cuello y lo recorría con su lengua. –Hueles tan bien _My beautiful girl._

Tomoyo alzó ambos brazos y sus manos fueron a tocar la trabajada espalda de Eriol, no era en extremo musculoso, pero sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados. Deslizó algunos de sus dedos sobre los omóplatos de Eriol, sólo los separaba la barrera de la camisa. Pero ella era capaz de sentir su calor a través de la tela.

Sin dejar su labor en el cuello de la muchacha, él subió sus manos desde la espalda hacia los pechos de ella y los apretó ligeramente, sintiendo como los pezones de ella se tensaban. Ella respiró más deprisa, lo que provocó que la excitación de Eriol aumentara. Las manos de Tomoyo temblaban y buscó con su boca los labios de Eriol, quien respondió con sorpresa en un principio, y luego con un hambre insaciable.

Eriol buscaba con desesperación la manera de quitarle el vestido, pero no encontraba el cierre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía quitarle el cinturón para que el vestido aflojara. Lo hizo con una velocidad envidiable y le quitó el vestido por la cabeza, el cual cayó delicadamente sobre el piso. Al mirar a Tomoyo nuevamente a Eriol se le secó la boca, Tomoyo no traía sujetador, por lo que sólo quedó vestida con una pequeña tanga de color blanco.

La tersura de su piel, lo volvió loco. La figura de ella era la más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto y vaya que había visto mujeres desnudas. Notó como la blancura de su piel hacia un contraste excitante con los sonrojos de su cara.

Tomoyo se sintió avergonzada y expuesta. Sin embargo, no intento cubrir su desnudez, pese a que su pudor le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Sus senos se endurecieron ante la escrutadora mirada de su falso novio y los pezones que eran de un color rosado claro, se contrajeron un poco más. Eriol trago saliva, acercó su mano a uno de los pechos de ella y susurró.

–Tus pechos son perfectos, es increíble lo justo que calzan en mi mano – lo amasó lentamente y con la otra mano tomó unos de sus pezones con los dedos y lo apretó como si se tratase de una bolita de pan. Ella gimió casi inaudiblemente, por lo que él agregó. – Cariño, si quieres gemir, hazlo, es excitante – decía todo, con la voz más ronca que Tomoyo le hubiese escuchado alguna vez.

–Eriol, quiero que los beses, como la otra vez– dijo, él soltó una sonrisa enigmática y besó sus labios sin dejar de masajear sus pechos, lentamente bajó por su cuello, deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a inicio del escote, desvió hacia la izquierda y capturó su pezón con su lengua y lo mantuvo dentro de su boca, mientras lamía en círculos por su contorno. Ella se arqueó hacía él, sujetó su cabeza y lo atrajo más hacia ella. El siguió chupando de la misma forma pero mordiendo ligeramente la dureza del botón, ella soltó muchos suspiros placenteros juntos. Le temblaron las piernas y casi cae pero Eriol la sostuvo, abandonó levemente su tarea y le susurró en el oído.

–Es hora de llevarte a la cama, _My beautiful girl _– le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, la cargó y la llevo hasta la cama que había en su habitación.

Cuando la depositó en el lecho, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la suavidad que tenía, además era extremadamente blando, como si estuviese encima de un montón de algodón. Inmediatamente, Eriol, siguió lamiéndoles los pechos, pero esta vez centro toda su atención en el otro, el derecho. Se recostó al lado de ella y sus manos se deslizaban fuertemente desde su cintura hasta su muslo.

Tomoyo estaba completamente excitada, sentía como sus bragas estaban empapadas por su deseo. Su entrepierna necesitaba de atención, sentía algo insoportable donde sólo tenía ganas que las manos de Eriol la tocaran allí. Como si él fuese una especie de vidente y adivinara sus pensamientos, dirigió una de sus manos a su pelvis, deslizó los dedos debajo de la tanga, acarició el poco bello que allí había y zambulló uno de ellos entre sus labios vaginales. Tomoyo se convulsionó y comenzó a gemir desesperada, Eriol se percató de lo mojada que estaba Tomoyo y al sentir su viscosidad casi se corre.

Utilizó su aprendido autocontrol y continúo. Movió en círculos alrededor del botón del deseo de ella, acercándose mucho a tocarlo y luego alejándose. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y desenfrenadamente. Hasta que Eriol finalmente lo rozó y se quedó en él frotándolo. Seguía chupando uno de sus pechos con esmero. Tomoyo sintió como algo crecía en su bajo vientre y cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta explotó en un millar de pedazos, por un momento eterno sintió un placer increíble e indescriptible.

–Oh Eriol – grito ella en medio del frenesí.

Y luego dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada mientras se recuperaba.

Eriol nunca había visto a alguien correrse de esa manera, era como si ella nunca lo hubiese hecho. Estaba enloquecido, su miembro palpitaba descontrolado, él aún estaba completamente vestido y ella solo con una tanga. Eso lo calentó aún más. Sin esperar demasiado se desvistió y quedo completamente desnudo. Quitó la última prenda de ella, se posicionó entre sus pierna y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos.

–Eres hermosa, sabes– murmuró casi inentendiblemente, al momento que sus miradas de encontraron.

Dirigió su duro miembro a la entrada de la cavidad de ella, empujó un poco cerrando los ojos y sintió como poco a poco los músculos interiores de ella, lo apretaban con fuerza, como si nadie hubiese estado antes allí.

–Maldición – masculló abrió los ojos y vio como Tomoyo tenía una mueca de dolor – Por Dios, no sabía que tú…oh Dios.

Fue lo último coherente que dijo, comenzó a bombear en ella, intentando controlarse y no ser tan brusco, pero le era difícil, estaba tan excitado que su mente se nublaba a cada instante, hasta que dejó de pensar. Sólo abrió los ojos para comprobar que ella también estuviera disfrutando, lo que vio fue a Tomoyo más sonrojada que nunca, gimiendo como loca, ya no tenía esa mueca de dolor y eso lo calmó. Aplicó todo lo que sabía para retrasar su eyaculación, ella era demasiado estrecha. Quería que ella se corriera con su polla enterrada en su interior. Cuando sintió que Tomoyo se convulsionó, él se derramó en ella y soltó un gemido lánguido y profundo. Para finalmente caer encima de ella con la cabeza entremedio de sus pechos.

Mientras recomponían sus respiraciones, no dijeron nada. Eriol estaba choqueado, aunque era un don Juan jamás perdía el control. No tenía idea de que Tomoyo fuese virgen, ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Él sólo había estado con una chica virgen y fue cuando él también era casto.

Después de Aquella chica, siempre se había topado con mujeres que ya habían tenido su primera vez, algunas más experimentadas que otras, pero ninguna tan pura como ella.

Además a él no le caía en la cabeza, como con su belleza y ese cuerpo, había llegado virgen a esa edad, tenía 19 años, estaba muy crecidita –"_Demasiado"_ –Le gritó su consciencia.

Estaba confundido y preocupado, ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que comportarse ahora? Él giro y miro a Tomoyo, ella tenía una cara de incomodidad, esa expresión que tenían muchas de sus amantes cuando la pasión disminuía. Lentamente se giró y quedó al lado de ella. Ambos mirando el techo, sin decir nada.

Eriol se sorprendió cuando ella se puso de pie, no oculto su desnudez. Buscó sus pantaletas que habían quedado encima de un sofá que estaba al lado de la cama. Las tomó y salió de la habitación. Eriol se puso de pie en el acto. Y la siguió.

Cuando llegó a la sala, ella se estaba vistiendo, su trenza estaba en algunas partes completamente desecha y su aspecto era muy sensual, se notaba que recién había tenido sexo. Tomoyo se soltó el cabello. Y su pelo quedo ondeado producto de las horas que había estado trenzado, pasó sus dedos entre ellos para poder acomodarlo un poco. Término de arreglarse el vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella pretendía salir del departamento, se asustó.

–Tomoyo, no tienes que irte. – cerrándole el pasó.

Ella lo miro con una mezcla extraña de emociones, estaba tan calmada, casi abstraída, como si de pronto, le hubiese puesto llave a cualquier sentimiento. – No te preocupes Eriol, abajo pediré un taxi. – susurró con voz educada.

Esa frase le cayó como un rayo, recordó que había mencionado eso. Vamos no tenía esa costumbre, ya que nunca se había acostado con nadie en su propia casa. Pensaba que cuando terminase con alguna de esas chicas, podían ir a hacerle escándalos a su puerta, es por eso que siempre las llevaba a hoteles, por lo cual nunca dormía con ninguna. Luego les pagaba el taxi a su casa. Pero con Tomoyo había sido distinto, ella ya sabía donde vivía, así que daba igual.

–De verdad no tienes que irte. Por favor quédate. – rogó.

–Eriol, soy una mujer de palabra. Tú pusiste esas reglas, yo las acepté. Ahora hay que cumplirlas – sonrió falsamente.

La mente de Eriol se quedó en blanco. De pronto dijo.

–Eso era antes de saber, que tú no habías estado con nadie antes. – Ella se sonrojó al instante. Él estaba molestándose, nunca se había sentido mal por ser un cerdo. Esta era la primera vez.

–Ha sido una buena experiencia. No pensé que fuese así. Ahora entiendo porque todos lo hacen. – analizó y lanzó una risa un poco divertida.

–Tomoyo, vamos a dormir – Eriol tomó la mano de ella, pero ella se quedó estática.

– Gracias Eriol, pero me voy a casa. El que fuese virgen no cambia nada. Las reglas son las reglas – sentenció con un gesto de cansancio. – Si me quedo comenzaré a creer, que esto es enserio, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso. Sólo las parejas que se aman duermen juntas después de hacer el amor, y en nuestro caso sólo fue sexo ¿Verdad? – lo miró con una luz que antes no estaba en sus ojos.

–Claro que es verdad – lo dijo sintiéndose extraño, intentando convencerse él mismo, cuando alzó su mirada ella ya no tenía ese brillo, sus ojos se veían negros, ni siquiera del color orquídea de siempre. –Yo no puedo ser esa pareja que esperas amar – se sinceró.

–No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas – la voz le salió en un susurro. – y tampoco espero encontrar a alguien así.

Eriol estaba analizando esas palabras cuando sintió que la puerta se cerró, pensó en seguirla, pero que podía decirle. Ella tenía razón sólo había sido sexo.

…

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el pecho de alguien, subió su vista y se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran que dormía plácidamente. Se quedó observándolo, se veía precioso, sus ojos cerrados eran resguardados por un gran número de pestañas, su expresión era relajada y su boca estaba completamente cerrada. Ella sintió deseo de besarlo como en la madrugada. Sabía que estaba en la casa de Shaoran, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero si recordaba claramente el ataque.

La cara del taxista se le vino a la mente, estaba asustada con eso. Ese tipo sabía donde vivía y donde trabajaba. Seguro estaba un poco trastornado, porque había insistido en que ellos eran amigos. Recordar la mirada de él, le daba escalofríos. Lo más sensato sería hablar con el señor Urahara y con el señor Clow, para ver que le recomendaban hacer.

Shaoran comenzó a desperezarse y cuando abrió los ojos, otros de color verde, le estaban dando una dulce sonrisa, sintió como su corazón se contraía.

–Buenos días, dormilón – susurró ella.

–Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó el castaño mientras estiraba los brazos.

–De maravilla – ella se inclino hacia él y depósito un cálido beso en su mejilla.

Shaoran la jalo hacía su pecho y ella quedó sobre él, la abrazó, levantó su barbilla y la besó, con ternura y delicadeza. Repentinamente ella demandó más, lo quería loco. Quería que le mostrará el mismo deseo que ella tenía por él.

Ella controló la situación, lo besó arrebatadoramente. Metió su lengua en la mojada cavidad de Shaoran, y la recorrió de arriba abajo con un ritmo hipnotizante. Shaoran estaba intentando controlarse. Pero Sakura no le daba tregua. Ella lo besaba con tanto ardor que le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

Sin dejar de besarse–Sakura, debemos detenernos. – imploró el castaño.

–Shaoran, han sido dos largos meses sin ti. He sido una idiota, por favor, no me pidas parar ahora – le pidió con voz suplicante.

El castaño se giró junto con ella, quedando esta vez sobre la castaña, quien lo invadió con una mirada anhelante. Sakura se sorprendió al notar el bulto de Shaoran en sus pantalones, el cual chocaba con su cadera. Eso lejos de asustarla, le fascinó. Shaoran esta vez le devoró la boca, con desesperación. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron considerablemente.

– Te quiero, Sakura– susurró Shaoran, mientras seguía mordisqueándole el labio inferior. – casi muero cuando vi a ese estúpido, con sus sucias manos encima de ti – rompió el beso y examinó el brazo de ella, donde tenía los dedos marcados en su nívea piel, con el corazón en la mano Sakura vio como él, acarició delicadamente las magulladuras y las besó suavemente casi como el toque de una hoja al caer al suelo.

–Shaoran, yo también te quiero– dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y quedaron mirándose. Él acarició el rostro arrebolado de ella, con una ternura exquisita, se acercó para besarla, se fundieron en un beso que comenzó lento, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron en un ritmo duradero y excitante. Sakura quería sentir a Shaoran más cerca por lo que, en un atrevimiento, sus manos se abrieron paso a través de la camisa y se colaron por su espalda, él se estremeció levemente al sentir las manos vacilantes de Sakura por su espalda. Ella recorrió con sus dedos toda la extensión de su espalda, hasta el inicio del pantalón. Si no estuviese vestida tan incómodamente quizás estaría sobre él explorando esa piel tan tersa y dura.

Shaoran no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Sakura se veía tan hermosa, lo tocaba con tanta suavidad que sentía que estaba en el cielo. Él estaba seguro que ella lo quería, su forma de ser con él, inclusive esos dos meses que había fingido no conocerla. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él.

Shaoran sentía la incomodidad de su erección, y como ésta pujaba por salir de su encierro. No aguantó más y se recostó en la cama, llevándose a Sakura con él.

–Sakura debemos parar ahora – suplicó el excitado castaño – no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo después.

Sakura tomó una de las manos de Shaoran y la llevó a uno de sus pechos, el cual se encontraba con el pezón completamente endurecido. Shaoran trago en seco y soltó un suspiro silencioso.

–Quiero ser tuya Shaoran, estoy cansada de negármelo a mí misma. Ya no tengo fuerza, para luchar contra esto que siento por ti– Haciendo que él amasara su delicado monte.

Shaoran la estrechó en sus brazos, fuerte y posesivamente – Te quiero – musitó y le comió la boca con un beso descontrolado y humedecido, se dirigió a su cuello y depositó un millón de roces con sus labios, en éste.

Shaoran comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido, ella arqueó la espalda, para permitirle ejecutar la acción, las manos le temblaban. No dejaba de besarle el cuello, Sakura también tiritaba. Le expectación del momento, hacía que el ambiente pudiese cortarse con un cuchillo. Cuando el cierre estuvo abajo, con torpeza y nerviosismo, descendió el vestido por sus caderas, ella levantó su trasero, él consiguió quitar al fin, ese maldito y sensual vestido.

Cuando fijó su vista, ella sólo llevaba su ropa interior, un sujetador sin tirantes, de color negro y una delicada tanga del mismo color. Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, hirviendo por dentro. Sakura era la mujer más sensual que hubiese conocido, su cuerpo era perfecto. Ella era perfecta, para él. No sabía si debía tocarla, la duda lo mataba. Hasta que Sakura se incorporó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo ambos de manera estrepitosa sobre la cama, pero con los pies apuntando a la cabecera. Y ella sobre él.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados. Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y pegó un pequeño saltito porque sintió la erección que pujaba contra ella. Ella comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa. Se demoró un poco más, ya que con sus manos temblorosas, le era difícil manejar los pequeños botones. Cuando se deshizo de la camisa de Shaoran, deslizó las manos por sus pectorales y luego por sus marcados músculos. Shaoran se incorporó y le besó los labios, con una pasión completamente desordenada y la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos. Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello, en ese momento lo único que importaba era devorar la boca del otro. Shaoran estaba a punto de quitarle el sujetador a Sakura, cuando el timbre sonó.

Ambos se sorprendieron, rompieron el beso y se quedaron viendo.

–Demonios, debe ser Eriol – blasfemó Shaoran, se puso de pie, con su portentosa erección, Sakura soltó una risita – Te parece gracioso ¿verdad? – dijo con una voz que intentó ser reprobatoria, pero sonó divertida. Le arrojó la camisa que él había estado usando y le murmuró –ponte esto, no quiero que te enfermes– sentenció y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Sakura se vistió con la camisa de Shaoran y su olor la invadió, se sintió protegida al instante y se regocijó sintiéndose rodeada de él. Lo siguió a la sala en el momento justo que Shaoran abrió la puerta.

La imagen de Tomoyo, fue lo que vio cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de color celeste, ceñido en la parte de arriba y con vuelos en las piernas. El vestido era elegante y denotaba gran clase. En su mano traía una linda y grande bolsa con una mariposa de color verde. Al ver ambos pares de ojos, unos ámbares y los otros esmeraldas, con sus cabellos revueltos y la camisa de Shaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura, ella les sonrió con complicidad y genuina alegría.

–Hola muchachos– saludó, Shaoran la dejó pasar y ella corrió a abrazar a Sakura –¿Estás bien, Sakurita?

Sakura sólo asintió y correspondió a duras pena el abrazo de la pelinegra.

–Te traje ropa, me lleve las llaves de tu casa y hoy pase a buscar algunas cosas. – comentó atropelladamente mientras le entregaba el gran paquete a Sakura. –Por favor, perdóname Sakura.

–Gracias Tomoyo, pero ¿por qué me pides perdón? –preguntó azorada.

–Eres mi amiga y no pude evitar lo que te pasó, de verdad lo siento. – la miró con los ojos llorosos.

Ambas amigas hablaban atolondradamente, las dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran observaba toda la situación, con la sensación y convicción de no entender nada. No sabía por qué Tomoyo lloraba, ni la razón de que Sakura también hubiese roto en llanto. Decidido a salir de aquel encuentro melodramático, se dirigió hacia la cocina, prepararía desayuno para los tres.

–Tomoyo, gracias. Nunca podré terminar de agradecer tu amistad. No es tu culpa lo que pasó. De verdad –susurró Sakura mirándole esos hermosos ojos azules, le tomó las manos y se las besó en un gesto de amistad que lleno el corazón de Tomoyo.

–Siempre podrás contar conmigo Sakura – murmuró, al momento que se secaba con el dorso de las manos, sus lágrimas. La castaña le sonrió y miro en todas direcciones.

–¿Y Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura al notar la ausencia del castaño.

–Estoy preparando el desayuno – gritó desde la cocina.

–Sakura ¿por qué nos vas a darte un baño?, mientras yo ayudaré a Shaoran con el desayuno. – aconsejó la pelinegra a su amiga.

Sakura asintió y se retiro, Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a ayudar a Shaoran que preparaba con mucha organización el desayuno. Luego el castaño preguntó.

–¿Por qué no vino Eriol? – soltó de repente.

–No lo sé.

–Tú eres su novia, deberías saber.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero se sintió evidentemente nerviosa. Todas las imágenes que había reprimido, sobre su encuentro con Eriol, salieron a flote y su cabeza fue bombardeada con recuerdos de lo que fue su primera vez. Tomoyo no se lamentaba del hecho de haberse entregado a él. Se lamentaba de lo que había sentido después de eso, lo quería de nuevo, con locura. Extrañaba a Eriol, sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo.

Él le había hecho sentir cosas tan intensas, que la monotonía de su vida había quedado olvidada. Hace tanto que no se sentía tan vital. Pero ella no era tonta, entendía perfectamente que Eriol, nunca le ofrecería una relación como la que Shaoran y Sakura podrían tener. Con él, probablemente, lo pasaría muy bien, como anoche, pero nada más. No habrían promesas, ni palabras cariñosas, sólo existiría la saciedad del apetito sexual.

–Tú sabes que Eriol no le da explicaciones a nadie, pero cuéntame ¿Solucionaron las cosas con Sakura?¿Ya son novios? – cambió el tema con una maestría admirable.

–Aún no se lo pido, pero no sé si deba.

–Claro que debes. Ella te quiere, supongo que estas al tanto.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero aún no se ha dado el momento de hacerlo.

–¿Ella se quedará contigo estos días? Estoy preocupada, ella no tiene ningún familiar al que recurrir y tengo miedo de que ese tipejo, sepa donde ella vive y le haga daño. –le dijo a Shaoran con un tono de terror en su voz.

–Sakura se quedará conmigo, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Además cuando se sienta de ánimo, le prometí al oficial que Sakura iría a prestar declaración, quizás ella pueda aportar más antecedentes. – suspiró al recordar que no había visto el número de placa de la camioneta.

Una hora más tarde, los tres jóvenes se montaron en la limusina que llevaba Tomoyo, la cual estaba resguardada por media docena de guardaespaldas. Todas mujeres, todas ellas de aspecto serio y peligroso. Sakura había accedido a prestar declaración, esa misma mañana.

Al llegar al departamento de policía, los recibió un oficial de ojos dulces y de aspecto amable. El mismo al que Shaoran le había prestado declaración, en la madrugada. El cual los hizo entrar a una oficina no muy espaciosa, para que esperaran mientras resolvía algunos asuntos. Pasaron más de treinta minutos, hasta que regresó.

–Hola, soy el detective Yukito Tsukishiro – sostuvó con una sonrisa a los tres recién llegados. –¿Usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó a la chica de ojos verdes, la cual sólo se limito a asentir. – Por favor acompáñeme – solicitó.

Shaoran se puso de inmediato de pie y agregó – Yo iré con ella.

–Señor, preferiría hablar con la señorita a solas.

–De ninguna manera, ella ha sufrido un trauma terrible, no puede pasar por algo así sola. – dijo mientras apretó la mano de Sakura en un gesto sobre protector.

–Está bien – suspiró el oficial, mientras llenaba una taza con un café de aroma horrible.

Shaoran, Sakura y el detective Tsukishiro, se dirigieron a una sala que sólo contenía una mesa con tres sillas, un vaso con agua y un espejo. El cual supuso Shaoran era una ventana desde la que se podía ver desde el otro lado.

El interrogatorio, llevó un ritmo pausado, debido a que hubo ocasiones en las que Sakura, rompía a llorar. A duras penas, contó cómo se fue de la casa de Tomoyo, la forma en que este sujeto la había abordado. Como había insistido en llevarla. Y lo que recordaba después de que llegase Shaoran a rescatarla.

–Señorita Kinomoto ¿Usted conocía a ese tipo, quizás lo ha visto merodeando por su trabajo, casa o lugar de estudio?

Sakura comenzó a temblar, era evidente que debería contar, de donde conocía a ese hombre, pero no podía revelar su trabajo. No ahora. Shaoran aún no sabía a qué se dedicaba y ella quería encontrar el momento adecuado para contárselo. Y el momento no era ese, no cuando su relación estaba en un momento frágil, recién naciendo. Por lo cual sólo debería mentir en algunas cosas.

–Una vez al salir de mi trabajo, me llevó a casa en su taxi. Lo recuerdo bien, ya que cuando me subí, me sentí incomoda y observada todo el tiempo. Claro que pensé que quizás sólo estaba exagerando y que todo era producto de mi paranoia. – Shaoran le dio una leve caricia en su mano que seguía entrelazada a la otra de él.

–Dígame, ¿En qué trabaja usted? – inquirió Yukito con cara expectante.

–Yo…yo…s…soy…niñera. – respondió con la voz más insegura que alguna vez hubiese tenido.

Yukito repentinamente se puso serio – ¿Recuerda a qué hora fue?

–Fue alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. – sentenció con voz segura.

–Es una hora, poco adecuada para una niñera. ¿No cree? – imputó el detective.

–Sí, o sea no, no para mi caso. La mamá de los niños tiene un horario un poco complejo, por eso yo se los cuido – inventó – además la paga es muy buena.

Yukito se dirigió a Shaoran– por favor, señor Li, necesito que salga, hay algunas cosas personales que debo preguntarle a la señorita Kinomoto, que quizás usted no deba escuchar. – Sakura palideció.

–Me quedaré aquí. Estaré contigo Sakura – dijo mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

–Señor Li, quizás ella se sienta incomoda con usted aquí. Son preguntas muy íntimas, pero necesarias para intentar atrapar al agresor. – Shaoran de repente comprendió, quizás eran cosas demasiado personales y ella se sentiría azorada.

–Sakura sólo me iré, si puedes jurarme que estarás bien. –comprometió a la chica.

–Estaré bien Shaoran – le susurró la chica en un oído. Shaoran le plantó un beso en sus labios y salió de la sala.

Una vez que el detective y Sakura estuvieron solos. El se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella y habló.

–Señorita Kinomoto, usted no me está diciendo la verdad. Está omitiendo cosas y mintiendo en otras. – la miró indignado – No puedo hacer mi trabajo bien, si usted no me dice la verdad. Necesito que responda todas mis preguntas con la máxima sinceridad posible. ¿Podrá hacer eso?

–Sí, pero hay cosas de las cuales no quiero que se enteré Shaoran aún.

–No se preocupe, no compartiré esta información con él. Comencemos de nuevo. ¿En qué trabaja?

–Soy stripper de un club de caballeros –dijo mientras se hundió aún más en la silla y prosiguió. – Lo demás es cómo se lo dije. Ese sujeto me llevó una vez a casa, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, porque esperaba a alguien en casa a las 6:30 y Hanataro, mi taxista, no me estaba esperando como era costumbre. Ni siquiera respondió mis llamadas. Pensé en devolverme a pedirle el número de algún taxista "seguro", a alguna de mis compañeras de trabajo, pero él se apareció. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa por lo que tomé su servicio.

–Supongo que su novio no sabe su profesión – preguntó con tono casi despectivo.

–No es mi novio. Y no, no lo sabe– confesó ella con cierto grado de timidez.

–¿El tipo no se ha aparecido por el club? ¿Lo ha visto en otra parte?

–Sólo lo vi cuando fue a dejarme a casa, me pareció raro que esperara hasta que entré a casa para arrancar el vehículo. Desde allí no le he visto y han pasado más de dos meses.

–Ya veo, creo que con esos antecedentes será suficiente. Pero le pediré que esté atenta, si ve a ese tipo, llámeme de inmediato – estiró su mano extendiéndole una tarjeta con los números de su oficina y celular. – Hay veces en que este tipo de personas se alejan después de algo así, y otros que no.

Sakura salió de aquella habitación con la convicción de contarle a Shaoran, sobre su trabajo. Ella lo quería y no podía tener secretos con él. Ella estaba enamorada de él. Cuando llegó él estaba sólo, quizás Tomoyo se había ido, ya que no había rastro de ella.

–Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo.–murmuró sin pensar.

* * *

**Holaaaa a todos. ¿Cómo están? espero que bien.**

**Lo que es yo, con un cansancio de mierda, cuesta volver a retomar el ritmo de trabajo.**

**Aquí les dejó otro capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste, quiero leer sus comentarios.**

**Saludines**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 9**

–Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo. – murmuró sin pensar.

–No, antes de eso, me gustaría que me prometieras que te quedaras conmigo esta semana. – Le tomó las manos y la doblegó con el fulgor palpitante de sus orbes doradas.

–Shaoran es importante que hable contigo. – soltó con una voz horriblemente rasposa y los ojos se le humedecieron.

–Lo sé pequeña, estas asustada –dijo, comprendiendo mal las palabras de Sakura– pero recuerda que estoy contigo y te protegeré. – sostuvo. La besó con ternura y ella se derritió en sus brazos. Se le olvidó el mundo por completo y también sus ganas de decirle a Shaoran toda la verdad.

Debería encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle esa incomoda verdad, ella quería que él pudiese entender y comprender su situación, sólo faltaba un poco más de la mitad del dinero, para pagar la deuda de hospital de su padre. No esperaba ser stripper toda su vida. Le encantaba bailar, pero ella no era para ese mundo tan desinhibido. Con mucho pesar, corría la vista de los hombres que la miraban como una presa. Como un simple trozo de carne. Sólo como carne.

En cambio Shaoran la miraba diferente, sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos muy hermosos, cada vez que se topaban con los de Sakura. Él la protegía y la hacía sentir importante en cada segundo que compartían. Ya vería como decirle la verdad.

Los días que siguieron fueron maravillosos, los había pasado con Shaoran en su departamento. Él la besaba cada vez que se daba la oportunidad y ella le correspondía, ambos se sentían satisfechos en esa situación, se tomaban de la mano para ir de compras. Parecían una pareja de enamorados. Pero no le habían puesto nombre a su relación, simplemente estaban juntos.

Cada noche dormían en la misma cama, ni ella ni él se mostraban incómodos por eso, al contrario. Se besaban largamente antes de dormir y amanecían abrazados, pero no se había repetido lo de la primera noche, en realidad lo de la primera mañana. Ella sentía que Shaoran se refrenaba cada vez que estaba con ella. Y ella estaba loca por tocarlo, pero era demasiado vergonzosa para intentarlo, sin que él lo hiciese antes.

En aquellos días Sakura había sido "arrancada" por Tomoyo del departamento del castaño, quien se inventó una excusa sobre probarle unos nuevos trajes a Sakura, para que Li no las acompañara. Era elemental que Sakura visitará al señor Clow y al señor Urahara. Ambos habían sido citados por la pelinegra en el club. Cuando los tres se reunieron, Sakura les contó lo sucedido y como aquel sujeto había estado merodeando por el club Clow. Tanto el uno, como el otro, se mostraron asustados y decidieron que Sakura tomara toda la semana libre, mientras se calmaban las cosas.

El último día en que Sakura dormiría en casa de Shaoran, fueron al departamento de la castaña, Shaoran se aseguró de instalar un botón de pánico, que le diera aviso directamente al celular de él, si es que ella llegaba a estar en peligro. Como estaban las cosas, ningún resguardo estaba demás.

Sakura mientras tanto, se encontraba ordenando su departamento, estar fuera de él esos pocos días, había significado acumular una cantidad de polvo y suciedad considerable. Cuando estaba limpiando la única ventana del apartamento, sintió como unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y se cerraron en torno a su vientre.

–Me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó el castaño, con una voz suave e hipnótica, acomodando su cabeza encima de la de ella.

Sin romper el contacto, ella susurró –me encantaría.

Cuando Sakura llamó por teléfono a Tomoyo para contarle que esa noche cenaría con Shaoran, ella casi le reventó el tímpano a la castaña, gracias al grito de júbilo que dio y en menos de quince minutos, estaba en casa de Sakura para raptarla.

Shaoran vio todo el espectáculo del arribo de Tomoyo y cómo arrastraba a Sakura hacia la puerta del apartamento de ella, en cámara lenta. Apenas escuchó la orden de Tomoyo de pasar por Sakura a las ocho de la noche a su casa. Sakura sólo lo miró con una sonrisa incómoda pero que resplandeció de todas maneras.

Durante esa tarde Tomoyo se encargó de que Sakura se viera hermosa, fueron a un centro comercial gigantesco, que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, allí pasaron a la peluquería, a la manicurista y también compraron un montón de ropa.

–Tomoyo, no entiendo porque compramos tantas cosas, de verdad pienso que es una exageración– susurró, con un gran mohín de vergüenza en su voz, mientras se retorcía las manos en su típico gesto de nerviosismo– Además ni siquiera me has dejado pagar por todo lo que hemos comprado. –agregó aún mas apenada y con las mejillas encendidas.

–Sakurita, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces. Yo me puedo permitir gastar todo este dinero. En cambio, tú debes reunir el dinero para pagar la deuda del hospital de tu padre, por lo cual ese dinero es intocable. – sentenció con su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en aquellas gemas azulinas.

–Pero es que me da pena– insistió y bajo la cabeza observando la punta de sus zapatos.

–De eso nada, eres mi amiga. Y como tal, es imposible que permita que asistas con un vestuario poco adecuado a tu cita con Li. –dijo mientras cerraba una de sus manos y la empuñaba al cielo. – Dejaré de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji, si Li hoy no babea por ti.

–Tomoyo eres un ángel, te quiero– susurró mientras le dio a Tomoyo un abrazo de oso.

Cuando hubieron terminado las compras, fueron a tomar un café. Sakura pidió un trozo de pastel de crema, necesitaba comer algo dulce. Tomoyo sólo la miraba comer, con una mirada dulce y soñadora. De pronto, Sakura recordó que no había visto a Eriol desde el día del baile, pesé a que Tomoyo la había ido a visitar todas las tardes al departamento de Shaoran, el pelinegro no había asistido con ella.

–Tomoyo ¿Por qué Eriol no ha venido contigo al departamento de Shaoran? ¿Ellos están enojados? – preguntó reflejando una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

La dulce mirada de la pelinegra se tornó impasible y casi palideció, pero al ser de tez blanca y Sakura una distraída, la castaña no se percató de la congoja de su amiga.

–No creo que estén enojados, más bien creo que intenta evitarme – comentó sincera.

Sakura estaba a punto de comer una cucharada de pastel y esas palabras hicieron que se quedara estática.

–¿Cómo que está evitándote? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

–Sí, terminamos – interrumpió la pregunta de Sakura y continuó– las cosas no andaban, así que decidimos sólo ser amigos– término con una sonrisa que intentó ser verdadera, pero que Sakura no creyó.

–Tomoyo, ¿pero tú estás bien? Te veías muy feliz con Eriol. – comentó sinceramente.

–Sí, es cierto, pero Eriol no está preparado aún para tener una pareja, no estoy diciendo que yo le esté. Pero no estoy lista para soportar, lo que implica ser la novia de Eriol.

La castaña se dio cuenta, de los ojos vidriosos de Tomoyo. Desde un principio le había parecido que ambos pelinegros eran parecidos, muy maduros por fuera, pero con sus guerras interiores. Por eso que su relación no la había sorprendido, pero que terminaran de improviso, eso sí le causaba dudas.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con delicadeza a su amiga y le susurró–Tomoyo, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo– tendría que hablar con Eriol, tan pronto como fuese posible.

…

Eriol estaba sentado en su sofá favorito mientras escuchaba un clásico de Mozart. La botella a medio llenar de whisky Johnnie Walker etiqueta negra, se burlaba de él con descaro. En sus manos sostenía un vaso sin restos de alcohol y en la otra un cigarrillo humeaba, sin botar siquiera las cenizas en el cenicero, sino directamente en el piso.

Durante esos días se había sentido nostálgico y un poco deprimido. Iba a la universidad, pero aunque lo había evitado, buscaba constantemente a aquella chica de ojos azules, aquella que se hizo mujer en sus brazos. Pero por más que intentaba visualizarla en la universidad, no le había visto ni las puntas de su sedoso cabello. Por otra parte, no había querido llamarla, quizás ella malinterpretaría todo y a estas alturas, lo que menos quería era darle esperanzas infundadas.

Pero ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche? De alguna manera desde ese día no había sido el mismo. Encontraba algunas posibles explicaciones, como que, al ser el primer hombre de Tomoyo se sentía responsable, pero fuera de eso, nada. Era imposible que fuese algo más. Sólo era preocupación. Punto.

Era tiempo que el verdadero Eriol volviera, esa misma noche saldría de cacería. – _"No hay nada que un buen par de tetas no solucione"_ –se dijo a sí mismo.

Entusiasmado estaba, como quien se apresta a lanzarse en paracaídas, esa noche follaría hasta quitarse las ganas de Tomoyo del cuerpo. Su cuerpo y su olor.

Se dirigía a ducharse, cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. Antes de abrir miró por el ojo mágico, rogando que Tomoyo no hubiese decidido hacerle algún escándalo. Claro que no era Tomoyo, era su primo quien tenía su ceño fruncido.

Al abrir la puerta, Shaoran lo miró de pies a cabezas y entró, sin esperar que su primo lo invitase a pasar.

–¿Qué diablos ocurre Eriol? He intentado ubicarte hace días, tu teléfono celular está muerto, y no contestas las llamadas– espetó Shaoran arrugando aún más su entrecejo, dándole un aspecto de matón.

Eriol cerró la puerta y lentamente volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sofá–No jodas Shaoran, yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie– bufó – Además ¿qué era tan importante para que me buscaras tanto? – reclamó al momento de encender otro cigarrillo y darle una profunda calada.

Shaoran se mantuvo impasible, parado delante de él, acribillándolo con la mirada. Pero al darse cuenta de que era ignorado procedió a decir – Estaba preocupado por ti, estúpido. Ni siquiera Daidouji sabía de tus huesos y me dijo precisamente, eso de que tú no le dabas cuentas a nadie. Francamente no sé cómo puede aguantarte – remató y se apresuró a salir de la casa del cargante Eriol, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta y agregó – Ya vi que estás vivo, así que me voy tranquilo.

Cuando Shaoran se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de Eriol lo detuvo. –Espera Shaoran, dime, ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo apenas audible.

El castaño se detuvo en seco y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su primo. –¿Te refieres a Sakura? ¿o tal vez a Daidouji?

–Bueno, a ambas.

–Eriol, no sé qué te traes entre manos esta vez. Pero si me preguntas por Daidouji, quiere decir que no has sabido de ella, pese a que dices ser su novio. Dime la verdad, ¿realmente tienes una relación con ella?

–Para responder eso primero debo saber algo. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura? – contra preguntó.

Shaoran liberó un soplido y procedió a sentarse en el taburete del piano, que quedaba justo frente al sofá donde descansaba Eriol.

–Hoy le pediré que sea mi novia– respondió y añadió con la vista fija en los orbes azules de su primo, arrugando imperceptiblemente su entrecejo– Pero ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi relación con Sakura y tu noviazgo con Daidouji?

–Mucho, ya que precisamente mi relación con Daidouji, sólo era una farsa – suspiró – nos aliamos para que Sakura y tú, se dejaran de estupideces y reconocieran que se quieren. Para ello, inventamos y fingimos que éramos novios. También planeamos paso a paso su reencuentro en la cena de la familia de Tomoyo.

Shaoran se quedó de una pieza. Siempre había sospechado de aquella relación, que Eriol se emparejara con alguien, era demasiado raro. Además era evidente que intentaban juntarlo con Sakura, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, pese a que la castaña parecía que no darse cuenta de nada. Pero sospecharlo eran un cosa, saberlo a ciencia cierta, otra. Aunque en toda esta historia había algo que no cuadraba.

–Entonces ¿no estás interesado en Daidouji? –inquirió Shaoran atento a cualquier matiz que pudiese arrojar el rostro de Eriol.

–Es hermosa, pero sabes que no soy hombre de una sola mujer, y ella se merece a alguien que la ame– sentenció con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–Eriol a ti jamás te ha importado romperle el corazón a alguien, ¿por qué con Daidouji es diferente?

–No lo sé. – Confesó sincero –y no quiero hablar más de ella, sólo dime si ella está bien.

–Supongo que si – murmuró encogiéndose los hombros –de todas formas no la conozco demasiado, como para saber si está bien o sólo finge estarlo. Es muy buena aparentando.

–Ya lo creo. Es una mujer grandiosa. – Suspiró – Ahora dime ¿Cómo está eso de que hoy le pedirás a Sakura que sea tu novia?

Shaoran le contó sus planes de invitarla a cenar y como durante esa semana se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Como él mismo se sorprendía mirándola a cada momento y que le era imposible dejar de besarla. A lo que Eriol le dijo entre risas.

–Te tiene bien capturado. Lamento decirte que te has perdido en el laberinto del amor– comento con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

–Jódete Eriol – murmuró mientras un leve sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas.

…

A las ocho en punto, una limusina se estacionó fuera de la casa de Tomoyo. Shaoran descendió del carro, vestido con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde, del mismo verde que los ojos de Sakura. Se anunció con el mayordomo de la casa, quien lo hizo pasar a un vestíbulo precioso. Tomoyo bajó las escaleras corriendo y le regalo una sonrisa hermosa. Eriol tenía razón Tomoyo era muy bonita.

–Hola Li, Sakura estará lista en cosa de minutos, espera aquí por favor. – habló demasiado rápido y se devolvió veloz escaleras arriba.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, pero para Li, era una eternidad. Se sentía nervioso, jamás en toda su vida, le había pedido a alguien ser su novia. Y no era por falta de oportunidades, realmente era él quien se negaba a tener una relación. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia alguien, Sakura era la primera chica que lograba despertar su interés.

Cuando sintió unos leves pasos, su mirada se dirigió hacia la cima de la escalera. Y allí estaba Sakura, convertida en todo un ángel. Llevaba un vestido de color esmeralda, el cual se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y a sus finas curvas. El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver los zapatos de tacón a juego que combinaban exquisitamente con su atuendo. Los detalles del vestido eran maravillosos, ya que desde la cintura para abajo se volvía más vaporoso y sensual. Y arriba estaba bordado con un millar de mostacillas que formaban un hermoso diseño, sin menospreciar el decoroso pero sexy escote que dejaba ver el inició de los pechos de la castaña. Tenía un moño muy trabajado, que le daba un aspecto de mujer más adulta, que el que poseía normalmente. Su rostro estaba maquillado tenuemente, sus labios resaltaban con el lápiz labial rosa y el brillo que había sido aplicado, sus ojos fueron pintados de un color oscuro, lo que hacía resaltar el resplandor verde de sus ojos. Y de sus orejas colgaban dos esmeraldas que le daban el toque especial y hacían que sus ojos se viesen más brillantes aún.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Shaoran supo que estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, era la mujer más bella que hubiese visto. Era la mujer más adorable y tierna. Era la mujer que él quería para su vida.

Ella descendió esplendorosamente, cuidando de no resbalar, pero sin dejar de perderse en el color dorado de los ojos, del hombre que la estaba esperando. Cuando estaba a una escasa distancia de él, Shaoran le ofreció su mano derecha, ella se aferró a esa mano y una vez que estuvo al inicio de la escalera, Shaoran la miró con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos magníficos, la atrajo hacia él, y sin mediar palabra la besó tiernamente. Sakura respondió tímidamente ese beso. Abruptamente él dejó de besarla, pero se mantuvo a menos de un centímetro de distancia de sus labios y susurró:

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez– la desarmó con su mirada y ella enrojeció al instante en que su atontado cerebro, logró procesar las palabras del castaño.

Al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura, su corazón dio un vuelco, como era posible que el ser más hermoso y sensual que pisara la tierra, fuese a la vez, el más tierno y delicado. Sin poder contenerse volvió a besarla, esta vez, con una pasión contenida y la estrechó en sus brazos. Pero la noche apenas comenzaba, así que haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, se separó de ella, cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el castaño un poco agitado.

– Por supuesto – musitó Sakura quien entrelazó una de sus manos a la de él.

Ambos avanzaron en dirección a la gran puerta de la mansión de los Daidouji. Shaoran la ayudó a subir a la limusina y se sentó al lado de ella, la abrazó por los hombros y su otra mano, la entrelazó a la de ella. Durante el trayecto mantuvieron esta posición, ambos estaban cómodos así. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra, sólo las breves caricias de los dedos de Shaoran sobre los hombros de Sakura eran lo que interrumpía esa quietud.

Al llegar al restaurant, Sakura supuso que por su nombre se trataba de uno de comida italiana, ingresaron al recinto y fueron dirigidos por el maître a una de las mesas, la cual era a todas luces, la que tenía mayor intimidad. Les ofreció el menú y se retiró para que los castaños pudiesen decidir su pedido. Mientras tanto, Shaoran encargó vino blanco para beber.

Sakura pudo notar que ese restaurant era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad, palideció al ver los precios de los platillos ofrecidos. Y casi no tenía idea de que iba cada plato.

Ambos hicieron su pedido, Sakura se aventuró a probar la lasaña de verduras y espinaca. Shaoran por su parte, solicitó espagueti a la marinera.

Mientras los platos eran traídos, conversaron sobre algunas trivialidades. Shaoran sabía que esa noche sería la primera que ella pasaría en su departamento, luego del atentado. Estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero intentaba reprimir sus deseos de rogarle que se quedara con él. Sabía cuan independiente era Sakura, por eso no insistía.

Sakura se sentía muy perturbada, como si intuyera el preludio de algo importante, sentía que Shaoran la miraba diferente, su manera de hablarle y de tocarla eran distintas. Todo lo hacía con una delicadeza suprema. Y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo.

Shaoran notó a su Sakura, sí, porque ella era suya, muy nerviosa; tenía la mirada perdida y tenía el mismo trozo de lasaña hace varios minutos en el tenedor y sólo lo observaba.

–Este…Sakura – llamó y ella se sobresaltó, lo observó y sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más rojas– ¿Te sientes bien?

–C…claro, perdona pero no sé porque estoy tan distraída – mintió.

–Sakura– dijo y le tomó una de sus manos, ella lo miró sorprendida– me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

El pulso de Sakura se elevó a la enésima potencia y sintió como sus piernas temblaron, gracias a dios estaba sentada–Di…dime– susurró y tragó grueso.

Él le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sus ojos destellaron con convicción– ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

_"Claro que sí"–_gritó desesperadamente en su mente, pero las palabras no nacían en su garganta, de pronto, y en el momento más inoportuno a su cuerpo se le ocurrió dejar de funcionar. La mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura preocupó a Shaoran, quien comenzó a sudar frío.

Sakura no salía de su estupor, y Shaoran comenzaba a pensar que había malinterpretado todo, y que Sakura no estaba tan interesada en él como pensaba. Así que ante la nula respuesta por parte de la castaña procedió a murmurar.

–Quizás, estoy siendo muy imprudente, lo siento si te incomodé – señaló con una mirada embarazosa y triste– olvídalo – y soltó su mano.

La mirada de Shaoran junto con sus palabras, hicieron que el cuerpo de Sakura volviese a reaccionar. Sakura volvió a agarrar la mano de Shaoran y lo miró con dulzura. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no iba a dejar que Shaoran se fuese con una idea equivocada de lo que pasaba allí.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y murmuró–Me encantaría ser tu novia, Shaoran–le dio un ligero apretón en su mano y la expresión de Shaoran cambió, como si con esas palabras Sakura le hubiese sacado una tonelada de encima. Sin esperar más, se incorporó e hizo que ella hiciese lo mismo, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente.

–No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te quiero Sakura, mi Sakura– murmuró entre besos.

–Yo también– susurró ella cerca de su oído y sintió como él se estremeció.

A Sakura se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad, poco importaba el mundo en esos momentos, en ese preciso instante, sólo importaba él que se encontraba unido a los labios de ella. Sólo importaban ellos dos. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás, ya encontraría la forma de que ese hermoso hombre supiera todo de su vida, incluyendo la naturaleza de su trabajo.

…

Luego de sellar su noviazgo con el beso, Shaoran había procedido a pedir la cuenta y tan rápido como pudieron se fueron al departamento de Sakura, con la clara excusa de que Shaoran debía dejarla en su casa. Pero ambos estaban conscientes que sólo querían estar solos, querían poder besarse y tocarse sin ninguna clase de interrupciones, y sin incómodos testigos.

Arribaron al departamento de Sakura, besándose locamente. Sakura no usaba la función de su cerebro, que le gritaba que estaban llevando las cosas demasiado apresuradas.

Se acomodaron sobre el tatami que Sakura había dejado previamente armado, durante esa mañana. Sin romper el beso. Las manos de Shaoran acariciaban el cuello de ella, se paseaban por su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus senos. La respiración de ambos era trabajosa, pero su desesperación por no perderse ningún milímetro de la boca del otro era más fuerte.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y en un ataque de osadía le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, ella lo quería sentir ya. No estaba dispuesta a esperar más, para sentir la calidez de su piel. Una vez se hubo desecho de esa estorbosa camisa, frotó sus manos por el pecho masculino y lo besó. Shaoran soltó un sonoro gemido, ella alentada por aquellos sonidos placenteros que arrojaba su novio, siguió deslizando su lengua, por su pecho y abdomen. Posteriormente subió hasta su cuello y lo lamió con una arrolladora paciencia y concentración.

Shaoran posó sus manos por sobre las caderas de la castaña, mientras dejaba que ella terminase su labor en su cuello. No pudiendo soportarlo más, tomó su rostro femenino en sus manos, sus miradas chocaron y provocaron fuego puro, se besaron con ardor y una descontrolada pasión.

En un ágil movimiento Shaoran dio un giro quedando esta vez sobre su querida novia, su mano derecha subió desde su cadera hasta el pecho izquierdo de ella, lo apretó ligeramente y comió su pezón por encima del vestido. Sakura jadeó y apretó sus manos en puños, arrugando el cobertor en esta acción.

–Mi amor, detengámonos ahora, luego no podré hacerlo, te deseo demasiado – susurró mientras seguía mordisqueando el pecho de Sakura por sobre la ropa.

–Quiero ser tuya, soy tuya cariño, tómame por favor–gimió hondamente al sentir una oleada de placer, producto de las caricias del castaño.

Shaoran dejó su labor y miró los ojos verdes nublados de placer. Cuando éstos se enfocaron en él, el rubor cubrió ligeramente su rostro. Sobrecogido por todo lo que estaba pasando, acarició el rostro arrebolado de ella.

–Mi Sakura, no tengo experiencia en esto. Pero trataré de ir con cuidado– confesó.

–Yo tampoco tengo experiencia, pero confió en ti Shaoran, sé que no me lastimaras. –sentenció y lo besó con desespero.

Tanto él como ella, se hincaron en el tatami y se observaron con amor, no era sólo lujuria. Era mucho más que eso. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y le devolvió un beso arrebatador, mientras sus manos, un tanto torpes bajaban el cierre de su vestido, se lo quitó por la cabeza y ella sintió la escudriñadora mirada de él, sobre el delicado conjunto de color jade que cubría sus pechos y entrepierna.

–Eres muy bella, la más bella – musitó casi inentendiblemente.

Era extraño, pero Sakura siempre creyó que en su primera vez, ella sería un manojo de nervios. Estaba equivocada, si bien tenía un poco de nervios, éstos no impedían que disfrutara cada momento con aquel hombre, él desde el principio fue especial. No entendía como, pero a pesar que se había negado a aceptarlo, desde un comienzo había sabido que terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de él.

Shaoran la recostó con delicadeza nuevamente, pero ella se quejó.

–No es justo que yo este casi desnuda y tú no– comentario que hizo que el castaño soltara una carcajada.

–Pues no puedo quitármelo solo, ¿Me ayudas? – Bromeó, Sakura sentía la cara tan caliente, que juraba que toda su sangre sólo estaba circulando en su rostro. Con impaciencia sus manos lucharon con el cinturón que él llevaba, hasta que logró aflojarlo, desabrochó su pantalón y los jaló hacia debajo de un tirón, llevándose con éste el bóxer incluido. Liberando de esta manera su portentosa erección.

Shaoran se sorprendió, pero estaba tan excitado que el roce de su miembro con la entrepierna de Sakura lo excitó aún más.

Sakura observó el miembro de Shaoran y abrió los ojos como platos, no pensaba que fuese de ese tamaño, comenzó a asustarse. Shaoran al percatarse de la situación susurró palabras dulces y de confianza.

–No tengo experiencia práctica, pero he leído y estudiado sobre el tema, si te pones nerviosa, puede ser un poco traumático, por favor confía en mí y relájate. Sabes que no te lastimaría por nada del mundo. –murmuró cerca del cuello de ella.

Sakura sólo asintió, percibió como las dos manos de Shaoran se colaron por debajo de su sujetador y como ambas apretaron y dieron forma a sus pezones; ella se retorció ante aquella sensación un tanto dolorosa, pero muy placentera. Sakura arqueó se espalda y Shaoran aprovechó para desatar ese endemoniado broche del sujetador, pero no lo conseguía, casi cuando se rendía, sintió que el gancho cedió. Se deshizo del sostén, y miro con detenimiento los cremosos pechos de ella. Pese a que ya los había tocado, verlos era una experiencia surrealista. Sin poder resistirse dirigió su lengua al rosáceo pezón y lo devoró con locura. Los gemidos de Sakura inundaron el lugar, mientras Shaoran comenzó a frotarse contra el sexo de ella, en un acompasado ritmo. Ambos emitían sonidos embriagados por el ardor del momento.

Lentamente la boca de Shaoran descendió por el vientre de ella, haciendo un camino de mojados besos, hasta el centro de su placer. Con impericia pero con suavidad quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Sakura. Besó su pelvis y profundizó el beso, hundiéndose en la humedad de ella. Recorrió todo su interior hasta que dio con aquel botón palpitante de carne y deslizó su lengua por éste, lo que provocó la inmediata convulsión de Sakura, regalándole su primer orgasmo.

Shaoran más por instinto que otra cosa, presintió que el momento adecuado de hundirse en su interior era ese. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y empujó ligeramente. Sakura que aún no recobraba por completo la consciencia, luego de aquella oleada de placer. Percibió la rara invasión de su intimidad y espero atenta un dolor que jamás llegó. Cuando Shaoran estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Sakura notó como una gota de sudor recorría su frente y él tensaba la mandíbula. Esperando que ella pudiese acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Sakura le sonrió y esa fue toda la respuesta que espero.

Comenzó a moverse, sacando su miembro, pero no completamente y volviendo a hundirlo en su interior, con un ritmo, lento y cuidadoso. Sakura sintió como algo se gestaba dentro de sí y como de forma desesperada necesitaba que él aumentase el ritmo. Para comunicárselo rodeó su cuello y acerco su rostro al de Shaoran y lo besó con frenesí.

El beso provocó que Shaoran aumentara el ritmo, las paredes del útero de su novia estrujaban su miembro y estaba enloqueciendo. Sakura alcanzó su segundo clímax de la noche. Shaoran penetraba dentro de ella con un ritmo enloquecedor y ella casi consigue correrse por tercera vez, pero Shaoran eyaculó en su interior y dejó escapar un gemido contenido en la boca de Sakura que la hizo estremecer.

Sin salirse de ella, depositó su cara entre su cuello femenino y aspiró su olor. Sakura jugueteó con el desordenado cabello de su amado. Él levantó su rostro y la miró con aquellos ojos dorados que le hacían perder el juicio y sin decir nada depósito un beso casto en sus labios.

Shaoran se retiró del interior de Sakura, haciendo que una sensación de vacío la inundara. Pero antes que pudiese articular algún pensamiento al respecto, Shaoran se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho y ella lo abrazó por la cintura. Una cálida sensación de bienestar lleno todo su ser.

–Te amo – susurró Shaoran y le besó la cabeza. Ese te amo se le había escapado de los labios, sin poder retenerlo. Pero sólo esas dos palabras eran capaces de hacer un poco de justicia, a todos los maravillosos sentimientos que Sakura despertaba en su alma.

Sakura se removió entre sus brazos y lo traspasó con la hermosa mirada que le obsequió, lo besó con una ternura arrebatadora y al terminar labio a labio musitó – Yo también te amo.

Shaoran la estrechó aún más y todo comenzó nuevamente.

…

A la mañana siguiente luego de unas breves horas de sueño, ambos castaños se dirigían sin prisas, sonrientes y de la mano, a la universidad. No podían seguir faltando a clases, sobretodo Sakura, quien se perdía con facilidad en las materias.

Aunque Sakura había pensado que se sentiría incomoda, con las miradas furibundas de las "Admiradoras" de Shaoran, eso no pasó. Quizás estaba demasiado embobada, reviviendo todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Porque si la habían mirado feo, ella no se había dado cuenta.

Durante el receso de almuerzo, se citaron con Tomoyo para comer, ella al verlos cogidos de la mano, con sonrisas de idiotas y ojeras; analizó la situación y pegó un saltito de genuina alegría, abrazó a Sakura con más fuerza de la indicada y también a Shaoran. Tomoyo se veía radiante.

–Me alegro mucho que ya estén juntos, siempre debió ser así– enunció con voz regañona pero divertida.

–Yo también creo lo mismo– interrumpió una voz masculina y ajena a la charla de los tres universitarios, Tomoyo reconoció esa voz al instante y se tensó por segundos, lo cual fue imperceptible para todos, menos para Sakura.

Rápidamente la pelinegra utilizó su mascará de cordialidad y sonrió al recién llegado.

–Hola a todos – agregó Eriol al ver que ninguno de los tres lo saludaba.

–Hola Eriol– saludó Sakura.

–¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Shaoran.

–Hiragizawa ¿qué tal? – murmuró Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír teatralmente.

Eriol se alarmó, Tomoyo lo había llamado por su apellido, eso estaba jodidamente mal.

–Muy bien ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó a los castaños, quienes seguían con sus dedos entrelazados. – Veo que estoy atrasado en noticias –completó y su boca se curvó en un atisbo de sonrisa, que aunque no fuese su sonrisa verdadera, no dejaba de ser burlesca.

–Sí, Sakura y yo somos novios– aclaró inútilmente Shaoran, ya que su intuitivo primo ya estaba más que enterado de todo.

Se formó un incomodo silencio. Tomoyo no decía nada y pese a su careta, la incomodidad era palpable. Sakura al notar que su amiga y Eriol debían hablar, jaló a Shaoran.

–Cariño, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor de cálculo ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó A Shaoran, con una mala actuación que hizo que Tomoyo se riera verdaderamente y que Eriol dibujara su típica sonrisa socarrona.

La pareja se alejó del lugar a pasos agigantados y sin detenerse siquiera a mirar hacia atrás.

–Son unos dulces, ¿no cree? – comentó divertida por lo mala que era Sakura fingiendo. Aunque Shaoran no se le quedaba atrás, ya que sus pasos un poco torpes, delataban su mentira.

–Claro que sí, son inocentes y transparentes. El uno para el otro–comentó serio.

–Creo que nos han dejado solos. Aunque no veo para qué – dijo pensativamente la chica de ojos amatistas, sin mirar el rostro de Eriol.

–Tomoyo, yo quiero saber si estás enojada conmigo.

–¿Debería? – arguyó sintiéndose un poco impaciente.

–Técnicamente no, lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Pero las mujeres son raras– suspiró a modo de desahogo. Al notar la expresión impasible de ella agregó– No entiendo porque ahora me llamas por mi apellido, después de todo lo que hicimos.

–Hiragizawa, no confunda las cosas. Nosotros tuvimos un trato, hacer que Sakura y Li, pudiesen estar juntos. Luego de eso seguiríamos como antes y eso es precisamente lo que hago– la máscara de amabilidad de Tomoyo se estaba resquebrajando. No entendía qué demonios pretendía Eriol hablando de eso con ella. Estaba claro que sólo había sido una noche para él y ella primero moriría mil veces antes de confesar, que desde esa noche no había sido la misma y que lo extrañaba.

–Pero Tomoyo, podemos ser amigos–se aventuró y tomó las manos de ella, lo cual generó que el rostro de Tomoyo se arrebolara ligeramente.

–Hiragizawa, pensará que soy anticuada por decir esto, pero, yo no me acuesto con mis amigos. –murmuró con ese tono de voz impersonal y sin tutearlo ninguna vez.

Eriol se sentía frustrado. Cuando minutos atrás había visto a los tres jóvenes charlar, se fijó en la expresión de regocijo de la amatista y algo cálido inundó su ser. Era cierto que no quería una relación con nadie. Pero la noche anterior cuando él había salido a "cazar" y había logrado liarse con una hermosa mujer, no había sentido lo mismo que antes. La imagen de Tomoyo seguía impertérrita en sus recuerdos. Resultando toda su noche un fracaso, ni siquiera pudo llegar al clímax con aquella mujer, por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible. Sólo el recuerdo del cuerpo de Tomoyo y fingir que estaba con ella, pudo desencadenar su liberación.

La expresión de Tomoyo corriéndose lo perseguía todas las noches. Él creyó que la falta de sexo, durante la semana, era la culpable de su obsesión por recordar aquel gesto de la pelinegra. Pero había comprobado que pese la belleza de su amante y la fogosidad del encuentro, no era suficiente. La quería a ella otra vez en su cama, quizás si la tenía otra vez, esas estúpidas imágenes se esfumarían. Sí, la tendría nuevamente, sólo era cuestión de jugar bien sus cartas.

–Tomoyo, no creas que para mí no fue especial la noche que nos acostamos–farfulló diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba mintiendo, puesto que nunca había pensado en una chica con tanta regularidad, después de haberla hecho suya.

–Hiragizawa, de verdad no es necesario que finja. Me agrada más cuando es honesto con sus intenciones– lo acribilló con la mirada– Dígame ¿qué pretende obtener con toda esta conversación? –Tomoyo ya no sonreía ni fingía nada, quería que el fuese sincero, por lo tanto ella también lo sería.

–¡No estoy fingiendo! ¡y no me llames por mi apellido! ¡Demonios!–le gritó malhumorado lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sorprendiera y diera un paso hacia atrás. Eriol no se enojaba nunca, al menos, nunca de forma explosiva, siempre sonreía irónicamente y devolvía los ataques con frases sarcásticas. –De verdad fue especial, tú eres especial…

No pudo continuar porque un grito chillón interrumpió su conversación.

–¡Eriol! – Tomoyo vio como una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio se acercaba corriendo.

–¡Infiernos! –masculló en voz baja, era la chica de la noche anterior.

Al llegar donde estaban los dos pelinegros, se abalanzó sobre Eriol y lo estrechó en un abrazo que él no respondió.

–Eriol llevó buscándote toda la mañana.

–No veo, porque…–se detuvo buscando mentalmente el nombre de aquella mujer y se deshizo de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

–Natsuki, ese es mi nombre– comentó enojada –No puedo creer que ni siquiera lo recuerdes, cuando anoche te mostraste tan apasionado – soltó.

Eriol la miró con frialdad–No podría recordar nada, puesto que ni siquiera te pregunté tu nombre antes de…–no pudo terminar ya que Natsuki le atravesó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

–¡Eres un idiota imbécil!– gritó embroncada mientras se alejaba de él.

Tomoyo observó toda la situación, casi había cedido a los pedidos de Eriol, pero él no estaba dispuesto a jugar sus cartas gallardamente. Eso la irritó a niveles dantescos.

–Ya veo cuán especial fue– musitó y se castigó automáticamente, eso había sonado odiosamente celoso. Para intentar contener los daños de su imprudencia, volvió a ponerse su máscara sonriente y continuó–No se preocupe Hiragizawa, yo nunca haré un espectáculo, como el de su "amiga". Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme. Fue un gusto verlo.

Eriol enmudecido por la situación, simplemente observó como ella se alejaba, todo iba tan bien, hasta que esa mujer apareció. Como rayos había pensado que era hermosa, al lado de Tomoyo, quedaba relegada a una chica simplona y sin gracia. Vaya, si ella no hubiese llegado en el momento menos indicado. Seguro que Tomoyo hubiese aceptado irse a la cama con él, otra vez. Debería ver la forma de convencerla.

…

Durante esa tarde, Sakura y Shaoran andaban en su atmosfera propia, después de dejar a los pelinegros solos, fueron a comer helado. Sakura intuía que Shaoran tenía una obsesión por el chocolate, pero esa tarde pudo comprobarlo, ya que había pedido un helado doble, donde ambos sabores eran de chocolate, uno normal y el otro suizo. Ella todavía recordaba que la primera vez que él fue a su casa, devoró un trozo de pastel de ese mismo sabor.

Recorrieron tiendas y terminaron en un parque, guarecidos bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce. Ya que las ramas de aquel árbol los tapaban casi por completo se besaron con pasión y desenfreno, hasta que Shaoran le propuso que fuesen a su departamento, ya que estaba más cerca que el de ella.

Al llegar a él, la pasión era tan arrolladora que terminaron haciendo el amor en el sofá de la sala, esta vez no hubo ternura, simplemente saciar el hambre del uno por el otro.

Estaban desnudos en la sala, extasiados y satisfechos, recostados plácidamente en el sofá, ella jugueteaba con los escasos risos que Shaoran tenía en su pecho y él movía su mano de forma posesiva, por una de las nalgas de Sakura. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse nuevamente, hasta que intempestivamente, el celular de la castaña, comenzó a sonar.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar su pantalón donde se encontraba guardado su teléfono. Miro la pantalla y se percató de que era el señor Clow quien la llamaba. Con un poco de timidez contestó.

–Hola, ¿qué se le ofrece señor Clow? –demandó, mientras que Shaoran con un gesto travieso apretaba uno de sus pechos. Lo cual provocó una pequeña risita de ella, en parte por las cosquillas y en parte por el nerviosismo.

–Sakura, tengo un problema muy grande. Necesito que hoy vengas a trabajar. – Rogó con melodrama– Un grupo de pasantes ha arrendado este local, por esta noche. Creo que hay alguna convención de no sé qué y un gran número de clientes vendrá; el problema es que pidieron que tú hicieras una de tus presentaciones. De lo contrario no habría trato.

–Señor Clow, la verdad es que yo…

–Por favor Sakura, prometo darte una buena paga, sólo será esta noche. – volvió a suplicarle utilizando la voz más melosa que alguna vez le hubiese escuchado.

–Está bien, estaré allí como a las ocho de la noche.

No se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta de su jefe, simplemente colgó. Shaoran seguía entretenido con sus pechos y de pronto preguntó.

–¿Tienes que trabajar?

–Sí, me iré pronto. Así no se me hará demasiado tarde para el autobús. Debo ir a casa a cambiarme.

–Yo iré a dejarte a casa de tus jefes, ¿Dónde viven?

Sakura se puso enferma de inmediato–No te preocupes, en verdad prefiero ir sola.

–Claro que no, prometí protegerte ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con los ojos fijos en los verdes de ella– Además ni siquiera han atrapado al desgraciado que intento secuestrarte. Ni hablar iré a dejarte. Punto.

–Shaoran, por favor, mi jefe ira a mi departamento a recogerme. Y luego él mismo me regresará. No te preocupes. –le rogó dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Shaoran la abrazó y posó sus manos en las caderas de ella. Sakura se acomodó en horcajadas sobre su novio– Si te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

–No pasara nada malo, cariño– susurró en su oído, mientras la erección de él comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, chocando con ella.

Tomó su miembro con sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, se posicionó sobre éste y se dejó caer lenta y tortuosamente. Shaoran contuvo la respiración al igual que ella, hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior. Aquel vaivén erótico comenzó y no se detuvo hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

Luego de ello y pese a las negativas de la castaña, Shaoran había ido a dejar a Sakura a su departamento. Ella sólo tomo un par de cosas y se dirigió velozmente a la parada del autobús. Aún no anochecía, pero la sensación de ser observada no se quitaba. Asustada tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

Cuarenta minutos después se bajó en la entrada del club, desde la última vez que había venido, habían pasado tantas cosas. Y eso que sólo eran unos cuantos días. Tenía que contarle pronto a Shaoran la verdad, amaba a ese hombre. Pero por extraño que pareciera, el miedo a que él no entendiera y la abandonara, la paralizaba cada vez que intentaba decirle sobre su trabajo.

Ingresó y saludó al bueno de Yamazaki que cuidaba la puerta como siempre. Se dirigió hacía el salón de ensayo y acordó con su coreógrafo hacer algo sencillo, en vista del casi nulo tiempo que tendrían para preparar el acto. Utilizando pasos de otras coreografías Sakura simularía ser una asesina, vestida completamente de negro e iría matando a sus bailarines a medida que avanzara la canción.

Algunas de sus compañeras fueron al salón a saludar a Sakura y darle todo su apoyo respecto a lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna fue tan efusiva como Yuko. La cual la regañó por tomar un taxi con un chofer desconocido. Sakura se disculpó con ella por la preocupación causada y ella sólo dijo.

–A las 23:30 saldrás, los hombres que hay afuera son educados, creo que son médicos o algo así. Pero no te confíes de ninguno, los educados son los peores– sentenció.

Cuando llegó su momento de salir al escenario el público masculino en su totalidad, salvo sus compañeras, estaba enardecido por verla.

La presentación se realizó perfectamente, pero ella no había disfrutado haciéndolo como era costumbre al bailar, seguía sintiéndose observada, pero era diferente a la sensación de la tarde. Rebuscó vagamente en el público para ver a alguien conocido y pese a los faroles que la alumbraban en contra, un par de ojos oscuros se le hicieron familiares.

Cuando los faroles fueron apagados, la silueta de aquel hombre fue más clara, ese hombre era Touya, su hermano.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Aquí les traígo el noveno capítulo de este fic, recién salido del horno (computador)

ohhhh sí, soy malvada, quedó en una parte muy interesante...daría cualquier cosa por ver sus caras de frustración.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? tuvo de todo ¿o no? por fin nuestros castaños dejaron de ser vírgenes xD y vaya parecen conejos jajajaa

Por otro lado, no pensaba que la historia TomoyoxEriol, fuese a tomar tanto protagonismo, pero es lo que salió en los momentos de inspiración. Ellos tienen ese tipo de relación amor-odio que siempre gusta leer. Pero apareció Touya, quizás se enrede con Tomoyo ¿Qué dicen uds?

Por otra parte, como Touya reaccionará frente a Sakura y que dirá ella al ver a su hermano luego de tanto tiempo.

Bueno todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

Dudas, sugerencias, intentos de asesinato, todo, lo escriben aquí abajito.

Un abrazo para uds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y de Tite Kubo, es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 10**

Al distinguir aquellos ojos café oscuro, Sakura palideció y prácticamente huyó del escenario en medio de los vítores de los asistentes, intentando infructuosamente, cubrirse un poco. El conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba era minúsculo y demasiado sensual.

Sin poder sacarse la imagen de Touya recostado ligeramente sobre la barra del bar, taladrándola con su mirada, vació todo el contenido de su estomago, al llegar al inodoro del camarín. La expresión de él, era una mezcla entre incredulidad y enojo. Había notado como tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus manos hechas puños.

Sin perder el tiempo, y despavorida se vistió con su ropa normal. Quería huir a su casa, pero se detuvo en seco. Hanataro, su taxista, la esperaba para una hora más y ella no quería esperar. Desesperada y con las manos temblorosas, marcó desde su móvil el número de Tomoyo.

Luego de tres tonos, la voz sobresaltada de Tomoyo sonó por su teléfono.

–_Sakura ¿estás bien?_ –preguntó compungida.

–Tomoyo, necesito que vengas por mí, estoy en el club –respondió Sakura paseándose como león enjaulado en el camarín.

Tomoyo se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

–_Llegaré en veinte minutos, pero dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Afirmando el celular entre su cara y cuello, mientras buscaba uno de sus zapatos bajo la cama.

–Estoy bien, pero necesito irme, por favor –susurró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

–_Te llamaré cuando esté fuera de Clow._

–Gracias.

Sakura cortó la comunicación y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero ella las limpió con rabia, no iba a llorar por Touya. Pero verlo había significado revivir muchas cosas. Entre ellas, el dolor que había sentido cuando él se había marchado, olvidándose por completo de ella. Touya era el hermano más celoso que hubiese podido tener. Nunca dejó que tuviese novio, interrumpió cuando iba a besarse con un chico por primera vez, casi lo mató con la mirada asesina que le dio. Lo que desencadenó que por poco ningún chico se atreviese siquiera a hablarle.

Pero ella lo amaba, era su hermano y siempre la había protegido. Nunca había terminado de entender, qué diantres había sucedido para que él se fuese, sin jamás regresar. La última vez que le había visto, fue en el funeral de su padre, el pobre Fujitaka.

Como los minutos transcurrían lentos procedió a quitarse todo el exagerado maquillaje, incluyendo esas ridículas pestañas postizas. Dejó su cara sin una pizca de cosméticos. Y se miró en el espejo con detenimiento, si se comparaba con la Sakura de dos años atrás había cambiado muchísimo. Su rostro se veía más adulto y en esos momentos más triste.

Cuando Tomoyo la llamó a su celular, ella cortó la llamada sin contestar, y se apresuró a salir del club. Yamazaki la observó en silencio y le abrió el paso, ella aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Buscó con su mirada el automóvil de Tomoyo y estaba justamente a la salida del callejón, que llevaba a la puerta lateral de empleados, está vez su amiga traía un convertible de color azul oscuro. Al parecer estaba sola, ya que ella se encontraba sentada al volante y no se veían los carros de su grupo femenino de guardaespaldas.

Corrió rápidamente al encuentro de su amiga, pero una sombra se atravesó en su camino y se sobresaltó al sentir un agarre en su brazo derecho.

–¿Qué diablos haces en este lugar, Sakura? –escuchó la gruesa voz de su hermano, era la misma que usaba, cuando se enfadaba con ella.

–Touya –susurró muy bajito. Levantó su mirada y casi se desmayó al ver la ira en los ojos de él.

Intempestivamente, Touya aflojó su agarre, pero sin soltarla y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sakura miró con sorpresa a Tomoyo que respiraba agitadamente y provista de una palo de beisbol, que sabe dios de dónde sacó.

–¡Suelta a mi amiga o lo lamentarás! –bramó, con la mirada incendiada de valentía. Al notar que aquel desconocido, no soltaba a Sakura, levantó el palo otra vez, pero la voz temblorosa de su amiga la detuvo:

–¡Espera Tomoyo! No lo golpees, él es mi hermano –susurró con la voz en un hilo. Tomoyo quedó exactamente paralizada, inspiró profundamente y dejó caer el "arma" al suelo.

Touya se incorporó y soltó a su hermana, se sobó uno de sus hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor. El golpe de Tomoyo, le había pegado fuerte en el cuerpo, pero también en su orgullo. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su atacante y aterrorizó a Tomoyo con una mirada de psicópata, que solía usar cuando se enfrentaba a algún enemigo, llámese los pretendientes de Sakura.

–Lo siento –musitó–. Creí que era el atacante que persigue a Sakura –completó avergonzada, agachando la mirada.

–¿Atacante? –Arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia Sakura, quien no terminaba de reaccionar –¿De qué demonios está hablando esta mujer, Sakura?

Sakura se fijó con detenimiento en su hermano, quien vestía un largo abrigo que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y se notaba más delgado que antes. Su expresión de dureza de minutos atrás, había sido sustituida por una mueca de innegable preocupación. Y eso terminó de indignarla.

–No es de tu incumbencia Touya–.musitó Sakura, esforzándose por parecer calmada.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres mi hermana! –gritó apretando los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

–Bastante tarde vienes a recordarlo– espetó, con un significativo rencor en cada palabra que conformó la frase, como si lo hubiese guardado demasiado tiempo en su interior.

–Sakura, jamás lo he olvidado…

La risa falsa y dolida de Sakura no le permitió seguir hablando, los ojos verdosos de ella, le reclamaban un millón de cosas, que él no era capaz de entender.

–¡Cállate! –Se acercó a él y comenzó a gritarle frases dolorosas, hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho masculino, en cada reclamo –. Después del funeral de papá, te fuiste. Te olvidaste que yo existía, Touya. No vengas ahora, a decir que nunca te has olvidado de mí. ¡Son casi dos años! –sentenció con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

–Sakura, por favor cálmate –suplicó Touya ante el bombardeo de alegatos en su contra–. Deja que te explique.

–¡Me vale madre lo que tengas que decirme! Si ya te olvidaste de mí por tanto tiempo, sigue haciéndolo, hoy ya no te necesito –Lo miró fríamente, como jamás había mirado a nadie.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó sulfurado– ¡Te comportas como una nena! –Pasó una mano por su cabello que se encontraba un poco desordenado–. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar, porque estás trabajando de bailarina en este lugar.

–Touya…–su voz era suave y amenazadora, como la calma antes del caos– creo que no has entendido, tú no tienes derecho a preguntar nada sobre mi vida. Absolutamente nada. ¡¿Entiendes?! –Gritó completamente sulfurada y con las mejillas rojas de ira.

–Claro que lo tengo, eres mi hermana. Y te guste o no, dejarás este trabajo hoy mismo –Volvió a sujetarla y comenzó a caminar, pero ella plantó los pies en el suelo con toda la fuerza que era capaz.

–¡Lo tuyo son palabras, contra hechos! –bramó alterada.

Tomoyo estaba perpleja viendo toda la escena de los hermanos. Ahora que observaba bien a aquel sujeto, podía notar que se parecía al chico que salía en la foto, que Sakura conservaba en su casa. Aunque evidentemente, ahora era más adulto y su aspecto era de un hombre duro y frío.

No había querido interrumpir toda la conversación de ellos, incluso había sentido la necesidad, de alejarse y volver a su carro. Pero la mirada furibunda que le regalo Touya, la había dejado plantada en su lugar, sin ser capaz de moverse. Pero ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y ambos hermanos eran un par de tozudos, ninguno de ellos se escuchaba realmente.

Tomoyo acostumbrada a analizar todo, olvidándose un poco de los sentimientos. Creía que sería sensato escuchar la versión de Touya y luego rechazarlo, si es que aquella explicación no convencía a Sakura. Pero la castaña estaba haciendo todo al revés. Además podía notar que el hermano de su amiga, tenía un temperamento demasiado explosivo y volátil. Terminaría llevándose a Sakura por la fuerza. Y si se trataba de ser honesta, ni luchando las dos juntas contra él, podrían ganarle. Dispuesta a evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos, intervino.

Se posicionó en el camino de Touya, quien arrastraba a la castaña con el entrecejo arrugado y con la postura de _"me joderé al que intente detenerme"_. Tomoyo suspiró y soltó –Creo que debes darle tiempo –Apuntando a Sakura, quien le daba a Touya una mirada de profundo desprecio.

–Sal de mi camino, me llevaré a Sakura, ella no puede estar exponiéndose de esta manera, más cuando dices que hay alguien que quiere atacarla –. Analizó con la voz preocupada de un hermano mayor.

–Comprendo –murmuró Tomoyo– el punto es que ella ya no es una niña, y no debes obligarla, será contraproducente y sé que tú no quieres que ella te odie aún más – lo miró con sus ojos azules colmados de sabiduría, que desarmó la convicción de Touya.

Lentamente Touya soltó a Sakura, quien sin esperar un segundo corrió al carro de Tomoyo y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto.

Tomoyo se dispuso a seguir a Sakura y le dio la espalda a Touya, recogió el bate de beisbol. Cuando se alejó dos pasos, escuchó como Touya carraspeaba. El hermano de Sakura tenía una mirada llena de culpabilidad, el tipo se veía realmente mal.

–Espera –pidió –, necesito saber cómo estará ella, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? –murmuró entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

–No creo que haya problema, de hecho me gustaría saber tu versión de la historia –comentó la ojiazul, curvando imperceptiblemente sus labios hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno con las cejas levantadas.

–Porque así sería más responsable emitir un juicio –sonrió–. Te llamaré mañana.

Sin decir nada más, Tomoyo siguió caminando hacia su carro. Touya la observó un poco embobado, la amiga de su hermana era realmente atractiva, pero lo más interesante era su personalidad, era avasallante.

Tomoyo se posicionó en el volante–¿Dónde vamos? Hay tres alternativas: Tu departamento, mi casa o tal vez…la casa de Li –consultó la pelinegra, con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, una vez que se sentó en el puesto de conductor.

Sakura entornó los ojos, era increíble como Tomoyo podía leerla, como si se tratase de un libro abierto. Quería estar con Shaoran en esos momentos, la llegada de Touya era un golpe bajo, para el cual no estaba preparada. Se sentía lastimada y herida, todas las noches que su mente caía en los recuerdos de su hermano, ella se refrenaba y espantaba aquellos sentimientos, alejándolos como si se tratase de una mosca. Por eso que lo que quería ahora, era sentir el amor de Shaoran, que él la rodeara con sus brazos y pudiese olvidarse de Touya, y llenarse de él, de Shaoran.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Sakura, Tomoyo dijo: –A la casa de Li, entonces –sonrío y comenzó a conducir. Aceleró a fondo, provocando un gran chirrido. Sakura se quedó pegada en el respaldo del asiento, por la velocidad que adquirió, en cuestión de segundos, aquel automóvil.

–Tomoyo, yo…–se detuvo un momento y añadió– quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

–No es nada que tú no harías por mí –comentó alegre– pero si me permites darte un consejo, habla con tu hermano, escucha lo que él deba decir, luego con toda la información, toma una decisión.

–Lo sé Tommy, pero es tan difícil verle la cara y no recordar su abandono. Además tuve que pasar muchas cosas sola, porque él desapareció –suspiró.

–Entiendo –dijo–, no te pido que sea mañana o pasado, pero no tomes la decisión antes de hablar con él. Yo tengo su número –murmuró mientras sacaba la pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, y jugueteaba con ella entre sus dedos. Lo cual hizo, que casi perdiera el control del carro. Sakura tenía los dedos enterrados en la manilla para sujetarse. Tomoyo conducía como una demente.

–Gracias. Sabes Tomoyo, debo decirle la verdad a Shaoran. No quiero que él se sienta traicionado, enterándose por otra persona sobre mi trabajo.

Tomoyo pisó a fondo el freno, lo que hizo que Sakura instintivamente, se afirmara con ambas manos del tablero, para no golpear la cara contra éste. La pelinegra se volteó a verla.

–¿Cuándo se lo dirás? ¿Y cómo? –preguntó con una mueca de preocupación.

–Aún no lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. Y pronto.

Momentos después, llegaron a las afueras del edificio, donde se encontraba el departamento de Shaoran. Tomoyo insistió en acompañar a Sakura hasta el hall del edificio, y luego esta última observó como la pelinegra volvió a su convertible y aceleró como una descocada, para alejarse de allí. En verdad, Tomoyo conducía como una maniática.

Cuando estaba afuera del departamento de Shaoran tocó el timbre y esperó un minuto, pero del otro lado no se escuchaba nada, lo intentó otra vez, pero nada sucedió. Comenzó a llenarse la cabeza, sobre lo imprudente que era al haber ido a casa de su novio, eran pasada la una de la madrugada, quizás él ya estuviese durmiendo. Iba a irse, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría.

Miró como Shaoran se restregaba los ojos y vestía "milagrosamente" ambas partes de su pijama.

–Sakura, que agradable sorpresa –sonrió con ternura–. Aunque ¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?

–Oh Shaoran, Tomoyo me trajo – se arrojó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo apretado. Su nariz fue inundada con el familiar y embriagador aroma de su novio –, necesitaba verte. De veras, lo necesitaba –. Hundió su cara en su pecho y Shaoran la apretó contra sí mismo y se preocupó por su Sakura, ya que tenía una mirada profundamente melancólica.

–Entremos –susurró en el oído de la castaña y tomó su mano, para dirigirla hasta la habitación que Sakura conocía muy bien.

Ella se quitó los zapatos, y se acurrucó al lado de Shaoran, quien le acarició ligeramente el cabello. Se quedaron abrazados en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, con el silencio de acompañante, hasta que Shaoran habló.

–¿Por qué estás triste, cariño? –preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de ella, provocando que se estremeciera más por la pregunta que por la caricia.

–Me encontré con Touya al salir de trabajar –susurró modificando ligeramente los hechos.

–¿Touya? –preguntó, intentando recordar quién diablos era Touya.

–Sí, él es mi hermano –aclaró Sakura.

–¿Tu hermano? –rememoró aquella plática, que tuvo hace tiempo con Sakura y Tomoyo, aquella en la que él se entero de muchos aspectos que desconocía, hasta ese momento, sobre la vida de Sakura. Ella habló de su hermano, pero no había mencionado su nombre.

–Sí, él desapareció luego del funeral de papá –suspiró y gimoteó haciendo que su voz saliera temblorosa–. Luego de ello no volví a verlo hasta el día de hoy.

–Oh mi pequeña –susurró y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

–No sabes la falta que me hizo. Durante mucho tiempo tuve la firme creencia, de que él regresaría por mí. Pero cuando las deudas del hospital de mi padre, hicieron que remataran la casa y todo lo que poseíamos, allí recién pude caer en la cuenta que él no volvería–. Liberó un lánguido suspiro y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran.

–Tranquilízate mi pequeña, todo estará bien –musitó cerca de su oído– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo al momento de verte?

–No mucho la verdad, él intento explicarme algunas cosas, pero no se lo permití. No quiero hablar con él. No estuvo cuando lo necesité y tal vez por culpa de Touya, terminaré perdiendo lo más valioso para mí…–Sakura se tensó al descubrir que estaba siendo traicionada por su propia boca, soltando información de más.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shaoran evidentemente interesado en el vuelco que había tomado la conversación–. ¿Qué es eso tan valioso? –agregó utilizando las mismas palabras que su novia. Se incorporó ligeramente para ver en las penumbras los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura no apartó la vista de aquellos ojos ámbares y curiosos, que la atravesaban. Su cerebro trabajaba, a un ritmo frenético, ideaba miles de posibles explicaciones a cada segundo. Pero ninguna parecía convencerla. El momento de decir la verdad había llegado. Inspiró grandemente y en su mente ideó una frase coherente.

–No es un "eso", es un "alguien" –inspiró nuevamente–.Tú eres la persona más valiosa para mí. –miró la profundidad que le regalaban los ojos dorados de su novio y por segundos eternos, se perdió en ellos.

Shaoran sintió ese calor en el pecho, tan característico que experimentaba, cada vez que estaba cerca de Sakura. Acarició su rostro, se acercó disminuyendo la escasa distancia, entre ellos y la besó tiernamente. Ella respondió aquel delicioso beso, con la misma tranquilidad que imponía Shaoran.

–Te amo –susurró ella, en el momento en que él abandonó brevemente sus labios para respirar–. Pase lo que pase, jamás dudes que te amo–.Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por no dejarlas salir, cumpliendo su cometido.

–Nunca lo haré –prometió él mientras volvía a derretir los labios de Sakura con sus besos.

Sakura sabía que posiblemente, Shaoran no estaría en condiciones de cumplir su palabra, cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, pero por ese momento quiso creer. Creer que él la amaría a pesar de sus mentiras. Creer que no le importaría que ella fuese una stripper, no era una stripper en la totalidad de la palabra, pero era una stripper al fin y al cabo. Quiso creer que Shaoran jamás dudaría del gran amor que ella sentía y sentiría por él, porque en el fondo intuía que lo amaría para siempre.

Esa noche Shaoran le hizo el amor, de la forma más tierna que hubiese podido imaginar la chica de cabellos castaños. No estaba esa lujuria latente de las otras ocasiones, esta vez todo el acto, estuvo plagado de palabras hermosas, susurros, caricias que desbordaban el alma de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Shaoran había besado todos los recovecos de la cara de ella, quien se había mostrado totalmente complacida. La había desnudado sin premuras, con delicadeza. Besando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, palpando suavemente sus curvas con las manos cálidas.

La devoción con la que besó y lamió los pechos de ella, casi la hace obtener su liberación, pero Sakura quería explotar al mismo tiempo que Shaoran, por lo que le rogó con los ojos que la hiciese suya. Como si hubiesen estado unidos en mente y pensamientos, él comprendió los deseos que ella tenía, sin mayores preámbulos se zambulló en el interior de Sakura. Aprisionando el delicado cuerpo femenino entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

El ritmo que marcó el hombre castaño era lento y delicioso, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna en aquellos momentos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de tener contacto, atentos a cualquier atisbo que les permitiera, entregarse a la misma locura que el otro.

Permanecieron con ese ritmo constante un lapso indefinido, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban unidos. Hasta que Sakura sintió como aquel sentimiento de bienestar y placer se acercaba, tomando ventaja de su poco control. Ella envolvió a Shaoran con su mirada y él de forma sorprendente percibió, aceleró levemente el ritmo, la sensación placentera tanto en uno como en el otro, comenzó a crecer hasta hacerse insoportable, culminando ambos al unísono, con la liberación más maravillosa que hubiesen experimentado.

Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse, mientras aquel instante de placer ocurría. Tampoco dejaron de hacerlo cuando el placer disminuyó. Shaoran no se salió del interior de Sakura, dio un giro y ella quedó sobre él, la unión permanecía y fue en esa postura como Shaoran se durmió. Ella no pudo dormir, lo que acababa de pasar era lo más maravilloso que pudiese ocurrir, ahora conocía el significado de hacer el amor. Aunque las veces anteriores, se había sentido rebosante de afecto, está vez estaba más allá. La entrega había ido más allá de lo físico. Se mantuvo quieta y despierta sobre Shaoran, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tiñeron la habitación del chino.

Sakura no se cansaba de mirar todos los rasgos de su novio, que al estar dormido, no tenían ese semblante serio de siempre, aunque en ese aspecto era poco lo que podía quejarse, Shaoran se mostraba siempre dulce y tierno con ella. Los tentadores labios de él, la llamaban tal como el polen atrae a las abejas. Ligeramente acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos, los recorrió lenta y tortuosamente, cuidando ser delicada, para no despertarlo. Ella tomó la decisión de creer en Shaoran y en el amor. A penas el dejara de dormir, le contaría toda su verdad, absolutamente todo.

Shaoran comenzó a removerse y abrió ligeramente sus ojos, observó con detenimiento que los de su novia, lo observaban con una extraña expresión, como si estuviesen acongojados.

–Buenos días, pequeña –musitó Shaoran y envolvió a Sakura entre sus brazos, con fuerza y delicadeza, al mismo tiempo. La besó con ternura, que resquebrajó los aires de sinceridad de la castaña, pero la valentía tomó el poder esta vez y continuó.

–Shaoran –suspiró Sakura–. Tengo que hablar contigo –se arrimó más hacia él, como si su calor fuese de vital importancia.

–Dime, amor –se mantuvieron abrazados y el silencio, los rodeó como una niebla de incertidumbre.

El estomago de la castaña, permanecía retraído y con una sensación de vacío gigantesco. Por más que intentaba hilar la forma adecuada de comenzar, no la encontraba. Decidida enfocó su mirada anegada de lágrimas en los orbes ámbares de Shaoran, y suspiró. El castaño al ver las lágrimas no derramadas de su novia, se preocupó de inmediato y se incorporó, lo que obligó a que Sakura hiciese lo mismo. Quedando él sentado en la cama y apoyado en el respaldo y ella a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron breves instantes, Shaoran iba a preguntar a Sakura el motivo de su infelicidad, pero los susurros de ella lo detuvieron.

–¿Recuerdas cuando dije que temía perder a la persona más valiosa para mí? –le dio una mirada de legítimo miedo.

–Pero dijiste que yo era esa persona, ¡y a mí no me perderás! –exclamó totalmente convencido–. Por favor, no pienses que vas a perderme, yo te amo y lo haré siempre.

–Lo que ocurre Shaoran es que y-yo, te he mentido en algunas cosas –dijo con la voz pastosa y cerrando los ojos, haciendo que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Sakura agachó la mirada, ante la incredulidad que poseía el rostro del castaño.

La expresión relajada de Shaoran desapareció, tal como el agua se evapora al aplicarle demasiado calor. Frunció profundamente su entrecejo y sin llegar a ser brusco, sostuvo la barbilla de Sakura, obligándola a mirarlo.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –arguyó con la quijada tensa, intentando mantener la calma. Pensaba tal vez que se trataba de algo sin importancia o de una broma estúpida. Consiguiendo calmarse a medias.

Sakura se sentía confundida y sólo atino a tomar las manos de Shaoran y besarlas ligeramente, Shaoran la dejó hacer y notó el evidente temblor en las manos de ella, pero se mantuvo impertérrito frente a su novia.

Pasaron algunos segundos, que para Sakura contaron como un par de siglos. Hasta que Shaoran insistió con su pregunta.

–Sakura, contéstame, ¿en qué me has mentido? –suplicó con tristeza.

Shaoran pensaba que Sakura era la persona más transparente que había conocido, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiese mentido? Pero más que contentar esa pregunta, la premura era saber ¿qué cosas no eran verdad?

–Sobre mi trabajo –soltó de repente y los colores desaparecieron de su cara en ese momento–. Te he mentido sobre mi trabajo –señaló esta vez más segura que antes, pero no por ello, menos nerviosa y menos asustada–. Shaoran, la verdad es que yo no trabajo como niñera –Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y le costaba trabajo hablar sin que su voz saliese temblorosa, se detuvo un momento para indagar las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de Shaoran. Pudo notar sorpresa, luego enfado y al final algo de curiosidad.

–¿En qué trabajas entonces? –preguntó.

–Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que he intentado decírtelo desde que acepté que te amaba, pero me he comportado como una cobarde y no ha sido hasta este momento en que he logrado reunir el valor suficiente, para decirte esto –inspiró profundamente, creyendo fervientemente que el aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, le darían el valor suficiente para terminar la confesión de su realidad–. Trabajo en un club para caballeros, soy una bailarina.

Shaoran se quedó congelado, era como si estuviese en medio de una pesadilla, no era posible, que las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su amada, fueran las mismas que él había entendido.

–¿Club de caballeros? ¿Bailarina? –balbuceó, intentando reafirmar su convicción, que su oído y su cerebro, habían malinterpretado las palabras de Sakura.

–Sí, trabajó allí hace más de un año– sonrió amargamente, los colores de su rostro aún no habían regresado.

Shaoran sintiéndose enfurecido, tomó a Sakura y la alejó de él, se levantó, se vistió con la parte de abajo de su pijama y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Sakura observó toda la escena aterrada, no sabía que saldría de todo este embrollo.

–¡¿Me estás diciendo, que eres una de esas mujeres que se desnudan por dinero?! Bramó indignado y resentido. La furia que sentía era tal, que necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba botar la tensión de algún modo. Y fue como una de las paredes pago las consecuencias–. ¿También te acuestas con ellos?

Sakura se puso aún más pálida, si cabía esa posibilidad –¡Claro que no!¡Shaoran, déjame explicarte! –rogó, se incorporó ágilmente y sin importarle su desnudez lo abrazó.

Shaoran se quitó a Sakura de encima con fuerza desmedida, lo que provocó que ella casi cayera, al perder el equilibrio por el empujón. Sakura intento tocarlo nuevamente, pero él la esquivó como si ella tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

–¡No me toques, Sakura! –gritó–. No quiero que una mujer como tú, me toqué nunca más.

–¡Shaoran, por favor escúchame! –suplicó, llorando desconsoladamente.

–¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Acaso quieres cobrarme por la ropa que te he sacado? ¿Es eso? –preguntó con rabia y sin filtrar ninguna de sus interrogantes. La miró fríamente, pero no era una mirada sobre ignorarla, era una de genuino desprecio. Caminó hacia uno de los muebles, donde descansaba una lámpara de diseño moderno, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes, se volteó hacia Sakura y lanzó los billetes a la cama deshecha–. Ahí están sus honorarios por los servicios prestados, espero que sea suficiente. Me he divertido, pero ya no será necesario que siga trabajando para mí –sentenció y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, frente a todos los pronósticos que su obsesiva imaginación había previsto, sobre este encuentro, nunca imaginó que él la humillaría de esa forma. Estaba al tanto que, si le contaba sobre su trabajo, podía perderlo. Pero no pensó que también perdería su corazón y su alma en el proceso. Shaoran había destruido ambas cosas, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Sin decir nada tomó sus pertenencias y se vistió con la mente nublada. Casi como una autómata. Ni siquiera podía llorar, porque de pronto sus ojos se habían secado, al igual que sus sueños, aquellos que incluían a Shaoran.

Antes de irse, recorrió con los ojos aquella habitación, era la última vez que vería ese lugar donde había sido tan feliz. Recordó sin poder evitarlo, los momentos vividos hace apenas unas horas, en esa misma cama. Sintió que su alma se partió en dos y aunque sentía la urgencia de llorar, las lágrimas no brotaron de sus ojos.

Salió del complejo de departamentos, sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejarse del lugar, alejarse de los malos recuerdos, hace veinticuatro horas, aún vivía el sueño de ser la novia de Shaoran, luego había aparecido su hermano, lo que la había orillado a sincerarse con el amor de su vida. Sus peores miedos, se habían cumplido con creces. Shaoran la odiaba, jamás podría volver a estar con él, a sentir su olor, su calor. Cuando fue consciente de eso, sintió un dolor grande en su abdomen, lo que la obligó a sentarse en una de las bancas que había en el parque por el cual transitaba.

La mañana se hizo tarde y la tarde llamó a la noche, en todo el tiempo ella no había podido pararse de nuevo. Ni siquiera había sentido hambre o alguna necesidad biológica. Sólo estaba ahí con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo. Sin pensar nada. Sin sentir nada. Con un vacío en su interior, que sólo una persona podría revertir.

Al notar lo oscuro que estaba, se dispuso a marcharse, para ello usó toda la fuerza que tenía y emprendió el rumbo a su casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que tomó un taxi que la llevase a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, los recuerdos de su primera noche con Shaoran, la golpearon como un rayo y fue en ese preciso momento en que finalmente pudo llorar. Se derrumbó a penas cerró la puerta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no dejaban de caer. Era tanta su tristeza que inclusive no podía respirar por los espasmos que provocaba el llanto. Los recuerdos dolorosos y los felices se mezclaban haciendo mella en su cordura. Amaba a Shaoran, pese a sus palabras aún lo amaba, lo amaría siempre. Aunque ella no lo reconociera aún, guardaba la esperanza que Shaoran meditara las cosas y la perdonara por haberle mentido. Tenía la esperanza que él la entendiera, que alguna vez pudiese comprender, cuan difícil había sido para ella la vida, desde que su padre había muerto. Aún tenía esperanzas que su amado Shaoran la volviese a querer y fuesen felices el resto del tiempo.

Las lágrimas de a poco fueron cesando, y un cansancio aterrador la invadió, quizás si dormía lo suficiente podría despertar de esa pesadilla, y volver a una realidad en la que Shaoran le sonreiría, la protegería y le diría que todo estaría bien.

–_Ojala algún día vuelvas a mí, Shaoran_–susurró al momento en que sus parpados se tornaron pesados y ya no supo de nada.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Holaaaaaa, siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero la verdad me costó bastante terminarlo, principalmente porque este comienzo de año laboral ha sido explosivo y con un millón de cosas que hacer.

Ya pedida las disculpa procederé al análisis del capítulo.

Primero apareció el celoso hermano de Sakura, pienso que tendrá un rol importante en los próximos capítulos. Pero como pudieron apreciar, Sakura le dejó clarito que ya no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida.

Finalmente Sakura se confesó con Shaoran, no pretendía que eso ocurriera en este capítulo, pero ya saben que la inspiración es la que manda a la hora de escribir. Me dio mucha pena escribir la parte en la que Sakura se enfrenta a las duras palabras de Shaoran, más cuando esa misma noche habían hecho el amor. En esos momentos odie a Shaoran...

Espero sus comentarios sobre su percepción de esa escena y ver que pasará en el próximo capítulo.

Les dejo enormes cariños y espero con ansias sus reviews.

Un abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP es una obra sin fines de lucro, sólo con motivos de entretención. **

**El destino **

**Capítulo 11**

Shaoran no había sido el mismo desde esa mañana, las noticias sobre el secreto de Sakura lo habían destrozado, se sentía engañado y sucio. Había creído ciegamente en ella, por primera vez había creído en alguien, de una forma tan confiada y se había encontrado con que ella no era lo que él creía. Por más que intentaba, no podía imaginarse a Sakura bailando desnuda frente a otros hombres. Seduciéndolos. Palidecía cuando los pensamientos de que ella se acostara con alguno de esos malditos, saturaban su mente. Quizás ella era demasiado buena actriz y él un pelmazo que se lo había creído todo. Todo sobre su inocencia. Todo sobre su pureza. Todo sobre su amor.

Estaba enrabiado, tenía ganas de joderse al mundo entero. Lo que Sakura le había hecho era ruin. Él la amaba, pero ahora dudaba que todo lo que ella "fingió sentir" fuese real. Y eso lo lastimaba, seguramente había hecho el ridículo mostrándole esos sentimientos a ella.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, no había querido volver a su propia habitación desde que sintió que Sakura se fue. Había estado atento, pero sólo el ruido de la puerta principal del departamento al cerrarse, había sido el aviso de que Sakura se había marchado. No había escuchado ni sollozos, ni llanto. Sólo ese ruido frío y cruel de la puerta chocando contra el umbral. Cuando escuchó ese sonido, su corazón se rompió en ese mismo instante.

Aún en estado de shock, su alma y sentimientos le reclamaban, por no haber escuchado la historia completa de Sakura y haberse portado como un cabrón con ella, pero la rabia que había sentido y la traición de la cual había sido víctima, le habían nublado todos sus sentimientos y su parte fría, había tomado el control. No negaba el hecho de que al saber que ella se iba, tuvo que retenerse haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para no salir corriendo tras de ella.

Finalmente su frialdad había ganado, pero no por ello su corazón se rindió, a gritos le decía que se estaba equivocando, que él conocía a Sakura y que debería haber una explicación para todo. Explicación que por su orgullo se había negado a escuchar.

…

Durante ese mismo día, en la universidad Tomoyo se dedicó a buscar a Sakura, pero su búsqueda resultó inútil, ni ella ni Li habían asistido a clases, ella sonrió interiormente, era probable que se hubiesen quedado en casa amándose.

–Al parecer el noviazgo de Sakura y Li va viento en popa –susurró en voz alta para sí misma. Tomoyo no tenía como saber que aquella afirmación, estaba tan lejana a la realidad, como lo estaría ver un unicornio rosado, volando por los cielos.

Se dirigió a la cafetería en el primer descanso, necesitaba tomar un café doble, pese a que no era una fanática de aquella bebida. Pero la mañana estaba un poco fría y además tenía un sueño espantoso. Su cansancio no se debía precisamente a que hubiese acudido a buscar a Sakura la noche anterior. No. Ella no había podido dormir bien, porque los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido con Eriol, no la dejaban tranquila.

Si analizaba su situación estaba completamente pérdida, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, Eriol se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. Había caído como una estúpida en las redes del primo de Shaoran, y aunque su cerebro, su mente y su inteligencia compartían la opinión que todo lo referente a Eriol, debía ser olvidado; su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma no estaban de acuerdo.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, degustaba su café, sin azúcar. Su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de lo que había sido su "relación" con el pelinegro.

La primera vez que lo había visto, lo había ignorado como si fuese una rata de cloaca, –_una rata bastante sensual_ –añadió su traidor corazón, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Recordaba como él había intentado hacerse el lindo y ella se había hecho la tonta. Haciendo como si él no existiera, lo cual lo irritó, pero ella se hizo la desentendida, en aquel momento. Tomoyo tenía esa capacidad de recrear un perfil de una persona, en muy poco tiempo y con los rumores que circulaban acerca de la promiscuidad de Eriol y su actuación de caballero inglés, aquella primera vez que se vieron, supo que bastaría con chispear los dedos y Eriol se la llevaría a la cama.

Eso en un principio, la azoró. Desde que era una niña había sido criada siguiendo un estricto plan, el cual se extendía hasta su matrimonio. Era por eso que, desde que tuvo un poco más de consciencia, se había reprimido cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia el sexo opuesto. Lo que no había sido complejo, debido a que en su círculo social, las apariencias y la conveniencia eran lo primero. Ella se había negado a amar, sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de estar con quien su corazón eligiera. Motivo por el cual, gastaba su tiempo libre en diseñar trajes, en aprender nuevas recetas de postres o cantar en el coro de la escuela.

Había besado a algunos chicos cuando cursaba la preparatoria, más que nada por curiosidad, si la gente se sentía tan eclipsada al besar a alguien, ella quería sentir lo que sus compañeras comentaban. Pero su decepción había sido grande, si bien la sensación que había experimentado, era agradable, no llegaba a una mísera parte de lo que la gente solía comentar sobre besarse.

Sin embargo, cuando había asistido al departamento de Eriol, para practicar los besos y después besarse con naturalidad frente al par de castaños, para fingir su noviazgo. Ese día sí había sentido todo lo que solían comentar aquellas chicas en la escuela. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se había sentido como una chica normal. Había experimentado la calidez y fogosidad de un beso. ¿De uno? La verdad es que de varios.

Y lo del sexo, bueno, era algo que se había dado, cuando casi secuestraron a Sakura, ella se sintió muy culpable y el sentimiento de soledad se multiplicó por infinito. Necesitaba sentirse viva y Eriol era lo más cercano al significado de esa palabra, fue por ello que decidió que él sería su primer hombre. Aún poseía algo de cordura en esos momentos, por lo cual esperaba, sinceramente, disfrutar lo que durara la extraña relación con él y cuando se acabara, ser amigos. Pero todo se fue a la basura, esas buenas intenciones desaparecieron por arte de magia. Ahora necesitaba alejarse de Eriol, su plan había llegado a su fin y habían cumplido su cometido.

El problema era que ella quería con locura, volver a repetir, quería nuevamente estar en los brazos del chico de ojos azules, pero ya no era por no estar sola, era por algo más profundo que ella misma se negaba a aceptar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de coartar ese sentimiento naciente, y lo mejor era alejarse del foco que lo provocaba.

Tomoyo se sintió observada y elevó ligeramente su mirada, para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Eriol. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, ya que sintió como si aquel imprudente chico hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. Con paso felino se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba Tomoyo y se sentó frente a ella. Sin romper el contacto visual, y mucho menos abandonar esa sonrisa propia de él.

–Buenos días, Tomoyo –susurró con la mirada cargada de sensualidad.

Ella pensó que quizás estaba viendo cosas, donde no las había, porque si se trataba de comparar el Eriol del día anterior, a este que tenía enfrente, era muy diferente.

–Eriol…digo Hiragizawa ¿Qué tal va todo? –Preguntó sin que sus mejillas volviesen a su palidez normal.

Eriol bufó evidentemente contrariado, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa, que de burlona había pasado a tétrica.

–Necesito hablarte, pero no aquí.

–Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿o sí?

–Claro que sí, por favor acompáñame, es importante –pese a que sus palabras eran corteses, su tono era de un inmenso aburrimiento y fastidio pero también con un tono suplicante. Como si disfrazara lo último de los dos primeras.

–Está bien –suspiró.

Salieron de la cafetería, faltaba poco tiempo para que el primer descanso terminara y tuviesen que volver a clases. Pero a medida que caminaban, Tomoyo notaba que no alcanzaría a volver a tiempo. Así que detuvo su marcha.

–Hiragizawa, hablemos ahora, de lo contrario, no alcanzaré a volver a clases –musitó, mirando su reloj, con una expresión de preocupación.

–¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? No pasa nada si te saltas una clase.

–Pues no quiero saltarme esa clase y menos para conversar con alguien como usted –soltó, con el tono remilgado que sabía que Eriol odiaba.

–¿Con alguien como yo? –repitió en forma de pregunta, como buscándole sentido a esa frase–. Pues lo lamento, chica petulante, pero tú hablarás conmigo ahora –dijo completamente enojado.

Tomoyo enmudeció, casi no sintió cuando Eriol la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia unos pasillos donde se encontraba el laboratorio de química, que ella no tenía idea que estuviese allí. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de recorrer esos pasillos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, él hizo que ingresaran a una sala.

–Esta sala era una bodega, pero está providencialmente abandonada, he venido en otras ocasiones aquí y jamás ha aparecido alguien para sacarme –explicó al ver la mirada interrogante de la amatista.

–Ya veo –murmuró–. Ahora dime ¿qué es eso que quieres hablar?

Eriol carraspeó, hacía eso cada vez que quería explayarse y hablar algo serio.

–Durante toda la tarde de ayer, me dediqué a rememorar la plática que tuvimos, pero una parte en especial es la que no pude sacarme de la cabeza –fijó sus ojos azules en lo del mismo color de Tomoyo–. Dijiste que yo te agradaba más cuando era honesto con mis intenciones, pues ahora lo seré –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía –comentó con la mirada colmada de lascivia y acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la chica de bella cabellera azabache.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero Eriol le cortó la marcha.

–No dejaré que te vayas. No, hasta que me des una respuesta –inquirió Eriol.

Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que tenía que alejarse de Eriol, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a sus órdenes.

–Hiragizawa…yo –se interrumpió para tomar una bocanada de aire– yo no puedo hacer eso –puntualizó y le devolvió una mirada limpia al chico.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia él y envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Tomoyo.

–Por favor, ya no me llames por mi apellido –susurró a unos milímetros de su boca –. Mi nombre es Eriol, y me gusta cuando me llamas así –besó los labios de ella con ternura, era la primera vez que compartían un beso que no fuese voraz y lujurioso. Tomoyo se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse, mas él no lo permitió. Para evitarlo depositó una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, e hizo que la distancia que quería interponer fuese imposible de lograr. Esto último terminó por desarmar la cordura de la muchacha y respondió el beso, el cual se torno más húmedo y la profundidad aumentó. Cuando el beso acabó, él miro sus ojos y Tomoyo pudo ver un montón de promesas, las que desaparecieron rápidamente, al pestañear.

–Necesito tenerte otra vez –murmuró mientras dirigía su lengua al lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Con una de sus manos apretó con delicadeza una de sus nalgas.

–No. Eso sólo traería complicaciones ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –suspiró Tomoyo, quien no podía negar que estaba disfrutando las caricias, que el pelinegro le daba.

–En nosotros no, somos maduros para separar las cosas –insistió, tomando a Tomoyo de ambas nalgas y sentándola en la superficie de una mesa que estaba atiborrada de cajas, pero que tenía el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiese sentarse. Le abrió las piernas y él se mantuvo de pie entre ellas. Sutilmente acunó ambos senos entre sus manos, los masajeó, como había soñado hacerlo desde la última vez. Inmediatamente su miembro reaccionó y suplicó por salir de su estrecho encierro.

–Eriol, por favor, dejemos esto por las buenas.

–No quiero, y sé que tú tampoco, tu cuerpo reacciona a cada una de mis caricias.

La consciencia de Tomoyo se reía de ella _"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_ le preguntaba con sorna. Para ser honesta, ella sabía que debía parar, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, su corazón estaba haciendo una fiesta en su pecho y su alma veía todo perfecto. Pero su inteligencia le vociferaba sobre lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Eriol no la amaba y no lo haría nunca. Y pesé a todo lo fuerte que pudiese verse, ella no quería ese tipo de relación con aquel hombre, no quería sólo algo físico. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo, ni para detenerse.

–Eriol –susurró.

–Déjate llevar Tomoyo, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Quitó la chaqueta que ella estaba usando y desabotonó la camisa blanca y pulcra que llevaba debajo, dejando expuesto el sujetador, sacó uno de sus pechos de aquella prisión y lo tomó entre sus labios, deleitándose con la suavidad y sabor de aquella nívea piel.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo se estremeció. No podía creer que estuviese a punto de tener sexo, en una de las bodegas de la universidad. Pero el condenado de Eriol, sabía cómo hacerle perder la cabeza, es como si recordara exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba, el ritmo que le agradaba y la forma en que quería ser agasajada. Era un maldito.

–Eriol detente –pidió con la voz apagada y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Eriol no se detuvo y siguió jugueteando con el pezón de ella entre sus labios– ¡Detente ahora! –gritó, empujando a Eriol, quien salió proyectado un par de pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión de incredulidad.

Velozmente Tomoyo acomodó sus prendas y se bajó de la mesa de un saltito.

–Tomoyo, no entiendo por qué te niegas.

–Eriol, por mí está bien si quieres que seamos amigos, pero no quiero que nuestra relación caiga en esto –explicó–. No quiero que las cosas se compliquen, y terminemos odiándonos.

–¿Por qué terminaríamos odiándonos? Tú eres una mujer que no está buscando amor, según me has dicho y yo no creo que esas mierdas existan. Es una situación perfecta, sabes que nos complementamos fabulosamente en la cama. Además eres una mujer de lo más interesante. Ambos lo pasaremos bien y ninguno le pedirá explicaciones al otro.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Eriol rodó los ojos, poniéndolos blancos.

–No me decepciones Tomoyo, sé que entiendes perfectamente lo que te estoy proponiendo.

–Deberías ser más claro, sabes que mi imaginación es de lo más fértil.

–Quiero que seamos amantes, amigos con ventaja, o como tú quieras llamarlo.

–No, gracias.

–No me des la respuesta ahora, tómate tu tiempo –sonrió y se acercó a ella y depositó un beso apasionado en los labios de Tomoyo, quien muy a su pesar terminó respondiendo.

Al término de la jornada, decir que la amatista estaba feliz, sería una falacia. No solía nunca confundirse por cosas mundanas, pero desde el mismo momento en que decidió seguir los planes de Eriol, había descubierto cosas que no había imaginado antes. Una de sus frases favoritas era: "No se desea lo que no se conoce". Pero ella ya había conocido la avidez de una caricia, la añoranza de un beso, el candor de un orgasmo. Y vaya, deseaba en convertirse en la sensual mujer que era con Eriol, esa que lograba enloquecerlo. Pero el precio que debería pagar para ello, era alto y también desconocido.

Por su paz mental, dejó todos aquellos pensamientos en modo de espera. Lo último que quería era seguir comportándose como una idiota, ese no era su estilo. Se tomaría su tiempo para analizar todo lo que respectaba a la propuesta del primo de Shaoran. Por ahora tenía cosas más interesantes en las cuales ocupar su valioso tiempo. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios había pasado con el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, para que hubiese desaparecido, literalmente, de la vida de su amiga.

Hizo la llamada tal y como le había prometido. Y él al parecer, estuvo toda la mañana esperando esa llamada, porque no terminaba de sonar el primer tono cuando la voz de él inundó su oído.

–Habla Touya Kinomoto –dijo nada más contestar con esa voz oscura que hizo que a Tomoyo se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

–Señor Kinomoto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la amiga de Sakura.

–Señorita Daidouji, que bueno que me ha llamado –respondió intentando sonar simpático, algo que era de lo más difícil, porque su carácter era uno de los más temidos en el hospital central de Tokio.

–Me gustaría reunirme con usted ¿Cuándo cree que podría ser? –indagó intentando sonar serena, ya que la voz mandona de Touya se colaba por el teléfono y la ponía nerviosa.

–¡Ahora mismo! –Sentenció y suprimió el rugido que quiso salir por su garganta– ¿Dónde se encuentra? Para pasar por usted.

–Oh, no se preocupe, usted dígame donde nos reuniremos, la hora y yo estaré allí.

Touya miró su reloj y pasaban de la una de la tarde, la hora era perfecta para asistir a almorzar.

–Le parece en el restaurant "Muhō no", ubicado en el centro de Tokio.

–Sí, puedo estar allí en veinte minutos.

–La veré en veinte minutos entonces –cerró la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, por lo cual se regaño internamente, aquella muchacha era importante para poder convencer a Sakura que lo perdonara. Pero con sus malos modos, tan instaurados en su ser, le había cortado la llamada, tal y cómo hacia con cualquiera que lo llamara, no importaba si era un vendedor de revistas o el director del hospital, donde se desempeñaba como traumatólogo. Siempre sus modales eran maleducados y fríos, pero era tan buen médico, que aún no lo habían despedido.

Tomoyo llegó cinco minutos adelantada, por lo que decidió esperarlo, en una de las mesas que diese hacía la calle. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, nada más ingresar, los ojos de él la traspasaron como una daga. Inspiró y se acercó a la mesa en que el hermano de Sakura estaba instalado.

–Hola –saludó a Touya, quien parecía estar en un estado de enojo imperecedero, con su ceño perpetuamente fruncido.

–Buenas tardes –se incorporó y ayudó a que Tomoyo tomara asiento.

La muchacha se sentó y espero que Touya hiciese lo mismo, luego desarmó al hombre que estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa suspicaz, esa que ponía cada vez que iba a recurrir a sus dotes de detective. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos. Su sonrisa desapareció y lo desbarató con una mirada de frialdad, propia de cualquier jugador de póker.

–No voy a andarme con rodeos, quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que abandonara a Sakura a su suerte?

…

Shaoran despertó con un frío aterrador, quien sabe cuando lo había vencido el cansancio, pero no era esa sensación la que había sido causante de su interrupción del sueño, sino que el sonido del timbre que era ensordecedor e insistente.

Se levantó de mala gana y miró el reloj de soslayo, pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

–¿Quién diablos será a esta hora? –comentó al aire, enfurruñado. El timbre no dejaba de sonar, como si tocar ese estúpido botón, fuese la actividad más entretenida del planeta. Los niveles de psicopatía de Shaoran, se estaban elevando por los cielos, seguramente querría matar a la persona que insistía tanto en que abriese la puerta.

Ni siquiera miró por el ojo mágico, de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta de un tirón, con una postura desafiante, y dispuesto a darle una paliza al estúpido insistente, que quería cargarse sus oídos de tanto tocar el timbre.

Se sorprendió enormemente, cuando la amiga de Sakura, con una expresión de desasosiego, era quien estaba parada frente a su puerta. Ver esa mueca hizo que su estomago se apretase y le diera un vuelco. Algo no estaba bien.

–Hola Li, necesito hablar con Sakura. ¿Está contigo? –preguntó mirando por sobre los hombros del castaño, intentando buscar a Sakura, quien obviamente no apareció.

–¡Ella no está aquí! –gritó con rencor. Pero Tomoyo no prestó mucha atención al tono que había utilizado Shaoran, porque siguió conversando con él como si nada.

–Eso sí que es extraño, vengo de su departamento y no estaba. Y su celular está apagado, casi le he saturado su móvil de mensajes de voz, pero no he recibido respuesta –comentó pensativa y de pronto fulminó a Shaoran una mirada asustada–. ¿No le habrá pasado algo?

Shaoran se sintió enfermo de inmediato. Sakura se había ido muy temprano esa mañana. Todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido con el secuestro frustrado de, su ahora, ex novia, lo inundaron de golpe. No era posible que sus peores miedos de las semanas recién pasadas, se hubiese hecho realidad y ese maldito de la camioneta, hubiese logrado su cometido. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus propios miedos que no escuchaba que Tomoyo le hablaba con insistencia.

–¡Li! ¡Li! –Casi le gritaba haciéndole señas con las manos, para que la mirara, hasta que consiguió que el castaño fijara su aturdida vista en ella–. ¿Dónde fue? –Insistió al percatarse que tenía la atención del muchacho –porque en la madrugada, quiso venir a verte y la dejé en el hall del edificio. No creo que ella haya sido secuestrada… ¡Oh por Dios! –chilló consternada, llevándose las manos a la boca, para acallar un quejido.

Shaoran intentó calmar a Tomoyo.

–¡Sí, ella estuvo aquí! –exclamó– pero se marchó esta mañana.

La pelinegra respiró aliviada. Pero inmediatamente siguió acribillando a Shaoran con sus millones de preguntas.

–¿Dónde fue entonces? –cuestionó.

–Daidouji, eso no es asunto mío –comento con frialdad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Lo que escuchaste –suspiró– Sakura y yo no tenemos nada. Por lo tanto lo que pase, o deje de pasar con ella, no es algo que me incumba –se sentía horrible al decir esas sandeces, pero era lo que su orgullo le dictaba. Él era la víctima, de la cruel mentira de Sakura. Pero su preocupación por su bienestar, no lo dejaba pensar con toda la frialdad que él quisiera.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Li? –el muchacho se sorprendió al oír una palabra malsonante, de la boca de la perfecta y rara Tomoyo Daidouji, pero intentó disimular y le resultó a medias.

–Sakura me mintió, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero ¿o también te engañó a ti con su cara de niña inocente? –cuestionó venenoso y con una sonrisa horrible en sus labios. La pelinegra se esforzó, por mantener la calma, pero ese estúpido de Li, estaba haciendo esa tarea especialmente inalcanzable. Al ver que ella no respondía, asumió que ella no estaba al tanto y se propuso sacarla de la burbuja, que era el encanto de Sakura Kinomoto–. Sakura se vende al mejor postor en un club de hombres, además…

Fue interrumpido por una bofetada, que le dio vuelta la cara. Los ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a él, destellaban de ira.

–Jamás vuelvas a insultar a Sakura frente a mí, como lo hagas otra vez, haré que mis guardaespaldas te den una paliza, imbécil.

–No es un insulto, es la verdad –gritó con rabia a la amiga de la castaña– ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el trabajo de ella? –murmuró intentando convencer a Tomoyo y sobándose la mejilla lastimada.

–Claro que lo sé, hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que nos conocemos –confesó–. Cuando lo supe, quise ser su amiga aún más, y esperaba que tú también la quisieras aún más, pero veo que me equivoqué…–volteó y se alejó del departamento de Shaoran–, es una pena.

–Espera, ¿Dónde vas?

Tomoyo detuvo su marcha y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Shaoran con ojos tristes.

–Voy a buscar a Sakura, supongo que con ella habrás sido aún más cruel, de lo que puedo imaginar. Espero que esté bien, de lo contrario, ni toda tu vida te alcanzará para arrepentirte de los estúpidos errores que estás cometiendo –murmuró con furia.

Shaoran se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, un poco conmocionado, las palabras de Tomoyo habían movido algo de su interior. Recordó las miradas de Sakura, su timidez, como había reaccionado cuando se besaron por primera vez, en su departamento. Lo tensa que se había puesto, como se había alejado de él. Aduciendo esas estupideces de querer terminar sus estudios, que no tenía tiempo para tener ningún tipo de relación. Como luego le había pedido que se quedará en su vida, la forma en que su "casi secuestro" los había unido con lazos indelebles. La primera noche que hicieron el amor, sus ojos colmados de afecto y ternura. Esos no podían mentir ¿Verdad?

Se dirigió con premura a su habitación, debía verificar que Sakura estuviera bien. Por más que su orgullo se interpusiera, su ser no podía seguir un segundo más sin saber si ella estaba sana y salva. Entró a su habitación y su mirada inexorablemente se dirigió hacia el fajo de billetes, que él le había lanzado a la muchacha y recordó como sus ojos verdes habían transmitido un gran dolor, en ese momento. Él mismo era capaz de reconocer que había sido muy cruel.

Se vistió con prisa, y entonces buscó su teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche, se sorprendió al ver el de Sakura, con aquel colgante verde al lado del suyo y las llaves de su apartamento. Tomo ambas cosas y salió a buscarla, debía encontrarla.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al departamento de ella, entró al complejo de apartamentos hasta situarse fuera de éste. Metió la llave en la cerradura y no pudo evitar el temblor en sus manos, ojala estuviese allí.

Ingreso a la pequeña estancia, todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero gracias a la luz que se colaba por la única ventana del departamento, pudo ver la silueta de Sakura recostada en el tatami, cerró silenciosamente la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta situarse al lado. Se acuclilló y miró con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sakura. Estaba en posición fetal y sólo podía ver el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Le dolió el pecho cuando se percató que tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, y más aún al notar se estremecía con cierta regularidad.

No pudo aguantarse y acarició su cabello suavemente. Ella se removió aún más

–Shaoran, te amo –susurró la castaña, entre sueños.

El castaño no pudo resistirse, se acostó al lado de ella y buscó sus labios, desesperadamente, ella respondió aunque seguía durmiendo en un principio, Shaoran relamió cada recoveco de la boca de Sakura y disfrutó con el sabor de la saliva de ella.

Cuando finalmente ella reaccionó, se asustó e intentó separarse de aquel hombre que le aprisionaba la boca, pero al notar el olor de su amado, se calmó y respondió con fervor cada una de las caricias de ella.

–Shaoran, te amo –murmuró Sakura y el castaño sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se moría.

Con ese sentimiento entre desazón y devoción, hicieron el amor, durante toda la noche hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Abrazados. Sin embargo Shaoran no había dicho nada y las veces que había aguantado su mirada, sólo veía una tristeza inconmensurable en sus ojos. Lo cual llevó a ambos a tener un orgasmo entre lágrimas y a volver a amarse sin dejar de llorar.

Cuando un halo de luz dio justo en uno de los ojos de Sakura, ella se despertó sobresaltada, miró en todas direcciones, quizás había soñado que Shaoran había estado en su casa. Pero al comprobar su desnudez, pudo darse cuenta que sí había estado con ella, pero se había marchado. Quizás lo de esa noche, sólo había sido…una despedida.

* * *

N/A: Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Espero que no muy entristecidos con este capítulo.

Como pudieron leer, conocimos mucho de la psicología de Tomoyo, que aunque en un comienzo pensé que su participación en este fic, sería poco relevante, tomó protagonismo y vaya merecía que se explicaran algunas cosas de su personalidad.

Respecto al par de castaños, Shaoran me tiene enojada, es tan cabeza dura, pero en los últimos párrafos ¿pudieron notar que aún la sigue amando?

La verdad es que en la parte en que ambos hacen el amor entre lágrimas, escribí el lemmon pero decidí sacarlo, jajaja. Quizás lo meta más adelante o no. Aún no lo sé, pero si a alguien le intriga que me comente que sería bueno hacer con esas líneas. Y si decido que, siempre no meteré esa escena y alguien quiere leerla, se las envió a su mail o por MP.

Les dejo una abrazo a todos y les agradezco que se pasen por mi historia.


End file.
